High school DxD: Sharingan Dragon God
by psychopath556
Summary: Rewrite of Highschool DxD: Draconian Dragon God. OC Sharingan insert, multiple crossover elements, other anime mentions, Lemons, Limes, all the fun of a DxD OCxHarem, IsseixHarem This is NOT an Issei replacement fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome one and all to the rewrite of my first fanfiction now renamed High school DxD: Sharingan Dragon God. As with most its original version High school DxD: Draconian Dragon God, it will be an OC insert fiction, with the OC obtains the Naruto Dōjutsu: Sharingan. In all honesty, I like the mix between the Sharingan and the DxD world so I'm sticking with it.**

 **As with my last fiction, I will be giving a brief rundown of my OC before the fiction actually starts, I will be changing a few things that I believe could be better, mostly for my own preference but that's just me.**

 **Name** Kenta Maki

 **Age** 17

 **Hair colour** black, spikey

 **Eye colour** Black

 **Personality**

Smarter than your average high school student with an IQ over one hundred and thirty, an avid chess player, will generally get along with nearly anyone, slightly perverted but nowhere near Issei's level.

 **Skills**

Chess and strategy

Photographic memory

Swordsman ship

Hand to hand combat (taught at a young age by his father until later in life where he took up solo training)

Languages (English, Japanese)

 **Backstory**

This will be obvious to most if you have read the original version, if not you'll find out her soon enough, so I ether suggest you skip this if you want to find out by reading or enjoy my brief summary of Kentas screwed up childhood. **(Skip the underlined text if you haven't read the original)**

Kenta lived a happy childhood, two loving parents, and a kind elder brother. All whom he loved dearly. Now Kentas family was gifted, each possessed a power unique to only them, the use of life energy to perform feats of magic unique only to them, and a bloodline trait that is awakened by life changing circumstances, the Sharingan, a Dōjutsu passed through Kentas family that gives them abilities most could only dream of.

Both of Kentas' parents had the Sharingan and his brother Arashi, Awoke his Sharingan at the age of thirteen, and it matured over three years of training, Kenta was seven years younger than Arashi and had yet to awaken in him.

His father trained them both how to manipulate the life energy around them to perform their magic, while also training them both to defend themselves, though never telling them anything above that it was to protect them and make them strong to protect themselves and the ones they loved.

Though one day when Kenta was ten, he was coming home from school, when it happened, he came in and witnessed his parents' murders by his brother's hand, scared for his life Kenta ran, and Arashi lit their house on fire with one of the Fire moves their father had taught them before disappearing without a trace, leaving Kenta alone with the only friend he had left, Issei Hyoudou, who was Kentas friend in school, the Hyoudou's took the young boy in to care for him as he and Issei grew up.

And they had been the closest thing to a family that Kenta had left after that night. The two boys practically inseparable. Except when it comes to Issei being perverted it normally ends up being Kenta who has to bail him out.

 **Ok, I think that should cover it, much like the last fiction, there will be some gender bending thrown in to brighten the story up some and to change it from the DxD series, but it shouldn't veer off from the main plot too much except when I write original chapters and begin the original arcs later on, but I'll try to stick to the cannon for the most.**

 **He'll be a devil as always in the Gremory peerage, and he'll have the same sacred gear. But I think I might change E's personality up a bit here and there, both boys will take 4 pawns like the last fiction so that's staying the same.**

 **I'm still playing the harems over in my head, but Kenta and Rias are a definite, though rocky starts as all good relationships are at first, I'm playing with other ideas in my head, I might cut the harems some and make Kentas harem small up to five including Rias, same with Issei so vote your favourite five for each of them and I'll take my pick.**

 **Like the last there'll be one or two crossovers from other animes, some I'll change the names of others I'll just leave as is. Kentas' peerage however, will be taking a major cut and I'll be shortening it. As much as I want to give him a big peerage it would complicate things too much. I might leave it to what I had planned for by the end of the Excalibur arc as that rounds it off nicely, but I'll see when I get there. For now let's get to the rewrite, and be sure to comment on what you think of my improvements from the original or what you think over all, I love reading comments, flames will be ignored.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Talking"- Normal

 _'Thoughts'- Italic_

 ** _"Attacks!"- Bold Italic_**

 **["E mentally talking"]- Bold**

 **{"Ddraig mentally talking"}- Bold**

 ** _['E thinking']- Bold Italic_**

 ** _{'Ddraig thinking'}- Bold Italic_**

At the front of Kouh academy sat a teen with short spiky black hair, he was sitting on the ground at the academy entrance using the stone pillar as a back rest as a wooden bokken with a white lacquer finish leaned up against his shoulder, while he had a sketch book out, sketching the scene of the academy grounds to his right, the fountain spraying high into the sky, as he finished erasing part of the water highlights showing the reflection of the morning sun in the sky.

He was wearing the standard Kouh academy uniform, except for the fact that he wore a black zip up hoodie over his dress shirt and kept his blazer wrapped around his waist, and he wore red trainers instead of the dress shoes.

He reached into his trouser pocket, taking out his phone and checked the time before shaking his head with a sigh and slipping it back in as he closed his sketch book and put it into the messenger carry back on his left and stood up.

He slung the messenger back over his left shoulder and slotted the Bokken into the space between his left hip and his blazer sleeve like putting a blade back into a hip sheath.

 _'Late as usual'_ the boy shook his head, _'why do I even bother waiting?'_ he thought to himself as he turned to head into the academy grounds, _'looks like Shitori-Senpai will be giving you another lecture this week, perhaps this one will stick or I'll just whack it into that head of yours when I see you'_ he though rolling his black eyes as he went to start walking. Only to stop after a single step when he heard someone call.

"Kenta!" called an easily recognizable voice behind him.

Kenta turned and sighed, seeing a familiar sight coming running over the bridge into the school grounds.

Issei Hyoudou, his best friend since childhood, since before he was left alone after that night.

As usual Issei was wearing his own version of the Kouh Academy uniform, open blazer and dress shirt with a red shirt under it and blue trainers on his feet with his backpack on his back, Issei had messy brown hair and brown eyes, and an ever perverted mind.

Kenta couldn't even recall the number of times he had seen Issei take a beating from hordes of girls for peeping or perving on them since they started this academy a few months ago, it had to be in the hundreds by now, perhaps bordering in the low thousands, but Issei and his two perverts in arms who Kenta has dubbed M&M keep getting up after each beating and just going on as if it never happened, though Kenta had his own way of dealing with Issei at times.

As Issei waved running to catch up with Kenta, Kenta moved faster than Issei could react gripping his bokken and pulling it from its holding position and raising it high before bringing it down just as Issei came in range.

 ***CRACK***

Right on Isseis crown, the bokken landed, dropping the pervert in his tracks with deadly precision.

Isseis hands immediately went to his head as he yelped in pain at the sudden painful contact of the bokken meeting his cranium causing a large lump to form the very next second. "OWWW! What the hell man! That hurts!"

Then, as quickly as Kenta had pulled the bokken out he put it away again before crossing his arms, "That's for being late, it's the third time this week and it's Wednesday, why you can't just get up when you're meant to is beyond me. I live right beside you we'd get in at the same time if you just grew up and went to bed instead of whacking off every night ya perv."

"Hey a boy's got needs" Issei said as he got up as he rubbing the spot Kenta had hit him as the swelling went down, "Damn that really hurt, damn you and your speed, I swear you could stop a bullet with your reaction times."

Kenta smirked, "that's the idea, now come on." Kenta said as he turned and started walking Issei following behind him.

The two boys were walking through the school grounds heading for the class they were scheduled to attend, they talked while they walked.

"This school is great, I'm glad we both got in, the Kendo club is top notch, the education system is one of the best for miles, and their grounds are beautiful, it really is something else, what caught your eye Issei?" Kenta asked as they walked.

"The fact that it was an all-girl school till just last year" Issei smiled with a very lecherous grin.

 _'I should've known'_ , Kenta thought as they walked, but then he suddenly stopped when he felt he was being watched, this didn't go unnoticed by Issei who looked back to his friend and blinked.

"Hey Kenta what's up?" he asked, wondering why he'd just suddenly stopped walking.

Kenta looked to his left and right for a moment before turning his head at an angle looking higher to the building only about ten meters away, it was the old school building they were passing by, it was old, but looked after, but that's not what had caught Kentas eye. No that was the pair of beautiful blue-green eyes watching them from the second floor window.

A beautiful crimson haired girl stood in the window looking out at the two boys her crimson hair blowing slightly in the wind as she looked down at them. And one thought went through Kentas mind.

 _'….Beautiful'_

But he was instantly pulled from his thoughts when Issei spoke when he saw what Kenta was looking at. "Oh good eyes Kenta, Rias Gremory, one of the two most sought after girls in the school, ninety nine, fifty eight and ninety. Oooooh, what I wouldn't do to get my hands on them tit…"

But Issei never got to finish his sentence, as even faster this time than the last, Kenta pulled the Bokken and dropped another stroke on Isseis head, not as hard, but enough to make Issei grip his head in pain as Kenta returned the bokken to its original position.

"Is there ever any word that comes out of your mouth, that isn't perverted?" Kenta asked in a monotone voice. Making Issei rub the back of his head sheepishly, while Kenta went to look back to the window.

Looking back to the window, he frowned slightly noticing the girl, Rias, had moved away from it and he could no longer see her. Shaking his head with a sigh Kenta turned and started walking again with Issei following close behind.

* * *

 **With Rias and Akeno in the clubroom**

From just out of sight in the shadow of the room, Rias watched as the two boys walked away, her eyes glancing from one to the other a slight of curiosity in her gaze. "Akeno" she spoke, "who are those two?"

A girl walked over to her with long black hair and violet eyes, wearing the same female Kouh academy uniform, she turned her gaze out the window to see what Rias was looking at before a slight smile came to her face.

"The one in red, I believe his name is Issei Hyoudou. One of the schools "perverted trio" as the girls have dubbed them. He's normally peeking in the girls changing rooms and can be heard yelling as he's being beaten with the rest of them. The other in the hoodie and with the bokken, is one Kenta Maki, or as the girls have so rightly dubbed him "the dark Prince of Kouh". He's the current top male student in the academy, top grades in all classes, and an apparent artist. He's seen around sketching, when he's not acing his classes or sparing with the Kendo club. Both are in class 2B and seem to be relatively new. They only just started in the new term when the school became co-ed like the rest of the boys." Akeno reported fully.

Rias watched as both boys walked around the corner of the school and out of sight before she turned with a slight smile on her face, "interesting" she said singularly, before she walked back over to the table with a chess board on it with a game nearing its end.

Akeno looked to Rias with a smile on her face, "are you getting another one of your feelings Buchou?"

Rias smiled at the question as she passed the table, and lifted a chess piece, "Maybe" she said setting it down, "oh and check mate" before walking toward the shower room taking off her uniform and pulling the shower curtain closed.

* * *

 **Class room 2B**

It was before class and the sensei had yet to arrive, Issei along with Matsuda and Motohama were over to one side of the room talking amongst themselves.

Matsuda had a shaved head and was a former Jock of the school, but was banned from joining any teams after he was caught peeking on the girl teams in their changing rooms.

Motohama had messy black hair and thick rounded glasses, and was said to be able to tell a girls three sizes from just a glance, which was rather stupid talent in Kentas opinion.

The three perverts were gathered around Isseis' desk and were talking amongst themselves, but the odd perverted phrase could be heard from them, earning them glairs from the female members of the class.

Kenta was at his desk on the other side of the room with his Bokken resting against his chair with his feet up and a single earphone in his left ear as he tried to ignore the three perverts talking.

 _'Kami-Sama, I wish those three would just shut up already. I swear they don't know the meaning of the word subtle, I can hear their porn discussion all the way over here. Even with an earphone in, I can still make them out'_ Kenta thought as he sighed about to put the second earphone in when someone spoke to him.

"Those three at it again?" asked the voice.

Kenta opened his eyes, recognizing the voice as he looked to the source. A pretty girl with long blond hair and grey eyes, flawless skin, and a body that most girls in the school would kill for. Kenta knew her right away, the two of them often talked, it was one of the things that had gotten him his nickname as the dark prince of Kouh. He knew people called him that, just as he knew people called her the princess of Kouh, many believed they were dating, but they were just good friends, as it wasn't a shared fact that Yumi, actually played for the other team, and the only one who knew it was Kenta, he just did her the favour of putting on the show so the boys would leave her alone.

"Yep, same every day for the past three weeks, it's getting a little annoying." Kenta said in monotone

Yumi sat down at her desk to Kentas' immediate right, "I don't see how you could be friends with that pervert" she sighed.

Now it was Kentas turn to sigh, "Out of the three of them he's the most tolerable." Kenta then glanced over to Issei, "and he wasn't all ways like that."

"So I guess that's the answer to the age old question" Yumi said with a slight smirk, "perverts aren't born, they're grown."

Kenta smirked and the both of them started laughing a little at the quite true joke, but the moment was broken when Isseis voice cuts through the air in a yell.

"NO WAY, OPPAI OVER ASS ALWAYS!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, earning him heated glares from all of the females in the room.

Yumi just sighed and shook her head, before hearing Kenta getting up. She looked to see him lift his bokken with a rather irritated expression on his face as he spoke, the tone of his voice was happy and sweet and didn't match the expression at all.

"Excuse me Yumi-Chan, I'll be right back" he said happily before he moved at a speed that shocked Yumi a little.

In the blink of an eye, Kenta reappeared behind the three perverts, with a rather ominous aura manifesting around him. The three perverts sensed the danger and turned to see Kenta behind them with his Bokken raised in the air as his aura took on a rather ghostly form behind him in the same stance with an Oni mask on it in black with large white fangs and piercing red eyes. They didn't even have time to scream before their fates were delivered.

 ***WHACK**WHACK**WHACK**WHACK**WHACK**WHACK**WHACK**WHACK**WHACK***

The bokken dropped on each of them in under a second at speeds that would put a master to shame. Leaving the three perverted boys laid out on the ground each with two large lumps on their heads and tears streaming down their cheeks.

The ominous aura returned to Kenta as he walked back to his desk just as the sensei came in.

She was a middle aged woman with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes, she looked to see the state of the three boys and then to Kenta as he sat down leaving his bokken to lean against his desk, she smiled kindly. "Thank you for keeping order Kenta-San" she said before walking to her desk at the front of the room.

Kenta gave her a slight nod with a happy smile, "always happy to do so sensei" he replied before sitting down. The two of them had made a pact after the tenth incident with Issei and his perverted buddies, Kenta would keep them inline in class, and she would overlook his methods in doing so. It worked out well for everyone…well except the perverted trio.

* * *

 **Scene break Lunch time**

Kenta had taken to relaxing on the school roof to enjoy his lunch and sketch the school yard from above as the students below walked around. He had just sat down and opened his bento when he heard staircase door open. He looked over to see Yumi standing with a Bokken in her hand.

Kenta raised an eyebrow at it, he had never seen her with one, and she wasn't in the Kendo club, so it begged the question. What was she doing with one? "Something I can help you with Yumi-Chan?" Kenta asked closing his bento box.

Yumi smiled, "I hope so Kenta-San, you see I had heard you occasionally sparred with the Kendo club members, though seeing your speed in class, I can see you have a lot of talent. I was hoping you would give me the privilege of a spar?" she asked with an eager smile.

Kenta smiled back as he stood up, "I wasn't aware you were practiced in the ways of swordsmanship, I guess you learn something new every day" he said as he pulled out his bokken and stepped forward taking a ready stance. "Sure I don't see why not, how about first to two points wins" Kenta grinned.

But his grin quickly vanished when Yumi disappeared and reappeared behind Kenta with her bokken tapping the back of Kentas head with it.

Yumi smiled, "did I mention I was good as well?" she said smiling, but stopped seeing the smile come back to Kenta face.

"I can see that Yumi-Chan, but you're not the only one" he said gesturing down.

Yumi looked to where he was gesturing to and her eyes widened, he had flipped his bokken grip and the blunt blade end was pressing just below her rib-cage. If it had been a real blade, and he pushed back he would have had a clear shot to her heart. A single line of thought went through Yumis head, _'he's good'_.

Kenta smirked seeing her reaction before he stepped forward and turned with his bokken ready, "it would appear we are one-a-piece Yumi-Chan, it would seem that the next blow wins our little match what do you say we give this our all, after that little display of yours I'm thinking this could be fun".

Yumi smiled on the outside, "as am I Kenta-San" she said with a smile, but on the inside she was calculating what was going on, _'he would have been able to kill me there, but how did he do it? He's a human he shouldn't be able to follow me at my speeds, or even move at the speed he can, but he did. Not only did he follow my speed, but he was fast enough to counter it, and I didn't even see him do it. I can see why Buchou has taken an interest in you Kenta-san, I wonder why I didn't see it sooner?'_

The two of them started shifting on their feet weighing up the others' movements and trying to predict their next move. Before all went silent, and in a burst of speed from both sides they met in the middle their Bokken striking off each other hard as their match got under way.

* * *

 **Time skip end of day**

Kenta smirked walking down the path home, the day had proved to be an interesting one after all, he had gotten some sketching done, enjoyed his lunch and even had found a new sparring partner in Yumi, which had turned out to be a big surprise, she actually kept him on his toes.

He could just tell the days were going to be more interesting as the days went on. Now normally it would be both Issei and him walking home together as they live right next door, but when Kenta was leaving class, he heard the pervert trio discussing their new found "peep-hole to paradise", Kenta didn't need to ask what they meant and had just called to Issei that he would see him tomorrow before leaving.

As he had crossed over the bridge to the foot path, he could make out the unmistakable cracking of shinai meeting flesh and the painful and tearful screams of the perverted trio as they received yet another beating, this one at the hands of the Kendo club. Kenta had flinched hearing it wondering if those three had a death wish, last week it was the tennis club, and Kenta had paused wondering what was worse, being hit by metal tennis rackets or shinai, he prayed he'd never find out.

Arriving at his house Kenta walked in the front garden path to the front door, the house was a two story detached house in the traditional style in the area, the front door had an all-black lacquer finish with a looking glass hole. Kenta stuck his key into the key hole and opened the door.

Walking into the front hallway he hung his bag up on the railing and took his sketch book and pencils out before continuing walking through the living room to the kitchen, the living room was a standard square, two sofas a large plasma TV with blue-ray player, across from it was a set of shelves filled with Anime blue-ray series.

Coming into the kitchen he set the bokken down leaning against a set of shelves with multiple books in it. On the wall beside it were two photo frames, one was a picture of Kenta and Issei when they were younger maybe thirteen, arm in arm with grins on their faces, while the other, looked to have been partially burnt with the lower right corner missing, though what it depicted was unmistakable. It was a family picture. A man with slightly long hair tied back in a short pony tail with his bangs framing his face, wearing a white shirt and jeans. Had a much younger Kenta on his shoulders in shorts and a red t-shirt. Kenta was laughing, while next to them was a woman with long black hair down to the base of her back she had a kind look on her face, wearing a white sundress top and blue jeans, while hugging her was someone who looked just a bit younger than Kenta now, only his hair was longer than the older male in the photo and he had it tied back in a ponytail. The whole family was happy and content.

Kenta reached into the cupboard and pulled out some instant ramen and added the water before sticking it in the microwave. While it heated, Kenta opened the fridge taking out two beer bottles and closed the fridge as he popped the first bottle and started drinking. By the time the ramen was ready he had one bottle drunk.

Kenta made his was out to the back porch with his ramen in one hand, his beer in another and his sketch book and pencils under his arm. He sat down in one of the deck chairs out the back and looked over to the dojo he had at the back of the yard. It was a small building, but big enough for two groups of people to spar inside at one time. Kenta remembered when his father had finished building it three years before…that night.

Kenta took another drink to try and dull the memories before opening his sketch book. But then something caught his attention, a smell that he didn't usually smell, it was coming up wind of him, but he didn't let it draw his gaze. Instead he simply smiled slightly before closing his eyes and focusing as energy coursed through his body heightening his senses, his sense of smell and hearing to be precise.

He could smell far more now, it smelt of lavender, that in-and-of itself wasn't suspicious, it could have simply been that Mrs. Hyoudou had bought some lavender for their backyard, no what made this scent grab his attention was that it was intertwined with the smell of chocolate cookies and cats. And Kenta knew that no one had a pet cat for at least seven houses in each direction, there were dogs sure, and even a few rabbits and smaller pets, but no cats.

Kenta heightened his hearing and then he heard it, a heartbeat and someone breathing in a tree just upwind two houses to his left, he didn't look.

 _'So it would appear I have someone watching me, interesting, guess I won't be putting in any training tonight'_ Kenta thought as he opened his eyes and lifted his beer to take a drink.

* * *

 **Flashback**

A younger Kenta was smiling as he stood with his hands balled in fists, as an older version of him with longer hair stood across from him in the same pose with a small smile on his face.

Kenta pushed forward throwing a right straight, but the older one just stood there as the punch came at him before moving out of the way as the last seconds and grabbed Kentas arm and threw him overhead.

Kenta landed with a thud the smile still in place, but his eyes winded seeing something coming down on him, Kenta rolled dodging a knee drop to his chest, before jumping to his feet and trying to spin kick the older boy only to have it caught and held.

Kenta struggled to break free, but couldn't before the older boy threw a punch at Kentas face, Kenta saw it coming and closed his eyes bracing for the impact that never came. Slowly Kenta opened his eyes to see the older boy smiling at him with the fist stopped just in front of his face.

Kenta blinked shocked, before the older boy opened his fist into two pointing fingers, "Nice try Otouto" he said before poking Kenta in the forehead and letting go of his foot making him loose his balance and fall on his butt.

"Ouch, Onii-Sama what was that for? I thought we were meant to be sparring?" the younger Kenta whined rubbing his forehead with the now prominent red spot on it

The older boy smiled, "and who says we can't have fun while we spar? You need to lighten up Otouto."

Kenta pouted rubbing his forehead as he got up when clapping was heard coming towards them. Both boys looked to a man coming towards them with a woman beside him, the man was clapping and they were both were smiling.

"Arashi is right Kenta, you do need to lighten up it was only a little light spar, not life and death." the man laughed in a happy voice

The woman smiled kneeling down to Kentas height smiling kindly at him, "you act too old for your own good sometimes Ken-Chan, sometimes you're just too cute for your own good" she said pinching his cheek playfully.

Kenta pushed her hand away pouting as all three of them laughed, Kenta grew red in embarrassment before yelling, "Tou-Chan, Kaa-Chan, Nii-Chan!"

Only resulting in them laughing louder before Kenta smile and laughed along with them.

* * *

 **Flash back end**

Kenta put the beer to his lips and took another mouthful before setting it down with a sigh as he recalled the memory, a sad look came on his face as he looked up at the sky now fading to a bright orange with the setting sun, Kenta bit his lower lip as a tear formed in his eye, he quickly wiped it away and lifted the beer for another drink to drown out the memories.

* * *

 **Time skip later that night ORC room**

Rias sat on the red leather sofa in the ORC Club room sipping on a cup of tea that Akeno had prepared, she was reading over some reports waiting for her Knight and Rook to return from their separate scouting missions, both had orders to return at ten o'clock to report their findings, just as the clock struck the hour two separate magic circles opened up and in the light the two separate forms appeared, out of one stepped Kiba Yumi, a girl with long blond hair and silver eyes, and out of the other came a girl of smaller stature, first year Koneko Toujou. She was shorter than most, and had shoulder length white hair with golden eyes, and a black cat hair pin holding back her hair on one side.

Both girls gave a slight bow as the light faded from the magic circles and Rias looked to them with a smile.

"Good evening you two, I trust our assignments went off without a problem" she asked expecting none with simple surveillance assignments there wasn't much that could go wrong.

"Hai Buchou" Koneko responded in a monotone voice. The regular from her.

"The surveillance has been carried out, but there has been a slight problem" Yumi reported in a steady tone ready to explain.

Rias looked to her, "what happened with Issei that might be a problem?" Rias asked, she had sent them both to survey each targets together, but when they had split up after the academy they contacted her for new orders. She had though Yumi could easily watch Issei and report anything strange.

Yumis eyes narrowed, "on his way home from the academy, Issei Hyoudou was approached by a fallen angel, disguised as a high school girl. It appears the two of them will be going on a date this coming Sunday at the town mall"

Rias eyes narrowed, "I see, it looks like the fallen angels have taken an interest in him as well, we'll have to work quickly if we hope to bring him to our side, I'm certain I sensed a sacred gear in him, though I'm not sure which one", then Rias looked to Koneko, "And what of Kenta Maki, did the fallen attempt to make contact with him as well" Rias asked curious about this one.

Koneko shook her head, "No…he just went home…had some ramen and alcohol before going to bed…he drinks a lot" she reported in her usual broken way

Rias frowned, "drinking, but he's still at the academy surly his parents wouldn't allow him to"

Koneko frowned, "I surveyed the house all night…he lives alone" she reported, looking a bit saddened, she had watched him drink himself completely drunk before stumbling off to bed, she had lost count of the number of bottles he had drunk, it had to be in the high ten's.

Yumi nodded, "somehow that doesn't surprize me, sometimes Kenta comes into class, and actually sleeps through the entire class, though it only happens once or twice a week, sleeping off a hangover would explain it, he did have a slight smell to him last time"

This was beginning to sadden Rias also, "I see that will be all. Swap surveillances tomorrow and keep me informed, on Sunday we'll make our move and see if we can't follow what the fallen have planned for Issei it might provide us with an opportunity to bring him into the fold, while we wait for an opportunity for Kenta"

Then Yumi stepped forward, "Buchou on the subject of Kenta-San I would like to make a report"

Rias looked up to her interested to hear, "oh well this certainly is interesting, I wasn't aware you knew him" she said not hiding her interest.

"Hai, it's partly to do with how we both were given out names, as the dark prince and the princess of Kouh. You see we both put on the act of dancing around each other in class like we're interested in each other as a couple" Yumi said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, making Rias blink.

"Oh, don't you find him appealing? Certainly he would be boyfriend materiel, and if he becomes a devil all the better then" Rias asked raising an eyebrow.

Yumi smiled, "while I will admit that Kenta-San is handsome, I have slightly different tastes" she said hinting making Rias nod getting the hint, "Kenta-San is the only other one I've confided in, and he assists me in this act as a way to keep the other boy's advances at bay"

Rias blinked shocked at the fact that Yumi would trust someone like that with a secret she had only just revealed to her, "I see you must trust him quite a bit if you told him"

Yumi nodded, "I do, but that isn't what I want to report. It's the fact that today in class he demonstrated remarkable speed and skill with his bokken in class when Issei-San and his two pervert friends were acting up. I wasn't sure if it was a one off so I decided to test him at lunch in a one-on-one spar, I got the first strike, but he got me in the same instant. He not only followed my speed, but he was able to match it and counter without me noticing, and I wasn't holding back"

Rias blinked, "I see this is most interesting, for a human to be able to pull a draw with a devil, he must be extremely skilled"

Yumi frowned, "actually Buchou the match was first to two strikes. I lost."

Rias eyes widened, Yumi losing in a sword fight? And to a human? That shouldn't be possible. "How?"

* * *

 **Flash back**

Both bokken met in the middle hard, the impact was hard and the pressure coming from both sides matched in intensity, both were giving it their all as they pushed off each other. Neither wasted any time and tried to press the assault, Kenta raised his bokken high and brought it down. Yumi saw it coming and raised her bokken in a horizontal angle to defend, before pushing his back and went for a low rising slash, Kenta was following her movements as she attacked, he flipped the lower grip he had on his bokken and twisted the bokken around before going into a stabbing motion but stopping above the ground intercepting Yumis slash.

Yumis eyes widened never seeing such a fast reaction time before, but that was the opening Kenta needed, before he flipped re-flipped his hand and pushed Yumis Bokken wide leaving her open, as her stepped I close and held the blunt blade of the bokken to her throat, her silver eyes meeting his black ones and that's when she saw it, the coldness in them the deep buried hatred had he had in him, she knew it all too well, it was the same kind she held for any priest or anyone with any ties to the church, but his was different she could see it. Compared to her hatred, his made hers look like a weak candle flame, compared to the raging inferno hidden behind his eyes, but it clearly wasn't aimed at her. But before she could think more about it, it was gone replaced by the mask again something she knew all too well, the mask she wore was much the same, the mask meant to make her look normal when she was broken inside.

Kenta smiled, "Good spar Yumi-Chan, it's not often I can find someone who can keep me alert, do you mind if we go again tomorrow" he asked not aware she was still partly in thought about what she had seen behind his eyes.

Hearing his last words and snapping back to reality Yumi quickly nodded, "sure think, Kenta-san, perhaps next time, I might actually put up more of a fight, you seem to be far better than me, when did you start with a sword?"

Kenta smiled, "when I was seven, my Tou-san taught me till I was ten, then I started looking for Dojos and the like to practice in challenging those who were willing. The Kendo club here is where I go mostly, but you seem to be much better than them, why aren't you in the club?" Kenta asked quickly changing the subject matter to her.

Yumi smiled, "I just don't really have time, between my school work and then my membership in the ORC. I don't have a lot of free time."

Kenta blinked, "ORC, I didn't know you were interested in the occult, guess that's two new things I've learned today"

* * *

 **Flash back end**

Rias blinked, "Koneko, didn't you say he lived alone, no parents"

"Hai Buchou, he lived in the house next to the Hyoudou's, there was no car in his drive way, nor was there any sign of anyone else living in his house" Koneko reported

Rias looked to be deep in thought before she spoke, "they could be away on business, but what's troubling me is that look you said you saw Yumi, are you certain what you saw?"

Yumi nodded, "I know what I saw, when he was fighting, it was brief but it was there. But what could have caused it is beyond me" Yumi said with a slight frown.

Rias leaned her head on her hands deep in thought, _'Kenta Maki…just what is your story'_

* * *

 **Scene break Next morning**

Kenta walked down the path to school, large sunglasses on his face covering the fact that his eyes are blood shot as he try to hid his hang over. It wasn't his first time and it wouldn't be his last.

Whoever had been watching them, he sensed they left shortly after he went up to his bedroom to go to sleep sometime after his fifteenth bottle for beer, but he'd been to drunk off his ass to care and just went to sleep anyway.

As he walks down the path, he stops looking at the sight in front of him, Issei standing with his two perverted friends gawking at him, while beside him stood a beautiful young lady, with long black hair and violet eyes and she wore a school uniform Kenta didn't recognize, a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

Walking past them he just wanted to get to class try to sleep off his hangover, the sensei always let him as he was top of the class and year group and sleeping a day or two a week in class never affected his grades in the slightest. Though as he walked passed them, he felt something off the girl, he knew all too well what killing intent felt like, and he could feel it coming off that girl in waves, though it was suppressed enough that neither Issei or his pervert friends could feel it. But one thing was clear to Kenta about that girl, she was trouble and in a big way.

* * *

 **Scene break classroom**

Kenta lay with his head on the desk hood covering his head using his arms as a pillow his eyes closed and shades on blocking as much light as possible his eyes were killing him. He was trying desperately to sleep but with no luck, until he heard Yumi sit down next to him.

"Morning Kenta-san, drink too much last night?" she asked raising an eyebrow at the state he was in, his shirt was hanging out and his hair from what she could see was a complete mess under the hood, and she could smell the beer off him, though it was covered by the smell of mouthwash and deodorant to try and mask it, but it was still there.

"Uhhhhhh" groaned Kenta in response head covered not wanting to talk.

Yumi giggled hearing the moan, "I suppose that means you don't want to have another spar today then?" she asked with a slight smirk.

Kenta tilted his head to the side so half his face was showing, "Maybe later, right now I feel like I've been hit by a truck" he said with his eyes closed.

Yumi rolled her eyes, "your own fault for drinking too much, or drinking at all period. I can't believe your parents actually let you drink so much that you're like this in the…" yum started but quickly stopped when she felt a cold burst of air below her chin, she looked to see the end of Kentas white bokken below her neck, she followed it to see Kenta was holding it in a tight grip, but when she looked to his face, it honestly scared her. His eyes the rage that was hidden behind them, was now at the front as he looked to her and she to him.

"Don't ever mention my parents to me again. Am I clear?" Kenta growled in an angry tone making Yumi visibly shake.

She knew what killing intent was being a devil she had been on the receiving end of that pressure many time, and now Kentas was hitting her full force. It was absolutely intoxicating, but how could a human have such killing intent, it was so hard to breath. She could only lightly nod yes in return.

Seeing her nod, Kentas killing intent blunted if only slightly, before he got up and walked out of the class room. Leaving Yumi speechless and clueless as to what she had said to provoke such a response. She would have to pass on this information to Buchou in hopes of preventing her from stepping on whatever nerve she had just unknowingly just lanced. She reluctantly got up to follow him hoping to repair whatever damage she had just done.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Angry and with a raging hangover, Kenta walked through the school grounds heading for the main gate, he was pissed off and he needed something to punch and soon, he was barely restraining his killing intent.

Unfortunately luck wasn't on his side as he was spotted by the president and vice president of the school council, Souna Shitori and Tsubaki Shinra. Both of them spotted him walking with a scowl firmly set on his face as he was walking to the school gate, Souna Shitori or rather Sona Sitri looked at him, she had often seen him around the school and had heard of his exploits both academically and when he regularly fought against multiple members of the kendo club for sport. She had thought he might just be her intellectual equal on some level, she had even tried to bring him into the school council in the past, and then into her Devil peerage if all went well, but he had refused all her invitations saying that he had other matters that he had to focus on. This saddened her but she had always kept an eye on him looking for any opening she might find to claim him. So to see him so irritated was a new experience, as when she often watched him he was calm and collected, her curiosity of the better of her as she called out to him.

"Maki-San just a moment please" she called as she quickened her pace to try and catch him.

But what she had not expected was what she got when she had almost caught up to him. He stuck her with an angry glair loaded with killing intent that made her draw back for a moment, but that was nothing compared to the killing intern laced in his voice.

"Whatever it is, Shitori-Sempai, I'm afraid it will have to wait, I'm going home for the day" Kenta said not holding back his anger and partially hurt tone in his voice.

Hearing his anger, Sona went into president mode, like she normally did with any rowdy student when they tried to have their own way on her watch. "I'm afraid Maki-san that I can't allow that school rules dictate that students must remain on campus during the school hours, unless escorted by a parent or guardian, I'm afraid I must ask you to return to your class" she asked her tone lot leaving any room for argument.

Kenta growled beneath his breath, "Screw the school rules" he growled before turning and continuing to walk towards the school gate.

Sona blinked in shock, normally that would work and he icy glair and tone would scare most back to being reasonable and do as she asked, perhaps he needed another source of encouragement.

"Maki-san, if you don't return to class, I'm afraid I will have to inform administrations and they will have to contact your parents on you leaving school grounds against the schools…" she began but never finished.

In a split second Kenta had turned and was in front of her the next, at speeds she had never expected from a human, his glair was ice cold but was raging like an inferno threatening to destroy her if she even spoke another word, Sona froze as he spoke.

"Never. Threaten. Me" Kenta growled out as Sona felt as if his glair was burrowing into her very being, it was frightening on another level beyond any form of killing intent she had ever felt, the rage behind it threatened to remove all who crossed it from existence. She and Tsubaki could only numbly nod paralyzed by their own fear.

Kenta turned and started to walk away killing intent still pouring off him by the waves. Only when he was out of ear shot did Tsubaki speak.

"Kaichou? What was that?" Tsubaki said in a low shaky voice.

Gulping as she steadied her nerves Sona responded, "I believe that was a warning to all, Tsubaki, to never anger Maki-san if you value your wellbeing"

Unknowns to them, just a bit away Yumi hit behind a wall having seen the whole incident as she shook, she had felt the killing intent all the way over to her, and even at a distance it wasn't diluted, Kentas killing intent was so potent it shook her to her very core, she could only hope he calmed down from whatever she and now Sona had said, before she spoke with him again.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Walking around the side of his house, Kenta went straight for the dojo still angered by the events of the day even after the walk back to his house. Coming up to the dojo he slotted his white bokken into the holder by the door and lifted an all-black one before entering and shutting the door.

He walked into the centre of the dojo, it was a well build building. A solid wood frame, wooden floors and white plastered wood walls. There were interior support beams on their side of the building build into portioning walls separating small areas out for storage space. On each of the wooden beams there were some carving chiselled into them that Kenta knew all about. Windows for light were along the space above the doorframes and before the roof along the back of the building to allow sunlight in to fill the rooms. But what drew most attention when they first walked in was the black symbol painted on the back wall above a small shrine with a holder for incense and a mat for kneeling. On the shrine was a stand and sitting on it was a sheathed sword without a guard, its body was a rectangular metal tubing with flat ends and a metal bumped grip plate on either side of the handle. The symbol on the wall was a ring, with three Tomoes evenly spaced around it with their points outward with a black symbol for a fan on the inside of it.

Walking up to the shrine, Kenta kneeled down and set the black bokken down beside him as he lifted two incense sticks from the holder on the ground and place both of their ends between his fingers closing his eyes for a moment Kenta concentrated as smoke began to rise from between his fingers, he then set the sticks in the holder on the shrine and put his hands on his knees before bowing his head to the symbol, is fists clenched in anger.

After a few seconds Kenta looked up as he did he heard a voice in his mind, a memory long ago, as he remembered when he had first seen the symbol.

* * *

 **Flash back**

A younger Kenta, barely seven years old ran into the dojo looking around amazed at the inside, his father had been building it and had kept both he and Arashi out while the inside was being fitted, so to finally see the inside was a mazing, he looked to the back wall to see his father with a paint brush applying the finishing strokes to the symbol painted on the back wall, he recognized the fan symbol straight away, it was the same symbol his father wore on his clothes sometimes with a red top and a white bottom. But the symbol of the three tomoes confused him, normally they were on their own without a ring and were pointed inward, like his father's eyes when he watched him and Arashi train.

"Tou-Chan, why is there a ring and why are the tomoes pointed outward, shouldn't they be pointed inward?" Kenta asked tilting his head looking at, "and why do you have that symbol of the fan everywhere, I've always wondered?"

His father glanced over his shoulder before smiling, "curious are you?" he asked in a teasing tone making Kenta nod quickly in response, exciting a laugh from his father, "ha, well I don't suppose there isn't any harm in telling you early, I was supposed to tell you when your eyes awoken like Arashi have but telling you now might help you understand it better later in life." He said as he set down the paint brush and walked over to his young son lifting him up to him as both of them turned to look at the symbol.

"You see Kenta, that fan symbol in actually our family crest. Long ago our family used to go by a different name, but after certain members did some rather distasteful things those of us that didn't want to be associated with them changed our name and left those who disgraced the name behind with it. Our old name has all but been lost to the flow of time, that's why I wear the symbol it was something my Tou-san passed down to me and I wear it with pride." Kentas father said proudly rubbing the crest on the kimono he was wearing.

Kenta blinked in response that had been something he had never known, that they had once gone by a different name, he was curious as to what it had been but he didn't linger on it.

"But what about the tomoes and ring around it, it's not the same as your eyes Tou-Chan" Kenta asked looking at the symbols.

"Ha-ha-ha" Kentas father laughed at his sons curiosity, "you sure are curious aren't you" he said before closing his eyes and opening them again revealing a sight Kenta had grown all too familiar with but it mesmerized him each and every time.

His father's eyries were now pure red with a black ring, and a black pupil in the middle with three tomoes swirling around the eyries before coming to a halt, showing his fully matured Sharingan eyes.

Kentas eyes widened wishing he would awaken his like his father, mother and brother, but his father had said it would come in time and not to try and force it.

Then his father spoke in a voice that Kenta had heard all too often, it was the tone he used when he wanted Kenta to remember every word that he said when he was teaching. "Kenta, you know the power of these eyes, but with these eyes there must be a balance a control to keep us from straying and using these eyes for the wrong purpose. That is what the symbol means around of family crest, it is a reminder of the past and not to stray back to it." His father said as they walked up to the crest and touched the dry paint, "the tomoes are pointing outward for that reason, they have turned away from the past and seek towards a better future for all, each one representing its own purpose" he touched the first tomoe, "family, family is everything, we care for one another, we look out for each other and no matter what we stay together and protect each other", the next tomoe, "Honour, to always do what is best for the family to keep us strong and to never bring shame to the other", the third tomoe, "and finally friends, to care for those outside of the family that you hold dear, to care for them and protect them, for while they are not family they are precious to us in the same way"

"But Tou-Chan, what about the ring?" Kenta asked rubbing the ring, not noticing the paint was wet and touching it getting paint on his fingers, making his father laugh as he let his Sharingan fade.

"Yes the ring, it has its meaning in and of itself, though it has changed through the years the message remains the same, balance and control, to keep yourself in balance and to remain in control of one's own self, for it was that that disgraced the family before, when we lost control of our Sharingans and ourselves, always remember that Kenta, control your own actions and never act out of anger, for doing so when you awaken your eyes can be dangerous not only for yourself, but for those who are your friends and for the rest of the family" his father said with a please smile seeing his son listening so intently to his words.

"I will Tou-Chan, I will" Kenta said nodding.

"I know you will Kenta, I know you will"

* * *

 **Flash back end**

Kenta gripped his trouser legs in his fists as tears threatened to fall from his eyes thinking back to that day, and then his eyes burst open as he heard the scream echo through his mind, the same scream that kept him awake at nights, the reason behind his repeating nightmare that have only faded through the years but are still as vivid as what he witnessed that day.

Reacting to his anger, he gripped the bokken by his side and yelling in rage he channelled his energy into it as it burst into a red glow as Kenta slashed the air only for a blade of fire to roar out of the blunt blade of the bokken and crash into the wall igniting it for a couple of seconds, only for the carvings on the wood to glow a bright blue before the flames and damage to vanish seconds before Kenta dropped to his hands and knees as his emotions over took him and he cried out as tears streamed from his eyes. "Tou-Chan, Kaa-Chan. I-I'm sorry" Kenta said though his tears as he had forgotten what he had been taught and lost his control and done exactly what his was told not to do, and reacted in anger, Kenta lay on the wooden floor alone and just cried asking for forgiveness in the solitude of the dojo as he let his sorrows out.

* * *

 **Time skip an hour later Kenta POV**

After spending some time alone in the dojo, I came out eyes slightly red from my tears, I closed the door and looked to the back porch of my house to see a very concerned face of Mrs Hyoudou. Issei must have called her.

I set the second bokken into the slot and walked towards her and the house, I knew the more than likely was worried about me, ever sense that night they had been looking out for me like a second son, though I tried to return their kindness it was difficult for me.

"Kenta-Kun, are you ok, Issei called and said you left the academy after someone said something to you that upset you" she asked sounding concerned as I walked over to her.

I nodded, "I'm fine Mrs Hyoudou, it's just been a rough morning" I say as I opened the sliding door to the dining room and kitchen and walked in her behind me.

I heard her sigh slightly in disappointment at the sight of the empty bottles of drink on the counter top, "please tell me you didn't drink these all last night?" she asked with a sad tone in her voice.

I poured water into the kettle and turned it on before looking back to her, "it helps me sleep, only way I can get sleep these days" I say that last part in a muffled tone but she heard it and frowned.

"What about the medication for the nightmares?" she asked, yea right that stuff.

I rolled my eyes lifting my sketchbook. "Those pills stopped working three years ago, and even when they did I only got a single hour more to sleep, plus they made me feel like hell warmed up in the morning" I say as I start sketching.

"And the alcohol and hang over?" she said raising an eyebrow at me in a same thing way, I roll my eyes as I scoff.

"At least the hangover is manageable with aspirin and a pair of shades" I say back as I hear the kettle finish boiling, I set my book down and poor the water into the cups, before I fill two tea strainers with the Guricha herbs and place them in the hot water taking them over to the table with my sketch book underarm.

We both sit down waiting for our tea to steep, I just continue sketching as Mrs Hyoudou looks at me with sad eyes. She waited seven slow seconds before giving into the silence.

"So are you going to tell me what happened at the academy to make you just walk out? That's not like you to just get up and walk out." She asked concern still in her voice.

I felt myself tense slightly at that before I replied, "I'm not proud of that actually, I… someone mentioned them, obviously she hadn't been living her back then and hadn't known. But hearing someone mention them who didn't know them, it just set me off"

I didn't make eye contact and kept my eyes on my sketch book, but I could feel her sadness knowing she felt sorry for me, though I never wanted anyone pity, I had enough pity to last me a life time.

She put her hand on my knee to try to help, "I know it still hurts after all these years but it will get better."

I sighed a sad sigh, "I honestly wish that was true" I said as I set my sketchbook down and her eyes went wide seeing what I had finished sketching, "but how can it get better when I see their faces everywhere I look, when I just want to forget" I say looking down, I had sketch both my parents faces with happy smiles it had been the last happy memory I had of them an I just couldn't forget it or what happened that night.

I felt Mrs Hyoudou recoil back in sadness knowing what I meant. My photographic memory, I couldn't forget, it was both a blessing and a curse. It helped me with my school work remembering facts for tests. But remembering events from before that day, are what I try to forget.

We continued to sit in silence as our tea finished steeping and we took our strainers out to enjoy the tea.

I took my first sip, and I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulder, tea always made things better, even if just for a few minutes before reality soon came crashing back seconds later…and there it was.

"Perhaps a lighter subject would make things easier… did you hear Issei actually managed to find a girlfriend" she said with a smile.

I instantly almost choked on my tea hearing those words, " ***cough**cough*** what, that perv got a girl, dear god I knew you didn't exist, either that or he's a cruel man. No offence Mrs H, but Issei isn't boyfriend material, I wouldn't be surprized if she files charges after their date."

She giggled at my comment, "true, and I take no offence he gets it all from his father. But from what Issei said she sounds like a nice girl, black hair, violet eyes, and get this she asked him out this Sunday."

I blinked, "wait, I think I saw her this morning on my way in, though I didn't recognize her school uniform. What's a girl like that doing with Issei?"

"Oh god only knows, but here's to hoping he doesn't screw it up, I might actually see my grandkids before I hit fifty" she said happily.

I smiled on the outside at the comment but I couldn't help feeling something was off. A girl like that doesn't just go and randomly ask some guy out, especially Issei of all people, and that killing intent she was suppressing that wasn't normal. I had better keep an eye on her, last thing Issei needs is for some weird ass chick to go all Minatsuki Takami on him, I think some back up might be in order. I've seen that anime one too many times and chicks like that always have a crazy side to them, and not the kind I enjoy.

* * *

 **ORC Club room**

Rias was sitting behind her desk looking over some papers on her free period before her next class, when where was a knock at the door. Yumi came in. Rias looked up to her.

"Yumi? Aren't you meant to be watching Kenta now? I'm assuming this means there's been some sort of problem" Rias asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hai Buchou, it appears I made a miscalculation today in class when I spoke with Kenta-san today. He came in hung over as I predicted, and I opted to make light of the subject, but when I even touched on how his parents could let him drink like he does, well I think I might have went too far and he stormed out of the class room, but not before pointing his bokken at me and telling me never to mention them again" Yumi reported with a sad tone.

Rias frowned, "I see, did you attempt to follow and apologies, perhaps he and them just don't get along?" Rias said trying to think of the reason for Kentas outburst.

Yumi nodded, "Hai, I did Buchou, but before I could catch up to him, he ran into Sitri-Senpai and Shinra-Senpai as he tried to leave school grounds" Yumi stopped talking remembering the meeting with a frown.

Rias looked worried, "and what happened?" she urged Yumi to continue seeing her reaction to it had her curious as to exactly what happened.

"Sitri-Senpai attempted to convince Kenta-san to stay on campus and return to class, by reminding him of campus regulations, but he completely ignored her telling her and quote, "screw the school rules", before he went to keep leaving, Sitri-Senpai tried again this time trying to remind Kenta-san what would happen should he leave, his parents be contacted, that's when things got bad." Yumi frowned and shivered slightly.

Rias blinked, "how so, it couldn't have been that bad, I imagine Sona could handle herself with a human" Rias reasoned.

Yumi nodded, "as would I, except when Kenta-san got angry, he released the foulest killing intent I have ever felt, it left both Sitri-Senpai, Shinra-Senpai and myself who was fifty meters way speechless in fear, I can only imagine what it must have felt like for Sitri-Senpai he was standing right in front of her. What must he have experienced to have such killing intent is something I can't, no I don't want to imagine" Yumi said with a slight shiver.

Rias frowned, "yes it does seem that Kenta has experienced something to make him somewhat different to other humans, the speed you described last night would have required many years of training to achieve, and to be able to exude such killing intent as to actually temporally paralyze someone would take years also, it would seem Kenta isn't an ordinary human to say the least"

"What do you want done Buchou, I find it unlikely that Kenta-san will let me near him again until he has cooled off, and you still have Koneko on Issei after classes at the end of day, should I inform her we're swapping targets again?" Yumi asked still frowning about Kenta, he was her friend, or at least she hoped he still was, after today she just wasn't sure.

"I think its best if we leave Kenta alone for the time being, we'll try again next week and give him the weekend to cool off after today, if you see Koneko, inform her the plan remains the same except for those changes" Rias said as she stood up walking over to the window.

Yumi nodded and walked out of the room a frown still on her face from her thoughts of Kenta, as Rias stood at the closed window looking out, _'and so the mystery that is Kenta Maki continues, this is getting very interesting'_

* * *

 **Time Skip Sunday: Kentas POV**

I had decided the best way for me to watch out for Issei was by tailing him, not the best tactic I know but it was the only way possible to make sure he didn't get hurt on this date of his, that girl just gave me the creeps.

I've been tailing them all day as they've been going through the mall, I know I look like a stalker right now with my hoodie up and my shades on, I don't even know why I brought my black bokken, but something just told me in my gut to bring it and if I've learned anything its always trust your gut.

Ok I'm trailing them right now I'm currently standing about twenty meters off them behind one of the shop walls just watching as they talk, so far they've been to several stores, a diner, a movie and then to a jewellery store where Issei bought her a really nice charm bracelet, it must have cost a month of his porn money stash, I may actually have to re think my opinion of him when it comes to women, he maybe a pervert, but he can actually be a gentlemen when he wants to be, when he's not imagining motor boating her oppai that is, I mean seriously he needs to get laid something bad.

As I'm watching them around the corner every few seconds, a sent catches my attention, channelling energy into my nose I blink a few times. _'Lavender, cookies and cats. That person who was watching me on Thursday night!'_ I stopped and looked around, only to see short white hair duck away behind a wall about ten meters away from me and I blink seeing it had a black cat hair pin in it. I move to go to see if I can catch them but I'm instantly blocked by someone.

A girl with short cut brown hair that stuck out at the sides, wearing a pink dress with a white bottom and black shoulder pads, holding a small bag in one arm and holding out a leaflet in the other.

"Would you like one?" she asked in a kind tone.

The sudden appearance of this girl just caught me off guard, and I blinked and accepted the leaflet she was handing me, I didn't even respond, it was like she had just came out of nowhere. Then she just smiled a sweet smile and walked away.

I blinked coming out of my daze and looked down at the leaflet, it was some weird occult thing, with strange symbols on it, and then I noticed the phrase in the middle, _'"your wish will be granted", yea right, there's only one thing I wish for and only I can see it done',_ I think as I rolled my eyes, I was about to throw it away when I stopped remembering Yumi-Chan was into the occult things like this. I had been feeling like crap for snapping at her on Friday, _'maybe she would be interested in this, I can think of a way to apologies for being a total ass later'._

I looked up realizing I had completely forgot about my stalker and now they were probably long gone, I looked back to Issei and this girl, I didn't even catch her name, only to see they were walking away in the direction of the part as the sun was going down, I quickly followed as I put the leaflet in my back pocket.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Ok now I really feel like a stalker, I'm hiding in the bushes just off to the side of Issei and this girl as they walk through the park, it's starting to get dark now and I'm starting to think I was imagining that killing intent on Friday, that hangover was so rough I could have walked into Lucifer himself and not know it.

I'm crouching behind some bushes over to the side with my bokken in my left hand, anyone who spots me right now would think I'm some psycho killer out for his first kill, but let them think that, I've had people think worse of me.

I focus my energy into my ears as I try to listen into the conversation, I can hear them clear enough but the running water from the fountain is messing with my hearing a bit, I really need to practice with my ears more, but there's only so much I can do reading the charred papers and working on my own.

I focus on listening in to try and gauge where this whole thing is heading and guess if I need to leave, I really don't want to be here if these two start making out. That would really be awkward.

"It sure was fun today." The girl says giving a sweet smile to Issei. Who's just rubbing the back of his head like he a kid who got praised for getting a question right.

I couldn't help but give a grin and hope I was wrong about this girl, it would be nice if they did actually work out, and perhaps she'd be good for him, help him focus his pervert side at the least.

"Hey, Ise-kun." She says taking a step closer to him making him blush as his eyes travel to her chest.

I roll my eyes, _'focus on her eyes you idiot, not her oppai',_ I think to myself as I keep listening.

"What is it, Yuuma-Chan?" Issei responds blushing like mad as she comes even closer.

So her name was Yuuma, interesting name, it means "setting sun" if I remember correctly, I wonder why her parents called her that?

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?" Yuuma asks Issei as she puts her hands together behind her back so innocently, pushing her bust forward to Issei. I just smirked.

Oh this girl's got Issei's number bad, if there's one thing he loves its Oppai, and it looks like she might just give him a taste tonight, I start taking a few sliding steps back getting ready to move away if they do start making out.

"W-What is the w-wish you want?" Issei stutters out like a little kid, I smirked.

 _'Congratulants ya perv, you found someone who will let you grope them, I'm out of here'_ I think to myself as I turn but I keep listening as I go to move off. But I stop when I hear her response clear as day.

"Will you die for me?" she says in a sickly sweet tone, making me turn on my heels as I narrow my eyes gripping my bokken.

 _'And ladies and gentlemen we have a crazy bitch in the flesh. Sorry Issei, I was really hoping I was wrong about her'_ I think as I got on one knee ready to move at a moment's notice.

"...Eh? That is...huh, sorry, can you repeat that again? I think there's something wrong with my ears." Issei asks probably thinking he heard wrong. But I knew better.

"Will you die for me?" she asks again this time laughing as she moves back.

Ok this girl is ten kinds of crazy, she's starting to make Minatsuki Takami seem like a nice hopeful dream. I start to rise ready to walk out and stop this when something happens that my eyes can't believe.

 ***FLAP***

Black wings appear from her back. As she starts to flap them faster and faster as black feathers start to fall from them as she takes off into the air.

 _'Ok just what the fuck is going on here, are we in the fucking twilight zone or something, I've seen some freaky shit being me, but people growing wing just doesn't happen what the hell is this'_ , I think as I stare at the scene wide eyed as this girl begins to change further.

Her eyes grow colder as her body begins to change her clothes are torn to shreds revealing her growing body as she keeps growing, she had a beautiful figure, slender and with a decent sized rack on her and perfect skin everywhere else, no wonder Issei was head over heels for her, but in a second she's covered again in what looks to be a dominatrix leather get up that barely covers her new curves but makes her look so much more sinister, at the same time as making her look hot as hell. _'Damn it why's it always the hot ones who are bat shit crazy with wings….. I can't believe I just thought that'_

"Y-Yuuma-C-Chan?" Issei stutters out completely freaked out and afraid, who the fuck could blame him, his new "girlfriend" just sprouted wings, donned a dominatrix get up, most would be freaking out right now, well the wings part would freak me out, but the dominatrix part would make me ask a few questions.

Then she starts talking in a much older voice, cold and unfeeling. "It was fun. The short time I spent with you. It was like playing house with a little child." She says with a cold smile.

I growl below my breath, so this bitch was only playing with him, that's fucking cold. But them my eyes widen again as she raised her hand and light starts to gather in it like she's manipulating light energy. My body moves on instinct as I set my bokken down, and start moving my hands, _'Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger'_

As my hands move the light forms into a long jagged pink pole with a sharp end, a spear. As it makes a sickening buzzing sound as it glows.

This girl grins evil before pulling back her arm spear in hand ready to throw, just as my hands stop moving, and I took in a deep breath. _'Not today bitch, and not my buddy.'_

* * *

 **Authors POV**

Issei was frozen to the spot not sure what he was seeing, his girlfriend, Yuuma, had just transformed and now she was even hotter than before but not he wasn't sure what he was seeing she had created this pink spear out of light and was about to make him into a shish kabob with it as she got ready to throw it. But as she did a voice called out from their left in the shadows just as she was ready to release the spear, and it was a voice that Issei recognized.

 ** _"Fire Release: Great Fireball!"_** yelled the voice as the next thing a massive fire ball the size of a car came out of nowhere heading right for Yuuma, making her yes go wide as she quickly moved to the right just in time to dodge the massive fire ball just as it shot into the air and exploded into a fiery explosion.

Isseis eyes winded as the explosion took place and he looked up watching it but then he felt a gust of wind move past him and he looked in front of him to see the back of the person who he heard the yell from, his best friend Kenta, who was standing in front of him his hoodie now open and hanging around his waist showing a sort of chain metal shirt on him, that looked like chain mail but had wider gaps and Issei could see the black shirt below it, as Kenta stood in a pose both his hands griping the black bokken in front of him as he glared at Yuuma in anger. Issei was so shocked he barely registered when Kenta called to him.

"Hey Issei you ok?"

* * *

 **Kentas POV**

 _'Damn it she had to dodge that, and I can only do two more of them and then I'm at my limit'_ , "Hey Issei, you ok?" I called over my shoulder to Issei who seems to be rooted to the spot.

"K-Kenta, is that you, what the hell was that? What the hell is going on!?" he yells freaking out, yea that's the logical thing to-do.

"Well yesterday I had a bad feeling about this girl, and then your Kaa-san told me you two were dating so I decided to tail you. Long story short I was right and now this crazy bitch has went all Minatsuki Takami on your ass, and grown wings I might add, anything I missed?" I said in a sarcastic tone no taking my eyes off this winged bitch as she gets her baring's and is now glaring at the pair of us.

"What's this another worm for me to step on, oh how fun" the bitch starts to laugh but is obviously shaken from my little fire ball earlier, making me smirk.

"Yea good luck with that!" I called as I channelled my energy into my bokken and swung in an upward arc sending out a wave of flames at the bitch making her eyes widen as she had to dodge again. I pointed my bokken at her, "I suggest you leave now before I decide to roast some crow"

My threat only proved to make her glair harder at me, "Like some worm could even hurt a fallen angel like me, I don't know where your powers come from, but they're beginning to annoy" she hisses in anger.

 _'Fallen angel, so that's what she is, freaky'_ , I thought as I retook my stance, "last warning leave or die" I threaten focusing my killing intent in my voice trying to intimidate her, I can see her visibly sweat from it but that's all. I turn my head slightly to Issei, "Hey, Ise, get out of here, I'll hold her back long enough for you to bolt, run as fast as you can" I whispered back to him.

He looks at me like I'm crazy, "what the hell, first you appear out of nowhere in a ninja get up, next your throwing fire like some kind of pyro-maniac, I know your special and all with those eyes you say are in your family but this is just ridiculous and now you want me to run, what about you?!"He yells in a whisper back.

I smirked, "I'll explain everything later Issei, but I can handle myself you can't, now get moving before this bitch try's to stick us like cocktail sausages" I whispered back.

He cringes at my analogy but nods, "alright but I expect one hell of an explanation when you catch up, and you will catch up don't go dying on me" he whispers back as he starts to shuffle on his feel getting ready to bolt my killing intent still focused on this bitch making her freeze up.

I grinned, "Don't worry, I've still got too much left to take care of before I go and do that", _'yea like end that bastard for what he did'_

Issei nodded before turning on his heels and taking off like a champion sprinter, all those years of running from the hordes of angry girls finally paying off.

As he did the fallen bitch seemed for fight against my killing intent just enough to see him run she snarled, "Like I'd let you get away!" she yelled creating another spear in her hand and throwing it.

I narrowed my gaze back on her and swung my bokken in an arc sending a wave of flames up and destroying the spear, "Your fight's with me!" I yelled back as I channelled energy into my legs and used the boost to push me up in a jump until I was in the air level with her, "and this is one fight your goanna lose!" I yelled as I brought my bokken down sending out another wave of flames at her, she narrowly dodge it getting her left wing clipped slightly as she did so.

"Bastard!" she yelled as she created another spear as I fell to the ground, I narrowed my eyes as she threw it, and I channelled more energy into my bokken making it burst into flames and it and the spear connected and I batted it away.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" I yelled as I threw the bokken down cutting the flow of energy and stopping the flames as I started to move my hands in a blur and stopped before taking in a breath. **_"Fire Release: Great Fireball: victory flames!"_** I yelled as I spewed out a scorching hot flamethrower into the air at the flying bitch making her go wide eyed and fly up narrowly dodging my stream of flames.

I cut my energy and was panting a bit now, the second version always did take a bit more out of me but I could still move. "Had enough yet you crazy bitch!" I yelled trying not to sound strained as I picked up my bokken.

She sneered at me, but then smirked a victorious smirk that creeped me out, "I hate to disappoint you but I've already won this, you're on your last legs, whatever those attacks of yours are they obviously take a large toll on your energy and by the looks of it you've only got one left in you before you collapse from exhaustion", she smirked

I snarled in anger, she was right but I hate to admit it, but then she spoke again.

"And what makes it even better is you've lost and you don't even know it" she laughed at me.

"What the hell are you blabbing about now, this fights still got another round left in it and I'm not giving up!" I yelled as I got ready to go for her but she just laughed even louder.

"You see, Ha-ha-ha, your reason for fighting is already dead and you don't even know it" she laughed as I stopped my eyes wide, she couldn't mean.

"What are you saying?" I growled out in anger but really inside I was shaking hoping she was just lying.

"Oh, you didn't know, too bad, it's just that I'm not alone, you see I had a friend of my circling the park on the off chance there was a hiccup in the plan, she'll have found the little brat by now and run him through, sorry to say but you sent him from one executioner to another" she grinned evilly.

My breath hitched hearing her words, _'no, no it can't be true, not Issei, he can't be… damn it not again…I'll kill her, I'll kill her'_ , "I'LL KILL YOU!" I yelled as I channelled my energy into my legs and pushed off the ground harder than I ever had before. As I sored towards her all I wanted to do was end this fucking bitch she had to die.

And it was at that moment I felt a surge of power course through me as my vision became sharper and she seemed to slow down even just a bit, I barely even registered it, I just wanted her dead and I knew I was going to do it. She saw me coming and I raised my bokken coved in flames as she created a spear and the two collided and they grinded off each other as I continued to rise up and I pushed her down knocking her back in the air a few meters as I continued to go up.

As I reached the apex of my jump I let go of my bokken as I blitzed through another series of hand movements, _'my strongest technique, it's all or nothing'_ , before I took in a breath deeper than before. I yelled out, **_"Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction!"_** I yelled as I breathed out a huge stream of flames at her, her eyes widen as she tried to move out of the way, but she was two slow and was completely engulfed in the sea of flames coming from my mouth. But a second after I felt a pain shoot through me, one I knew all too well, _'damn it out of energy'_ I thought as I cut the flow to keep from passing out right then and there as the flames stopped. But not before I had seen its effects, I burnt about a five meter square of the park forest, _'woops'_ , there was a tall tower of smoke rising up from it covering the area where I had roasted the crazy bitch.

I flinched the pain of over using my energy still fresh, the bitch was definitely dead but know I had a bigger problem, I was falling from a height and I had no energy to cushion my landing. _'Crap...'_ my thought was cut short when I felt a gust of air and an even worse pain go through my body.

 ***COUGH**SPLUTTER***

I coughed up a mouthful of blood as I looked down, it was a spear, one of that fallen bitches spears run right through my armoured shirt and my chest, it was through my lung, I coughed again as I felt more blood rush into my mouth. Air rushed by my head and the rest of my body as I fell to the ground and hit it with a thud, I couldn't feel anything, only the cold as I tried to look around somehow I was alive but not for much longer, I looked up to see that fallen bitch take off but with some bad burns.

 _'Damn it, all of that and I still couldn't kill her, damn it why am I so weak!'_ I though as I lay there before spluttering blood as I choked, _'damn it, I can't die here, I can't die, not until he's dead….Issei I'm…'_

I could feel my vision beginning to fade as the smell of smoke filled my sense, I was going to die, and be scorched by the very fires I set, oh the fucking irony. My eyes started to close as I tried to hang on, but for what no one would come, I was alone, like I always am.

But then as I was about to fade from life a bright crimson light filled my vision before fading, and the last thing I saw was her crimson hair before darkness overcame me.

 **(AN: And done, damn that took a while to write, for those of you who are curious, the original chapter I wrote was only 4K words long this one is 15K words long, so a drastic improvement there and I do believe a drastic improvement overall.**

 **I do hope all the loyal followers of my original version come to follow and enjoy this one as much as they did the first, but if not I understand. One note I would like to mention, until this fiction reaches the point where the original left off at around chapter 20, I won't be adding it to my profile schedule for regular postings, instead I will be having it on a post when ready basis, so as soon as I have a chapter written and its BETA read, I will post it, so please have patience a drastic rewrite like this takes time for each chapter, I'm aiming for 10K words or more each chapter so they will be worth the wait, also I am writing this in between the multiple other fan fictions on my profile, with other in various stages of planning, and I'm doing all this while working for a foundation degree, I have a lot on my plate.)**

Please take a few moments to leave a review of what you thought about the new approach I'm taking and your general opinion over all on the rewrite.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ok guys, I'm glad to see you're all enjoying the rewrite, when I saw the response I got from chapter one I blitzed this chapter over the next few days to get it done, it came out at just over 10k words so its three times longer than its original version in DxD: DDG. I'd had complains in the past about replying to comments in chapters, so I'm not doing it this time around, just know that I read them all and I take your criticism on board, so please post something and no one or two word reviews, I get excited when I get an email notifying me of a review, and it's just a let-down when I open it to see a one word review, even if it is praising my work, put a bit of effort into it will you please._**

 ** _On a final note this will be the last post for a little while, I need to work on other fictions to keep them flowing, so I'll post in a week or so when I have time._**

 ** _I do not own High school DxD, or any other anime elements mentioned, I only own my OC_**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Talking"- Normal

 _'Thoughts'- Italic_

 ** _"Attacks!"- Bold Italic_**

 **["E mentally talking"]- Bold**

 **{"Ddraig mentally talking"}- Bold**

 ** _['E thinking']- Bold Italic_**

 ** _{'Ddraig thinking'}- Bold Italic_**

* * *

Waking up has never been my best times of the day, on good mornings I'd naturally wake up and lay on in bed for a few extra hours before getting up and going for a shower while I wait for the tea to brew, before grabbing some toast on the way out for school. Other mornings I'd never have gone to sleep and end up lying in bed all night never getting any rest, but then there are those nights I go to sleep only to wake up screaming, those are the nights I re-live that nightmare of that day over and over and over again, like a constant reminder of the hell that has been my life.

Ever since the meds stopped working when I was fourteen that had been the three mornings and nights I had varied between. I always wished for the first but very seldom did it come, not until I started drinking at sixteen did they become more frequent and made life more bearable. Sure the hangovers were a bitch but I would take them and a good night's sleep any day of the week after months of nightmares of re-living that night over and over in my head. In the end I just want the pain to stop.

That is why this morning is such an enigma to me, for the first time in… I can't honestly remember when, I've woken up without a hangover, feeling rested. No nightmares, no hours of endless silence, of lying awake wanting for sleep even if the nightmares come, I actually slept last night.

I blink once and then a second time as I open my eyes looking up at the ceiling above my bed as I try to recall the last time I had this feeling of having had a good night's sleep…ah yes I remember now, several years ago, the night before it happened.

I sigh and close my eyes wanting to enjoy this feeling of peace and try to engrain it so I will remember it, slowly as a smile comes to my face, the silence is broken by a silent moan from my left.

My eyes open again this time wide, _'someone is in the bed with me, but…what the hell, I …last night…wait how am I alive…I should be…that girl her wings…Issei…my eyes…how?'_

My mind is racing as I run through all the memories of last night, I remember everything clearly, _'I should be dead, why aren't I dead?'_ I sit bolt upright my eyes wide in confusion. I look to my hands, _'I'm still here, but none of this makes any sense.'_ I hear that soft moan again.

I look to my left to see a figure under the cover, I see crimson hair from the top of the sheets, _'there's only one person I know with that hair colour'_. I grab the covers a pull them back slightly revealing the second occupant of my bed.

Rias Gremory, I recognized her from school. But what the hell is she doing in my bed. I groaned as I shake my head and flipped my legs out over the side of the bed to stand up, before taking a few steps to the dresser at the side of my room.

My room is a long rectangle, with the head of my bed against the east wall facing the door which is on the west side. The bathroom is to the right of my bed and there's a window with curtains to the left, with a dresser and mirror to the left of my bed before the window looking out over the front yard.

As I take a few steps I hold my head as some light shines in from a crack in the blinds, and it feels like I just ran a mile or two, I lean on the dresser as I hold my head. _'Now I remember, the last thing I saw before I blacked out…or at least I think I blacked out, was red hair, Rias' red hair'_. As I go to sit on the dresser I feel the wood on my skin, and a cool breeze which causes me to look down, I'm completely commando right now _'…great.'_

I pull open one of the dresser drawers and pull out a pair of boxers and slip them on, then a thought crossed my mind, _'she couldn't be…could she?'_ I thought as I walked over to the still sleeping Rias on my bed and lifted the cover slight and…yep I was right completely butt-ass-nude, and at this moment I don't hate my photographic memory so much.

I let go of the cover and let it fall back over her, before I sigh, _'this is one hell of a… Shit!'_ I just remembered what caused all this, _'that bitch with the wings, she was dating Issei, and she said her friend got him, does that mean. He's…'_

I clench my fists in anger, _'if he is someone is going to fucking burn for this'_. I growled slightly below my breath but as I did I felt my energy surge and my vision get sharper, wait, my vision.

I moved to the bathroom and opened the door, and moved to the large mirror on the wall, I looked into it and my eyes widened, my eyes. They were red with black rings around the outside, there were two tomoes in my left eye and one in my right, my Sharingan had awakened.

* * *

 **Back in the bedroom Rias POV**

I turn in my sleep looking for the warmth I was holding a few moments ago, but I can't find it, I felt the covers on me being moved but they're still on me, I slowly open my eyes trying to remember where I am. _'Ah yes Kenta's house, finding him last night right after Issei was a complete stroke of luck, lucky Akeno was able to take Issei while I attended to Kenta. Speaking of which, where is he?'_

I blink a few times noticing he's not in front of me, but then I hear the door to the bathroom open behind me, I sit up and look over as he goes inside in a hurry, _'well that's rather rude._ ' I get up and shrug the covers off me, letting the air touch my skin, I normally sleep in the nude, it's so much more freer than sleeping in pyjamas or nightwear, I walk over to the door thinking about having some fun and seeing why he walked out completely ignoring me.

I'm even more curious about him now, after he took up half of my pawn pieces to bring back, and with Issei taking the other half, I'm curious as to what makes him worth so many.

As I get closer to the door I can see him standing at the large mirror looking at himself, I blink wondering what he could be looking at, before I see his eyes, they're red, but then they suddenly fade to black, _'did I just see that?'_ I shake my head thinking it must have just been a trick of the light, there's only one optical sacred gear, I must have just been seeing things.

But then he turned right around and looked at me, his eyes, pure black eyries they're actually so beautiful, but suddenly the warmth that I see in them goes out like it was covered over as he looks at me blankly.

"Care to put some clothes on" he says to me in a tone that makes me blink. _'Odd, normally boys his age seeing my body in this state of undress would be swooning and drooling over me, you're different Kenta Maki, interesting.'_

"Um, sure" I say as I move to the side to pick up my underwear I had put to the side last night. As I slipped them on I called back to him. "How's your chest?"

"Its fine" he calls back in a blank tone as he comes out of the bathroom, "I assume you have something to do with the reason I'm alive right now and not feeding the worms in the park"

I flinch, _'that's an odd way to look at nearly dying'_ , I make a note of it for later, "Yes but we can talk about that later, I was hoping…" I start but then I notice him looking around.

"Where are my clothes from last night?" he asks looking over the room his eyes darting over everywhere.

"Um, I put them in the closet" I said a little confused by his reaction to all this, _'is he used to the supernatural somehow? There was no indication of it by the way he acted before._ '

Hearing my response he nodded and walked over to the closet door opening it. He lifting the pile of clothes and frowned. "Damn it took me weeks to repair this" he said as he looked at the damage to the metal linking on the light chain shirt he had been wearing last night. Now that I see it in a better light, it was iron each separate link was an iron ring. It wasn't just for style. That was light combat armour. _'Why would he…'_ I started to think but then he just took it and walked into the closet I followed but stopped to looking in as my eyes widened slightly.

The closet door was actually a second door into the room connected to his, and then to the hallway. Inside there were two mannequins and a few chests but over to the side there were racks of clothes mostly darker stuff black and brown clothes, hoodies, shirts, trousers with multiple pockets. That was all on one side on the other there was another railing with a couple of sets of the male Kouh academy uniform.

I watch as Kenta walks over and fits the light armoured shirt over one of the mannequins and frowns looking at the hole the spear of light made in its upper chest. "Damn that's another weeks work" he said as he turns and looked right at me, "something you wanted?" he asked still with a blank tone, completely unreadable as he walked over and began getting dressed.

"Um I was just wondering if we could talk about what happened last night" I said as he pulled on the Kouh school trousers, and a black shirt.

"Now's not really the best time" he replied, as he walked over to another cupboard and opened it. He took out a second armoured shirt and pulled it on before an academy dress shirt, followed by a black hoodie… _'Does he wear that all the time at school? Why does he walk around in armour?'_

He walks out past me and starts pulling on a pair of black boots, _'I have to find out what is going on here.'_

"Um just what are you doing exactly aren't you going to school" I asked hoping to get something other than a blank response.

"Yes that's the plan, but first I've got that winged bitch and her buddy to track down and kill" he says as he laces up his boots.

He's going after the fallen angels, "Are you sure that's such a good idea, you nearly died last night"

He pauses for a moment and I can see him tense up, in anger maybe, before he responded. "Yea well someone did die last night, those bastards killed him and now I'm going to kill them." He says in an angry tone as he stands up and goes for the door.

 _'So that's it, he thinks that Issei died last night, that's why he's like this he wants revenge.'_ I thought before I quickly moved to stop him before he got himself killed, "Issei isn't dead" I say to him as he reaches for the door handle and stops, he looks back to me and blinks once.

"What did you say?" he asks in a partly pleading tone with a hint of hope in there.

I smiled a bit, "he's not dead, I found him last night before I found you, I had one of mine take him to his house and see to his wounds. He's just fine"

Hearing those words I could see some warmth come back to his eyes as he leaned back on the door frame before looking up to the ceiling, "thank fuck" he said in a happy tone.

* * *

 **Kentas POV**

 _'Thank fuck, he's alive, I thought for sure he was dead'_ I thought as I rested my head off the door as I sighed, "thank you" I said not really looking at Rias but directing it at her.

"For what?" she asked confused at my thanks.

I looked to her with a semi-smile, "for making sure he survived, I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost him"

She seemed taken back by my statement, though I don't show it sometimes, Issei is really the only thing I have left from the time before it all…from before my life went to hell.

She smiled a kind smile towards me, "you're welcome" she said warmly.

A few seconds ticked by as we just stood there, before I finally broke the silence, "um not to be pushy or anything but would you mind putting your clothes on, not that I don't mind but being a dude, you standing there in nothing but your underwear is kind of awkward" I said rubbing the back of my head.

Then she blushed heavily, she must have completely forgot her state of dress, "yea sorry about that" she said before going over and picking up her clothes as I turned to the door.

"I'll make us some breakfast, come on down and we can talk when you're ready" I said as I walked out.

"Thanks I'll be down in a few minutes. You know for a moment I thought you might have not been normal, not many boys just walk around a girl like me in her underwear and not stop for a second look" she said with a rather teasing smirk.

I smirked back, "oh no, I'm as normal as they get. Well except for the full on photographic memory and all. Normally means I never need to look at something I like twice to know when I like it." I said back in an equally teasing tone making her blush slightly as I closed the door and walked down stairs.

I started down the stairs and into the kitchen, filled and started the kettle on the boil before checking the time, seven thirty, plenty of time for a good breakfast, I moved and started a good old fashioned fry up, eggs, sausages, beans pancakes, potato bread the works and made enough for two, it's not normally I'm cooking for two. The odd time Issei would come round and we'd have ourselves a games night with junk food and chill out gaming on the PS4 and I'd kick his ass at Mortal Kombat, but I never really have people for breakfast.

I start dishing out just as Rias came down, "I hope you don't mind that I used your shower?" she asked coming in

I shook my head, "not at all, I would have gotten one myself but I was in a bit of a mind-set at the time and got dressed without one"

She sat down at the table and I brought the plates of food over, "so you always wear body armour to school?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

I smirked, "it's a habit I picked up, never really saw a reason to stop it" I said with a shrug

"But don't your parents find it weird you going to school wearing it?" she asked, an innocent question but I tensed at the mention of them none the less, and I think she noticed.

 _'Deflect, deflect, deflect'_. "What about you sleeping in a strangers bed bare-ass-nude, I'm sure yours don't approve of that" I said redirecting trying not to answer.

Now it was her turn to flinch slightly but I get the feeling it wasn't for the same reason as mine was.

"Well I don't normally see them much, I travelled here to learn so I only really go home during the holidays" Rias answered as we ate.

"I see, well I must say your Japanese is very good for a transfer student, I couldn't even tell" I said as a compliment.

"Thank you" she said in return.

"So I guess we should really address the elephant in the room Hm. why were you sleeping in my bed last night? Aside from the obvious fact that the last thing I remember before passing out was falling thirty-some meters with a spear made of light rammed through my lung. Care to explain how you healed me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Rias smiled, "all will be explained later on in the meeting. But I have to say I'm a little curious as to how I found you. The entire area around you in a five meter radius had been completely scorched like someone had incinerated the area, care to explain what happened? I've never seen anything like it." she asked

I shrugged, "all will be explained later on in the meeting~" I parroted back with a slight grin and I caught her slight twitching eye at my response. "You answer my questions, and I answer yours. Deal?"

"Deal" she said with a smirk.

We both finished our breakfast and I carried the plates over to the sink and turned the kettle on to re heat as I got some cups and started getting the tea herbs ready. Always good to start your morning with a nice cup of tea, well it is with a hangover, coffee in my opinion just makes it worse. The assault on the nose just screws with my head even more.

I bring the steeping tea over to the table and set them down as I walked over to the glass doors and opened them up to let the morning air in, I looked to the steps and saw the my black bokken on the ground and picked it up.

"Oh I wasn't able to get into the Dojo so I just left that out there, I hope that's alright" Rias said seeing me lift it.

I checked it over, not even a scratch, "yep it's alright" I say as I take it inside and set it by the door. _'I think I'll be taking the black one with me from now on, better safe than sorry.'_

I then came back to the table and sat down as we started drinking the tea in relative silence.

* * *

 **Time skip**

We left the house about half an hour later, most of the time it was relative silence, but that was what to expect of two people who hadn't spoken to each other before that morning only to wake up naked in the same bed, talk about awkward.

As we exited the house, I looked over to by some miracle Issei was actually up on time that morning and was coming out of his house at the same time accompanied by a girl. She had long black hair and violet eyes, wearing the standard Kouh academy uniform. _'That must have been the one Rias mentioned who took care of Issei last night.'_

As we walked past Isseis house they came out and we joined up with them.

"Good morning Akeno" Rias said with a smile to the girl, so her name was Akeno.

"Good morning, Buchou. And Good morning Kenta-kun your certainly looking better than you were last night" she said looking to me with a slight smile.

I smiled back, "Good morning, Akeno-Senpai, it's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for taking care of Issei, where I could not" I said before I gave a slight bow.

"Ara-Ara so polite, think nothing of it Kenta-kun, and please just Akeno is fine" she said before both her and Rias started walking and I looked to Issei who was at this moment looked like he was in a pervert's paradise. _'Well they were both attractive and well-endowed in all the areas attractive girls would be'_ , I think as I quickly flash back my memories of this morning with a slight smirk, _'very well-endowed indeed'_. Ok I'm a perv too I admit it, but at least I can keep it under control, needless to say I have other things that occupy my mind.

We walk to school in relative silence but as we get closer to the gate I speak up, "not to sound ungrateful or anything but I think its best if we widen the gap between us here. If people start thinking there's something between me or ether of you two ladies, it would prove to be troublesome for a friend of mine who I am assisting in similar matters" I say as politely as possible.

Rias smiles and looked back to me, "You mean Yumi, it's alright I understand she told me how you were helping her, very noble of you. I'll send her to fetch the two of you later there are still matters to discuss so for now just go about your day and relax, and we'll see you two later" she says as she turned and began walking off.

"See you later Kenta-kun, Issei-kun" Akeno winks at us before following Rias making me smirk and Issei start drooling.

I sighed before slapping him across the back of the head, "get your head out of the gutter Issei"

"Hey I can't help it, I woke up in bed this morning with a pair of the biggest oppai in the world in my face, I can't help it if my horny" Issei says rubbing where I slapped him.

I rolled my eyes, "Issei your always horny, your brain is set on constant perv mode. Now focus, what happened last night after I told you to run?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder.

Isseis eyes widened hearing me speak, "you're telling me that wasn't a dream that last night really happened" he said in a near shout.

I nodded in response, "as hard as that is to believe, yes last night really did happen. Now answer my question what happened after your ran?"

Issei put his hand to his stomach, "some guy in a fedora and trench coat shoved a blue pole through my gut, he came out of nowhere and had the same wings as…as Yuuma did." He said sadly as he looked like he remembered that she had tried to kill him.

I nodded my head, "she wasn't for you buddy, you'll find someone eventually and they'll love ya perv and all."

He smiled slightly at my joke but then he looked at me, "but what the fuck was that last night? What was with all that fire? How the hell did you do that?"

I smirked at him before rubbing the back of my head, "yea sorry about keeping all that from you, it's kind of something I learned when I was young, before the two of us became friends"

His eyes bulged, "you could spit fire when you were six, what the hell!" he said loudly but I covered his mouth.

"The reason I didn't tell you about it was because it was a secret that my folks taught me how to do, it's something that only those in my family can do like the Sharingan. Which I only told you about because were friends, and I would like things like that to remain a secret alright." I said heatedly with my hand still over his mouth, he nodded telling me he gets it and I remove my hand.

"Yea I get it, sorry. But still its freaking awesome man, and you still have to awaken those Sharingan things you told me about, I can't wait to see them when you do. They sounded totally bad ass" he said with partial stars in his eyes.

I smirked, "actually the thing is Issei, last night I did awaken them" I said before looking to him channelling energy into my eyes activating my Sharingan for a moment and his eyes bulged.

"Holy crap, so those are the Sharingan you told me about, they look bad as fuck" he said looking at them.

I smirked, "they aren't mature yet, but when they are I'll be ready, I'm so close I can feel it."

Issei frowned, "you mean you'll be going out to look for him, Arashi"

I clenched my fists, "I told you never to mention his name to me again" I said deactivating my Sharingan and looked away.

Issei flinched, "sorry, but it's been so long what if…"

I started walking away not wanting to listen, "drop it Issei, and come on we'll be late for class" I said as I walked off.

I could hear him sigh under his breath before following me in silence. _'Sorry Issei, but I still can't talk about him, not after what he did. He will pay for that night, and he will pay at the end of my blade.'_

* * *

 **Scene break Classroom**

Class was the last thing on my mind today. It's not as if I hadn't already memorized all the text books within the first week of coming here, test are pretty easy when you just have to close your eye for a split second to find the answer to any question on them.

Right now I was sitting in my usual spot only my bokken was across my lap and I was leaned back with my feet on the table eyes fixed to the ceiling. No there wasn't anything on it to attract my attention. I was looking up because I wanted something to focus on that wasn't going to distract me. I was running through a new training schedule in my head, my Sharingan had awakened, time to triple everything.

While I may have been lost in thought the rest of the world was not lost around me, I could tell who was here and who wasn't, who was looking at me and who wasn't. one thing that stood out Yumi-chan wasn't here, I had been hoping to apologise for what happened last week I still felt like crap for that, but just hearing someone even mention them who didn't know them gets to me, I'll have to apologise to Shitori-sempai also, I must have completely freaked her out with my killing intent, _'I am such an idiot.'_

Class went on and I remain fixed to my position, my eyes boring holes in the ceiling, I started to flash back to last night remembering that bitch with the wings, her powers were unlike anything I had ever seen and her wings, she said she was a fallen angel but just what the hell is going on here, just what the hell is happening around here it's like there's a hidden world and I'm just seeing it for the first time, wait seeing it for the first time…it couldn't be.

* * *

 **Flash back**

Both Kenta and his older brother sat in the Seiza position both facing their father, as they sat in the Dojo, their father had often called them there to talk seriously, in here the rest of the outside world faded away and it was just them.

"Today we start a new branch in your training, in the past we have only been focusing on your physical bodies, now we look inside to our life energy. Through it those of our family have been able to perform feats the likes of which others in the world would see as miracles, they would call what we can do impossible, but for us, impossible is just another step in our day"

Kenta blinked and gulped slightly, "Tou-chan, why is it that only we can do these things, these miracle that you speak of, why can't anyone else?"

His father smiled at him, "well Kenta, a long time ago these miracles were quite comin and were used by most, but they took time to learn to use, as technology advanced the people who used these abilities became few in number and only a few still use them, the skills have been taught in our family for a very long time, my Tou-san taught me and now I am teaching both of you"

"But Tou-chan if that's so then why don't people still mention it surely stories would have been told about them" Kenta asked wanting to known more.

His father smiled at his sons' curiosity, he could always spot where things didn't add up, when something was amiss. "It was a very-very long time ago. Arashi, Kenta. The history of our family is a long tale, and it comes with a heavy burden on our shoulders when our Sharingan awakens, sadly the time has yet to come when this tale and burden can be revealed to you both. But know this, upon the awakening and maturing of your eyes, you will both see the world for how it truly is, and I pray that when you see it, that you remember what I have taught you both, family, honour, friends, hold tight to these and no matter what the world beyond those doors will throw at you, you will weather any storm"

 **Flash back end**

* * *

I blinked remembering the memory and sat in my seat properly my eyes now fixed to the desk as I tried to decipherer my father's words. _'Tou-chan, did, did you know about all of this'_

I just sat there my heart and mind racing, _'if he did know, then this was what he would have shown to me when my Sharingan had matured, whatever is ahead I will weather the coming storm.'_ I thought as a determined look came across my face gripping my bokken.

* * *

 **Time skip end of class**

It has been a rather slow day, I spent it deep in thought eyes closed as I tried to work out just what could possibly happen next. Trying to pull together all I had on recent events to try and determine just what was going on in all of this.

 _'From what I've been told. That girl last night was a fallen angel, whatever that means. If that is the case and she was telling the truth, I can logically deduce that she was ether completely delusional and was some complete psycho, or an angel of God or Kami-Sama, whatever you want to call him, at one point, and fell from heaven to earth for some reason. And given that according to Issei that she had a friend that had the same wings, ether they're both psychotic, or they were telling the truth, that and the fact that they were using power I've never seen before. It clearly wasn't a manipulation of life energy like what I can do it was something else entirely. So if she was telling the truth and she was a fallen angel then that can only mean angels and God exist also, but if that's the case then where there's good there must also be bad, demons and Lucifer as the bible said, then that can only mean one of two things in this equation as far as me and Issei are concerned, we've fallen into the shit and we're now about neck deep in it and its slowly rising…goodie'_

I had been broken out of my thoughts the next second when the school bell rang, signalling the end of the school day, I opened my eyes having been lost in thought, and sat up before standing up and slotting my bokken into place I was about to go find Rias and get some answers, when I went to walk to the door it opened to reveal someone else I had been wanting to talk to, Yumi.

"Oh, good afternoon Kenta-san" she said without her usual smile, she must have still been slightly put off by my outburst last week, "if you'll wait a moment, I was sent to fetch you and Issei-san from Buchou"

I blinked, "Buchou…ah you must mean Rias very well" I said as I looked to Issei and waved to him, "Yo Issei, get a move on we've been summoned" I say in a sarcastic tone, he nods back to me and look to Yumi, "lead the way Yumi-chan" I said with a smirk.

Yumi nods and turns beckoning us to follow.

We exit the building and start making our way across the school grounds, I have no idea where we're going but the silence between us is killing me, and I've been dying to speak to her all day, so now's as good a time as any. I speed up my walk and come along side Yumi-chan.

"Hey" I say as I come alongside her, "listen I just wanted to apologies for my little outburst last week, I shouldn't have lost my cool like that. It's just there are things in my past that I don't like people to talk about" I say clenching my fists slightly.

I don't look to her, but I can feel her take a glance at me before giving a small nod, "I'm sorry if I said anything that upset you, I didn't mean to" she said with a frown, I nodded in response, "I understand there are things you don't like talking about we all have them so there's no need to apologise for acting the way you did, I hit a nerve that's all"

I frowned, "but I still shouldn't have acted in anger like that, especially to a friend. It's just…the drinking is my doing, it's my way of trying to forget the past you could say.I told you about my photographic memory," Yumi nodded, "well there are things I'd rather I forget, they don't left me sleep some nights, the drink is how I cope, my parents have no say in the matter" I say with my fists clenching even tighter, before I release them with a sight, "so can we put the matter behind us, friends?" I say holding my hand out, I saw her frown but it turned into a smile and a nod as she took the hand shake.

* * *

 **Issei's POV**

I heard their conversation, mom told me the reason Kenta left school like that last week. Someone said something to him that set him off. I guess that had been Yumi-san then. It must have been his folks she brought up, that's a raw nerve for him even after all these years, he won't even hear his own brother name. It still affects him. Who are you trying to lie to Kenta, I stayed over at your house a few of those nights that your memories didn't let you sleep, you woke up screaming like you had just seen that whole night over again, you never talk about your nightmares, and on some level I'm actually grateful for that, because something tells me if whatever they are about can make you scream like that they then what would just listening about them do to me. Mom said you drink too much, even I give you shit about that, but I can't help but think if that helps you get to sleep then perhaps it's not such a bad trade off, but I can't help but think wouldn't talking about that night help also. You never gave me any details only what you saw in less than ten words, nothing more, and I've never asked you to talk more about it, I don't know if that was to spare you the pain of talking about it or me from having to imagine the sight you saw that night, from what my folks told me, it was not something anyone should have to see the results of, but for you to actually bear witness to it, what that would do to a guy, I don't even want to imagine…no I don't have to imagine, because the reality is standing right in front of me and I call him my best friend.

* * *

 **Kentas POV**

 _'Issei has been awfully quiet back there as we've been walking, probably just been watching Yumi-chan's ass the whole way, well she does have a nice one, too bad she plays for our team, oh well.'_ I thought to myself as we walked, I had figured out where we were heading, the old school house.

We walked in through the entrance and I let my eyes glance around, it was a pretty well-kept building inside, it looked like it was cleaned regularly, I could see a few empty rooms on the walk through, ' _it must only be used by a single group then, I wonder…'_ I thought to myself but then we came to a halt outside of a room.

"We're here" Yumi-chan said before she walked forward and knocked on the door.

As she did I looked to the plaque on the door, _'Occult Research Club… so Rias must be the president then, that would explain the Buchou title and how she and Yumi-chan know each other, interesting, well I guess that only adds to my hypothesis then'_

"Buchou, I've brought them" Yumi-chan said aloud through the door, then the next second came a reply.

"Yes, thank you Yumi, you may come in" came a voice, Rias I think.

Yumi-chan opens the door and walks in, I follow after and Issei follows me.

We enter into the room to see Rias seated behind her desk looking over some papers, seated on one of the two sofas was another girl, one of small stature, with white hair and…a black cat hair pin, I think I just found the person who was watching me after school on Wednesday and then again while I was following Isseis date, and so the plot thickens.

I recognized her as soon as I saw her, Toujou Koneko, the school mascot, the boys like her for her cuteness, I'm normally not into Lolis but she's cute I'll give her that. But from what I've heard a girl of few words.

Taking a quick glance around the room I take a few mental notes, the room looked like something out of the Victorian era, a wood-panelled room with Victorian-style sofas and chairs along the walls with weird symbol plastered on the walls, and what looked to be a large occult circle carved into the floor.

As we walk in I give Toujou-san a quick nod, "Hello" I said politely, she just turns her head to me and gives a nod before turning back and taking a cookie out of a bag and eating it, _'ok, now I want a cookie',_ I think before I'm broke out of my train of thought when I hear running water, I look to the sound to see a shower area to the right side of the room, I raise an eyebrow looking at it, _'ok that's not weird or anything'_ , but then I hear the silence behind me and looked to see Issei gawking at the shower like he was desperately wishing for x-ray vision at that moment in time. I sigh asking my head, and in a shared moment I uttered.

"…..pervert."

"…..pervert."

At the double sided verbal assault Issei dropped to the ground like he had been hit on top of the head, I looked to the front to see Toujou-san looking up to me, I smiled down to her and she held up the bag of cookies to me.

"…..Koneko Toujou…lets be friends" she said with a slight smile

"Kenta Maki…. sure" I smiled back as I reached into the bag and took a cookie and eating it, _'hmm, good'_

I hear a slight giggle coming from Rias behind her desk, "it seems as though you've made a friend already Kenta, that's impressive Koneko doesn't normally take to strangers so quickly, she must like you" Rias smiled to me.

I grinned back, "well I'm a very likable person" said as I heard the water stop running a few seconds before Akeno came out drying her hair.

"Ara-Ara looks like everyone is getting along" Akeno says with a smile as she finishes drying. "Sorry I didn't have time for a shower this morning as I slept in"

I nodded back in understanding, but then I heard another thud behind me and I looked to see Issei passed out on the floor with blood trickling from his nose. He must have remembered his paradise this morning, I sighed and lightning struck twice.

"…..pervert."

"…..pervert."

I looked to Koneko-chan and grinned, "Great minds think alike Koneko-chan". She grinned back held out the bag as I took another cookie. We tapped our cookies together in a toasting way and at them with smirks.

* * *

 **Time skip**

We heard a groan from Issei as he began to regain consciousness after about half an hour, in which time I had stuck up a little game.

 ***Click*** , "and that I believe is checkmate, Rias" I said with a smirk leaving her blinking looking at the board.

"You, you beat me" she said in defeat as her eyes still scanned the board looking for some possible way that I had been wrong, but no I wasn't. I had positioned my rook along the back of the board covering A8 to H8, while her king was on D7, and my king was on F7 and my queen was on C5, I had her completely surrounded, she only head her bishop and rook left but the bishop was on D3 and the rook on G4, completely cut off from doing any move, the game was mine.

Sighing in defeat she tipped her king, "well played Kenta, well played in deed" she said sitting back lifting her tea cup I did the same, "I had never expected you to be so good, you certainly are full of surprizes"

I smirked, "hey give yourself some credit, she you took my first rook and bishop in the first ten moves I thought you had me, but in the end your overconfidence in your strategy was your undoing. When your queen and knights fell your plans fell apart and your moves were erratic. A good leader always has a backup play in play, and five more should the first two fail" I said as I sipped the tea, "delicious"

I could see Rias eyebrow twitching slightly at my comment, I must have hit a nerve, Akeno behind her chuckled slightly with her hand over her mouth, "Ara-Ara thank you Kenta-kun, so polite"

I took another sip of my tea enjoying its rich flavour, Guricha, my favourite. Finishing the cup I set it down and sighed.

"So shall we get down to business here, now that the perv is awake" I say as Issei flip onto his back with a smile on his face

"So I wasn't dreaming, I really am in a pervert's heaven" he said with a big grin on his face, I rolled my eye.

"Something tells me Issei, we couldn't be more farther from any kind of heaven if we tried" I said aloud making Rias raise an eyebrow at my statement.

"Oh and how do you figure that Kenta?" she asked crossing her arms, and I did also.

"Logical deduction. Last night both Issei and I were killed by people claiming to be fallen angels, and seeing their powers leads me to assume they were telling the truth, which by all logic means that they had to fall from somewhere meaning heaven, angels and god exists." I then close my eyes, "and if that side of the coin exists, then logic dictates so does the other side, and given that we were killed by a fallen angel, I find it highly unlikely angels would help us. So that only leaves one option left. So am I getting warm yet?" I finish opening my eyes looking at them all giving my hypothesis light.

I got pretty much the same exact responses I thought I would get. Issei looking like I had just blown his mind, Akeno looking calm and collected with a nice smile on her face hiding a slight bit of shock behind it. Yumi in the corner looking at me her eyes slightly widened hearing me. Koneko looking completely un-phased like it had nothing to do with her, and Rias with a confident smile on her face arms still crossed like she was waiting for more, _'interesting.'_

Still smiling Rias opened her eyes and got up moving to sit on her desk, "well this is interesting, figuring it out all from one little bit of information, that no doubt shows why you're the top male in the academy, I think I'll give you a brief history lesson so you will understand just what is going on better"

I smirked leaning forward, "I'm listening" I said as I leaned on my knees with my arms now fully focused on the conversation, this was what I wanted to know.

"I will get to the point right away." She said looking at me, "We are all Devils."

I could feel my muscles tense, ' _devils, so it's fallen angels, angels and Devils, interesting…'_ I thought as I kept listening.

"Your little hypothesis was correct Kenta, and I can tell from the look on your face that you expected this, but Issei you look like you still don't believe me but that can't be helped. You both saw the ones with wings, the girl and then the man later, as the girl revealed she was a fallen angel, she must have done so in overconfidence believing you were both going to die there." Rias said as she fixed her hair back behind her ear, "as you suspected Kenta, they are former Angels who served God, but they are beings who have fallen to hell because they had evil intentions or impure thoughts and acted on them. They are also the enemy of us Devils."

I slowly nodded my head taking in the information, everything was starting to come together, but I could tell there was still plenty more to this story.

"We, the Devils, have been at war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, which is also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas, one for Devils and one for Fallen Angels. We Devils form pacts with humans and receive their sacrifices and increase our strength. The Fallen Angels on the other hand control humans to eliminate us Devils. At this point the Angels come in to destroy the two races on God's orders, which creates the three forces. This has been going on since ancient times." Rias explained in a serious tone.

I sit back crossing my arms again my eyes closed, "I see, so there's been a hidden war going on and the humans for the most part are completely out of the loop, interesting", _'so this is what would have been revealed to me when my Sharingan matured, but does that mean he already knew about it…Arashi'_

I looked down to the floor deep in thought about what I had heard, as I did I heard Issei try to rationalize the situation by asking if this is what the members of the ORC do, I roll my eyes mentally, yea right Issei its really all an act, and both of us didn't really get impaled by spears made of light, this is really happening.

"No I'm afraid not, the Occult Research Club is just a camouflage. It's my hobby. It's actually a gathering place for us Devils." Rias explains as I take in a breath.

I sit up with a sigh, "well things just got a hell of a lot more complicated"

Issei looked to me, "Kenta did you know all about this beforehand, with your…" he started but I cut him off.

"No Issei I didn't, this is all news to me as well, and please reframe from referring to that" I say with a pointed tone making him nod, but the damage had already been done, Rias was eyeing me curiously.

"You're what Kenta?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

I looked to her from the side of my eye, "nothing you need know about" I said with a sharp tone with some killer intent behind it letting her know if she pushed the matter she would regret it.

Her eyes widened feeling my killing intent before her eyes narrowed, "there's no need for killing intent here, we're just asking questions that's all, and you still have to answer mine from this morning, like why you attend school with heavy body armour on you"

This got me a few looks from everyone in the room, Yumi looked at me in slight shock, Issei looked to me confused but with a sense of understanding, Koneko didn't even blink and Akeno looked somewhat puzzled.

I frowned, "as I told you this morning Rias, it's a habit I picked up when I was younger, and I would kindly request that you not push the subject. Unless you wish to find out what scorched the Park Forest first hand" I say in anger now glaring at her

Her eyes widened, "what are you?" she asked in shock,

I shrugged, "you tell me last I checked I was human, but that was before I had a spear made of light shoved through my chest, before I passed out, or did I just pass out. I also fell from a height of at least thirty meters, and Issei was run through the gut with a similar spear. Those aren't the kind of injuries you just recover overnight from without some serous juice, what did you do to us?"

Then Yumi stepped forward and put her hand on my shoulder, "Kenta-san, please calm down, let Buchou explain" she asked with a slight sad tone in her voice, Issei stepped to the other side of me and did the same.

"Kenta, let's hear what they have to say, please" he said with a frown on his face, I clenched my fists but nodded.

"Alright" I said as I calmed down but looked to Rias, "but it had better be quick, I hear one more thing I don't like I'm gone and I pity the one who tries to stop me".

She looked at me with sad eyes but nodded as she walked over with a file off her desk and set it down as she took a seat on the opposite sofa, she opened the file and put the content on the table in the middle. There was a picture of that girl Issei had gone out with but without her wings, I reached into my bag seeing it as Rias talked.

"Yuuma Amano" she said turning the photo around, "the fallen angel that attacked you and Issei, the one he went out on a date with, though she tried to erase all the evidence off it"

I saw Issei blink before he took out his phone and his eyes widened seconds later, "hey her numbers gone from my phone, what the hell", she was efficient at covering her tracks then.

I found what I was looking for and took it out of my bag a sheet of paper with a sketch on it, I set it on top of the picture of her normal, "that's what she really looked like" I said turning it around, "I sketched it from memory in class", on the paper I sketched a full body drawing of the winged bitch, wings and all, the other looked at the image in shock before looking at me. "Yea I can draw, and photographic memory remember" I said before leaning back gesturing I wasn't going to say any more.

Rias nodded, "well be that as it may, the fallen angel came with a purpose in mind, to accomplish a certain goal, before removing any evidence she was even there"

I scowled hearing that, "well judging from her actions, I think she made that purpose pretty clear, are the entire fallen angel race a militarized group"

Rias nodded, "more or less, there are three higher ups all with immense power that command over the legions, it would have been one of them that gave the order"

Issei blinked in my peripheral vison, "Um, I think I'm out of the loop here, what mission exactly she came to carry out?"

I sighed, "I would have thought that would have been obvious Issei, seeing as it was you she tried to kill in the first place, and would have to if I hadn't tailed the both of you when I thought something was up with a girl like that asking you out. I just hadn't planned on her having backup, but that would have meant I would have had to had known she was a fallen Angel or that all this was going on, so you would have been dead ether way" I said with a sigh.

"S-She was sent to kill me! Why!? What did I ever do!?" Issei yelled out his eyes wide, he was hysterical. Which was a reasonable reaction, given the circumstances.

"Calm down, Ise. It couldn't be helped... No, you were just unlucky. There are possessors who weren't killed…"Rias tried to calm him down but Issei cut her off hearing her

"What do you mean, unlucky!" he yelled and I looked to her.

"What do you mean by Possessors?" I asked narrowing my eyes, "and what do you mean weren't killed…" I asked waiting for an answer as to why my best friend had been targeted by fallen angels.

Rias frowned, "that day in the park, neither of you survived your injuries, I came to you both moments before your actual deaths, but you were too far gone to be saved, like Kenta suspects you're both no longer humans"

My eyes widened, "you turned us into devils, resurrected us into devils"

Rias nodded, "that's right"

"Forger all that!" Issei said like he hadn't even heard it, "why was I targeted in the first place!"

Rias sighed, "The reason why she approached you is so she could check if there is a dangerous thing inside you. She must have received a weak response from it. That's why she took her time checking you. Then she confirmed it. That you were a human who possessed a Sacred Gear." She finished looking at Issei.

"A sacred gear, what are you talking about?" I asked

"I've heard of that before, the man in the trench coat said something about it, but I can't remember what exactly" Issei said looking at his hands trying to remember.

Then Yumi speaks, "A Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history."

I looked to her, so these things have been shaping the history of the human race by who had them, and Issei has one now.

"Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear." Akeno says from behind Rias.

Then Rias stood up, "Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to us, the Devils, and Fallen Angels. Last week when I saw you both outside from the window, I felt a strange energy from you both, if I'm right about this then you both possess sacred gears"

My eyes widened slightly, _'so now I possess one of these gears too, interesting I want to know more'_ , "I'm intrigued here, please continue"

Rias flashed me a slight smile, "good, if you'll allow, we can bring your sacred gears to the surface for you to manifest then and learn how to use them in time"

I nodded slowly, "ok how do we do this?" I asked standing up and moving over to Issei.

Rias smiled, "Ok both of you raise your hands"

I looked to Issei and nodded as we did as told Issei raised his left arm and I raised my right, he was always a lefty and I was a righty.

"Now close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind." She says in a commanding tone.

I frowned, "does it have to be real or can it be fictional"

"Ether" Rias replied with a shrug, I smirked and closed my eyes

"S-Strongest being…? Son Goku from Dragon Ball…?" Issei said and I rolled my eyes under my eyelids, of course he would go with Goku, please there are hundreds of guys from other anime who could kick Gokus' ass ten ways till Sunday.

I smirked running through my memories, _'ah you'll do nicely, and I bet you could kick Gokus ass as well.'_

"Then imagine it, and imagine that person in a particular pose where he looks the strongest."

"…" both me and Issei we silent

"Now lower your arm slowly. And mimic the pose of that person. You have to imagine it strongly, okay? You cannot hold back."

I grinned reaching for my bokken and pulling it from its holding position and held it out with one arm in front of me as I spread my feet into a solid stance. I placed my left hand on my right arm as if to brace it before I said the word.

"BANKAI!" I yelled just as I heard the yell from beside me

"Kamehameha!" he yelled not as loudly as I did.

I blinked hearing the yell and opened my eyes and looked to see Issei in the son Goku Kamehameha pose, he actually had the balls to pull it off, I then looked back to Rias and I could have sworn I saw her lick her lips seeing my Ichigo Kurosaki bankai pose, before she smiled.

"Very good, you can open your eyes Issei. In this place which is filled with demonic power, the Sacred Gears will be able to appear more easily." She said happily and as she did, my right arm began go glow, as did Isseis left. _'What the hell!'_

After a few seconds the light the covered Isseis arm and mine began to take shape, his covered from the back of his hand and up to the middle of his wrist, mine went to the back of my hand and grew to cover up to my elbow, slowly both the lights faded, and my eyes widened more as I rested the urge to make sure this wasn't some illusion and activate my Sharingan to check.

Isseis took the form of a red gauntlet with a few yellow spikes with a green gem on the back of his hand, it looked like a really bad punch waiting to happen.

Mine fade revealing my entire lower arm and hand encased in a black scale like gauntlet of my own with white spikes on the knuckles and a set running up the outer side, while I had a clear gem on the back of my hand.

"Those are Sacred Gears. And they belongs to you. Once they've appeared, you can use them anywhere and anytime as you will." Rias explained with a proud smile on her face,

I held it up as I took my bokken in my left hand as I inspected the gauntlet closer. I flexed my fingers and found I could still feel them and what's more this gauntlet actually felt natural to me, like I was supposed to have it, I knew then this wasn't an illusion, I could feel a power coming from inside it, but it was faint.

I lowered my hand and the gauntlet disappeared, _'that's handy'_ , "ok that was interesting, now just how did you come to us when we were dying"

Rias smiled as she took out a small leaflet from her pocket and held it up I recognized it from yesterday, it was the same one that girl gave me, then Issei spoke, "hey I got one of them to"

I blinked, _'he got one, then that means we both did'_ , I then looked at the floor, the symbol carved on the floor and printed on the leaflet were the same. The leaflets were theirs.

Rias saw my look and began explaining, "This is one of the leaflets we give out. This magic circle is used to summon us Devils. These days there aren't many people who would draw this circle to summon us. So we give these leaflets to people who look like they would summon Devils. This magic-circle is safe and easy to use." She said before smiling. "That day, one of our familiars was disguised as a human and was handing them out in the business district. You both got one that day and after you were attacked by the Fallen Angel, you both called me while you were on the verge of death. You wished so hard that it summoned me. Usually my servants like Akeno and the others would be the ones to be summoned."

My eyes widened slightly, _'I see so my want for revenge and my will for justice to be done called her to me, so in a way it was my own will that did this'_

"First I was summoned by Issei, who had been attacked by the fallen angel Dohnaseek, after I resurrected him, I was about to take him back to his to treat his wounds when, low and behold, I felt another summoning, this one was by you Kenta, I summoned Akeno to take Issei and went to you to find you in that state, before I resurrected you also. So I decided to save your lives, that night. Although, there was only one way for me to do that, in order to save you both I had to bring you back. As a Devil. You were both reborn as Devils of mine, Rias Gremory's servants. My servant Devils." Rias said before holding her hands out, "And now for proper introductions. Yumi."

Yumi-chan smiles at me after Rias calls her name. "My name is Kiba Yumi. As you already know, I'm a second year like you, both, I'm already friends with Kenta, so Umm, I'm a Devil too. Nice to meet you."

Then Koneko-chan stood up, "…First year. …Toujou Koneko. Pleased to make your acquaintance. …I'm a Devil too." Koneko-chan bowed her head.

Akeno took a step forward, "My name is Himejima Akeno, and I'm in third year. I'm also the vice-president of this Occult Research Club. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil. Ufufu."Akeno bows her head very politely.

Lastly, it's Rias, She waves her crimson hair and says it very directly. "And I'm their master, as well as being a Devil from the House of Gremory, Rias Gremory. My house holds the rank of a Duke. Let's get along from now on, you two."

I blinked, _'so this is what I've been missing all this time, angels, fallen angels and devils, could this day get any more…Wait, DID SHE SAY SERVANTS!'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys sorry for the break between updates but live with me had been very hectic the past while, I just started my college work placement and only just got some time to write, and I finally sat down and watched the RWBY series, which was kick ass and gave me some ideas for an OC insert fic there so look forward to one of them in the far future.**

 **Ok my original plan for this chapter changed somewhat I was planning to merge chapter 3 and 4 of my original into this chapter to make it XXL but as I was writing an idea came into my head for a new scene and I decided to cut it off early, I hope you all enjoy the latest rewrite, be sure to review what you think of it so far, I enjoy reading all comments and responses in the last chapter have been good, apart from the odd guy posting rubbish, but I just ignore those, so please keep it up.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Talking"- Normal

 _'Thoughts'- Italic_

 ** _"Attacks!"- Bold Italic_**

 **["E mentally talking"]- Bold**

 **{"Ddraig mentally talking"}- Bold**

 ** _['E thinking']- Bold Italic_**

 ** _{'Ddraig thinking'}- Bold Italic_**

* * *

 **Authors POV**

"What the fuck do you mean by Servants?" Kenta growled out his voice laced with malice and killing intent in anger at what he had heard.

"Just that. In order to save your life I had to bring you back as a devil and when a human is resurrected by a pure blood devil they become their servants, part of my household, it's now your purpose to serve the house of Gremory" Rias reasoned as she tried to ignore the killing intent Kenta was exerting, though the other went doing so well as they tensed feeling it.

"Like hell it is, I am no-ones fucking slave" Kenta snapped in a half yell as her words only served to fuel his anger.

Seeing the situation was getting out of control, Rias tried to calm him down, "No, it's not like that. I said servant, not slave. The house of Gremory treats their servants well." She said hoping it would make him think better of the situation at hand.

"And what of you" Kenta said in a low growl, narrowing his eyes fists now clenched, on his last nerve.

Rias smiled holding her hands out gesturing to the others in the room, "It is the same for me, each member of my house hold I treat as friends and comrades, we're a family" she said in one final pitch, that didn't work as well as she'd hopped.

"Family..." Kenta said in a low hiss.

Issei flinched hearing the word knowing it was the wrong one for this situation, he looked to Kenta with worry in his eyes. He knew how much that word hurt him, in the seven years sense that night, Kenta had never said the word, the last time he had…he couldn't even remember it. But Issei knew at that very moment the situation could turn from very bad to a shit storm of bad with just one more word, and he knew his friend needed someone at that very moment. He reached out his hand and went to place it on Kenta's shoulder to try and help him calm down.

"Kenta…" Issei said just before his hand touched down, but before it did, Kenta turned on his heels and walked past Issei his eyes shadows.

"I need some air" Kenta said I a barely suppressed growl.

Issei saw him go and went to try and stop him, "Kenta" Issei said wanting his friend to stay, but he didn't even turn around.

"Not another word Issei" Kenta hissed in anger as he opened the door and walked out slamming it behind him making everyone in the room flinch at the aggressive exit.

* * *

 **Rias POV**

I flinched as the door slammed shut and frowned as I heard his footsteps walk away, that had not gone as well as I had planned it. _'Just what did I say to set him off like that, I know most don't like the idea of becoming devils, but over it and death most prefer the new life, but I've never heard of a reaction like that'_ , I looked to Issei to see he had a sad look on his face as he continued to look at the door, _'perhaps he would know'_ , "Any chance you know why he acted like that?" I asked hoping to get some answers.

Issei just sighed, "It's a long story" he said in a sad tone frown still on his face.

I quirked an eyebrow, "Care to share?" I asked wanting to know what I had said so badly that he acted like that.

Issei shook his head, "It's not my place, Kenta would hate me if I spoke about it" he said with a frown.

I sighed, "Can you at least tell me what I said wrong so I can apologies to him? If I said something to offend him, I didn't mean to." I said trying to fish for information

Issei sighed but slowly nodded before looking to me, "Family, that was what you said, that one word was all it would take"

I blinked, "but why? Why would he take offence to someone saying they would treat him like family or even mentioning the word?" I asked confused as to how it could have offended him so badly that he'd storm out like that.

Issei clenched his fists obviously angry at something or someone, I was hoping I hadn't just screwed up a second time as he looked to be in pain from my question, but then he spoke.

"Because that word…that word means nothing but pain and suffering to him" he said in a growl.

I looked at him in shock, _'Kenta looks at the word family like that, but why'_ , I looked to Yumi to see her reaction, but she looked to be just as confused as I was as to the reasoning behind this new revelation, I would have though after what Yumi had reported on Kenta's reaction on mentioning his parents he was protective of them and cherished family, why would he associate it with pain and suffering?

I looked back to Issei about to ask another question but I saw him looking depressed even more and thought again, the last thing I needed to do was push a second new servant away in the same meeting, I sighed. "Fine then, I will just have to find out the reasons behind this myself" I said as I walked to the door "It's my duty as his master to make sure he is happy in his new life" I said as I opened the door, "Akeno, can you please set Issei up with his first task, and get him ready for his route while I go and talk with Kenta to get to the bottom of this?"

Akeno bowed to me slightly with a smile, "Hai, Buchou I'll see he knows what to do good luck with Kenta-kun"

I nodded and turned to leave but then I heard Issei's voice.

"You'll need it, in the seven years since that night, he has never told anyone the full story of the hell that he saw, I doubt he ever will" he said in a tone that I could hear the sadness in his voice, each word was like a slap in the face to him, whatever the past that Kenta had gone through had hurt him also, but Kenta most of all. I didn't say another word before I walked out and closed the door.

* * *

 **Scene break Rias POV**

I hurried quickly to try and catch up with him, it took me another five minutes to do so, he had been walking quickly obviously not wanting to stay anywhere near the rest of us, or rather me.

By the time I had him in my sights he was leaving the school grounds, and I couldn't help but flinch when I saw the anger in his eyes as he walked. I slowed my pace deciding against catching up with him to confront him and apologies, at least not until I had more time to think on exactly how I would do that, I still didn't even know why he reacted the way he had, why would he react to the mention of a family like that, what could have happened to make him like this.

* * *

 **Scene break: Street: Kenta's POV**

I just kept walking my fists clenched, my teeth gritting. _'How dare she?! How dare she?! That fucking bitch! First she fucking brings me back as her fucking slave and then she has fucking the balls to call herself THAT!'_

My fists clench even more I can feel my skin break but I just don't care I was too angry to fucking give a crap, I knew I was in the wrong snapping at Issei like that but I just couldn't have stayed in that room, I would have burnt that red haired bitch to ash if she had said one more word.

I kept walking home, I just wanted to get away from that nightmare, but as I walked I could feel myself in pain, and I looked up at the sun, _'what the hell did that bitch do to me, I know my senses are meant to be a little out of whack with my Sharingan awakening but this is beyond that, I can't even focus my energy into my legs so I can run home, I'm going to have to see if I can find anything in the Dojo scrolls on how to fix this and fast, I wouldn't even be able to sense a mouse right now if it was right in front of me, I can't be this venerable now, not with him out there somewhere.'_

* * *

 **Time skip**

After a few more minutes walking I finally came to my house, and walked around the side to the back yard. I tossed my bag and bokken on the porch and walked straight for the Dojo. I slid the wooden door to the side and entered shutting it behind me as I went to the storage room to the left.

I opened the door and knelt down to the two boxes on the bottom shelf in the small room taking them both out. Neither had any tops on them and the contents were visible, slightly charred papers, books and scrolls filled them, I looked at the damages with a frown some of the contents had been lost that night just like the rest of the house, but unlike the house these couldn't be repaired. I sighed as I took them to the middle of the dojo and set them to one side of me and began to filter through them glancing at them, some hand writing on them others were blank but had the Maki crest on the top of the page, Kenta ran his finger over the crest and smiled, he had read all he could before, and he remember it all, but re reading them made him smile of happier memories as he closed his eyes before re opening them Sharingan spinning.

* * *

 **Flash back**

A young Kenta peeked in the door of a dimly lit room, the back wall was filled with books and scrolls with hand written notes sticking out all over the shelves. In front of the shelves was a large oak desk with a lamp on it, and behind the desk sat Kenta's father his hands clasped as he looked over some papers on his desk with a very troubled looking expression on his face as he looked at them, his hands were clenched so tightly that white could be seen on his knuckles.

Kenta never knew what caused that look, but he'd always seen it for a few seconds after his father would leave his office, and Kenta was the curious sort wanting to know what was causing it despite his better judgement telling him to leave, he spoke.

"Tou-Chan, what's wrong?"

Kentas father blinked as he looked to the door to see his eight year old son standing in the doorway, his anger immediately left his face to a shocked smile. "Oh Kenta-kun, I didn't see you there" he said as he glance back down at the papers before shaking his head, "it's nothing Kenta-kun, grown up stuff that you will learn of when your older"

Kenta frowned not liking not getting his answers he walked into the room as he father was talking and looked to the pages on the desk wanting to get answers himself, only to frown, the pages were blank, all except for a black fan symbol on the top making Kenta's frown deepen, he knew what that meant when it was on paper, it means the content could only be read by the Sharingan.

Kenta's father saw him looking and then frowning at the blank paper making him smirk, "nice try Kenta-kun, you know what the fan symbol means" he said before collecting the papers back into a pile and into a folder before putting them into his desk, before he walked around and picked the pouting Kenta up, "Now come on, let's go…" he started to say but stopped when the door opened again and Arashi stepped into the door way.

"Tou-san, can I have a moment" he said with a concerned look in his eye.

That look made Kenta blink, he wondered what his Nii-chan could be concerned about, but before he could speak his father nodded setting Kenta down.

"Ok Arashi-kun. Kenta-kun, could you please go and tell your Kaa-chan me and Arashi will be eating in my office late tonight, I'll see you later ok Kenta-kun" his father said trying not to sound concerned.

Kenta blinked at the sudden request but did as he was told and walked to the door and pulled it closed behind him, but not before noticing the same look return to his father's face as he closed the door.

* * *

 **Flash back end**

 **Rias POV**

I had followed Kenta back to his house and around back to his the dojo, I was surprized that neither of his parents were home during the day, maybe they were off on some business trip, or just weren't around that often, it would explain Kenta's behaviour towards family his are never around.

I frowned slightly thinking about that, but shook myself out of my thoughts before making my way over to the dojo and looked to the small opening, the door hadn't been closed all the way. I felt ridiculous peaking in like this, like a child spying on their parents when they know they're not meant to be but I wanted to know more about him, there was just something about him that drew me to him.

Peaking in I watched as he emptied two boxes of what looked like damaged books, papers and scrolls out onto the ground and started sifting through them his head lowered as he went, he looked to be looking for something. After a few moments he stopped and lifted a scroll part of it was burnt but he seemed happy to have found it before he moved putting the other papers back into the boxes and opened the scroll before laying it out flat on the ground, I tried to see what was written on it, but to my confusion it was blank all except for a small black fan mar at its top, _'why would he be so happy about a blank scroll, it makes no sense. I must be missing something'_ I thought to myself but I continued to watch as Kenta leaned over the scroll like he was reading something, though I couldn't see his eyes it looked like that's what he was doing. After a few moments I saw him nod to himself before he knelt back in on his knees before shifting to the mantis position with his legs crossed and his fists together and his eyes closed. _'Is he meditating?'_ I thought to myself as I watched him.

After a few moments it didn't appear that he was going to be doing much else so I let my eyes wander around at what I could see, the first thing that caught my attention was the symbols painted on the back wall, the symbol of a fan encircled with a ring and three curved shaves jutting outwards. This only served to confuse me more when I looked to the wood that was part of the buildings frame and saw marks carved on them, I looked outside the building and to my shock there were the same types of markings covering them as well, ' _they must have carved by who ever built this dojo'_.

I was about to think more into it but then my attention was taken back when I heard a hiss of pain come from Kenta, I quickly looked back inside to see him sweating heavily like he had been working out for hours, and judging from the look on his face he was in pain but his fists only tightened as he braced and hissed again as whatever it was he was doing continued, I just stood there and watched in complete confusion as to what I was seeing.

* * *

 **Kenta's POV**

 _'What the hell!_ ' I yelled in my mind as I tried to re arrange my energy, the scroll said that my energy would be different and stronger after my Sharingan awoke but this is insane, trying to organize all of this hurts like hell. I'm channelling to much at one time, I've got to slow it down, calm and slowly I can't force this just a bit at a time, though I would love to know why the hell my reserves have increased tenfold overnight, the scroll said at most my reserves should only double or triple, and some of this energy just doesn't feel like me it doesn't feel…human, so that's it. It was me becoming a devil that did the rest, well at least that's one good thing that came out of it, but this is going to take ages to adjust my body to these new reserves, oh well better get started.

I pressed my fists together as I concentrated again as another surge of pain went through my system _'FUCK THAT HURT! RIAS YOU BITCH I SWEAR YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!_ ' I thought as I rode through the pain.

* * *

 **Time skip two hours later**

 **Rias POV**

I frowned watching Kenta hiss again in pain, I don't know what he's doing or why he's doing it, but he's been at it for two hours non-stop, I thought about going in a few times but given the way things were left back at the club room I decided against it, that would only make matters worse, but then why am I even here if I'm not going to speak to him? Am I just going to stand here until he comes out, whenever that is going to be?

I look to the expression on Kentas face as he breathes in deeply, slowly but surely his muscles relax and a look of calm and piece sets over him, whatever he was doing appears to be over.

* * *

 **Kenta's POV**

I took in a deep breath, _'damn that took a long time, I really need to up my energy control'_. I think to myself as I relax having finally finished adjusting my body to my new energy levels, I was about to reach for another scroll and see if there were any other ways to improve my energy control aside from what I could remember, but as I did so I felt my senses reach out and a familiar energy at the door peeking in.

 _'Damn it what the hell is she doing here, can't she fucking well take a hint'_ I think as I frown before return to my original positon, _'may as well see what she wants'_

* * *

 **Rias POV**

I just stood there watching as he frowned, I wonder what he could be thinking about. But I soon got my answer for that.

"Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to come in?" Kenta says aloud not sounding very impressed.

I blinked, _'he knew I was here? How? When?'_ like a little girl I opened the door a little embarrassed about being caught but it's a way in at least.

I walk in and close the door fully behind me and look back to Kenta his eyes are still closed and he's still in his sitting positon, I had to ask. "How long did you know I was there?"

He frowned at my question, "Not long, my senses were out of whack after last night so I didn't feel your energy presence until just a few moments ago"

I blinked, "Energy presence?", _'does he mean senjutsu, is he part Youkai'_

Kenta nodded, "everyone has a life force energy, and with the proper training you can sense that energy, but it requires a level of control that is un-natural for most. After last night my energy was out of sync so I had to spend the past two hours fixing that problem that is why I didn't know you were there until a few moments ago"

I blinked at the explanation, _'so that's what he was doing, he's defiantly not Youkai Koneko would have senses something from him and told me, and they don't have to "re-sync" their energies, I don't think at least'_

"So back on topic" Kenta said breaking me from my thoughts, "Why are you here Rias?" he asked opening his eyes giving me a cold glair.

I steeled my own before responding, "I wanted to try and talk with you more, and correct any miss understandings that were made back in the club house" I said walking over to him.

He glared at me as he rolled up the scroll on the ground, "Oh no I think you made yourself quite clear on the subject Rias, you brought me and Issei back and now we're your little bitches, you can sugar coat it all you like but that's what you're saying plain and simple." He said before he stood up, "Well I'm sorry to say, but I'm no one's bitch" he said in a sharp tone his anger obvious and the killing intent he was releasing was making me shiver slightly, I had to rectify this and fast.

"I'm trying to tell you that's not it" I said trying to convince him, "yours and Issei status as servant devils are only temporary, you left before I could explain further"

He rolled his eyes as he turned to walk to the back, "I doubt whatever it is you have to say will make me see this as anything else than what it is" he said as he walked to the small shrine at the back wall and began lighting incense, I took it as an opening to continue.

"When humans are brought back as servant devils, they are automatically ranked as low class devils. Those who bring them back have the ranking of high class. Though different methods, you can increase your ranking and rise up to the rank of high class devil once at that height you are considered on equal terms with your master in social status that is how the system works, it was designed to re populate the devils numbers after the three way war" I said to him trying to make him see he wasn't stuck a servant hoping it would make him more accepting to his situation.

He scoffs, "so basically what you're saying there is that right now I'm considered lower than dirt being a low class, and I have you play by Devil rules if I want to get anywhere I this new life, talk about a rigged game" he says jokingly as he kneels to the shrine and bows before standing up.

"It won't take that long, as the one who brought you back it's my responsibility to teach and help you to achieve your full potential as a devil, and you in turn serve the house of Gremory until you are high class where you will be free to do as you wish after" I said hoping he will see that he can enjoy his new life.

He sighs and clenches his fists as he looks at the back wall I can't tell what he's feeling because I can't see his face, though he has stopped releasing his killing intent which I can only assume is a good thing.

"So I suppose I have to put my life on hold until I become a high class devil then, if that's the case I'd be better off dead" he said not turning around

"No" I said shaking my head, "if anything your life as a devil be better than your life as a human, and the rest of us will help you through it, like the family we are, I know that might be difficult for you to hear, Issei said that the word family is difficult for you, but it doesn't have to be"

I heard him laugh slightly at that and it confused me for a second before he spoke.

"Ise always did have a big mouth, he meant well I'm sure. And for a time he and his parents I would even have called them my family, but I have no family, as I'm sure Koneko already told you given that you had her watching me, she would have noticed the fact I live alone" he said in a rather sad tone

"You sensed her then. Yes I had her watching you, you peeked my interest and I was curious about you, I was considering approaching you to join us before the fallen angles attacked" I said explaining my reasoning.

"I take it you also had Issei being watched as well, given the fact he was given a flier also and you had Koneko watching us the day of his and the fallen bitches date?" he said his voice getting a little angry.

I nodded, "I did yes, but we didn't know what was going to happen, we had no idea Issei was a target for extermination, so we took steps to insure you were both safe should the worst happen"

He scoffed at my answer, "some steps Hm, you give us fliers and hope we'll activate them if we're in trouble what a load of crap, or maybe it's just your way of thinking. First you save someone and then make them your slave and then expect them to pour out their heart to you." He then turned and looked me straight in the eye his filled with cold hate, "While I'm grateful that I'm still alive, I will not kneel to someone I don't respect or even know for that matter, just for them to treat me as a slave"

"But you won't be, I told you the house of Gremory treats its servant devils as family" I said trying to bring him round, but that was the wrong word.

"I have no family!" he yelled out and for a split second his eyes flashed red making me recoil back from the shock and the burst of killing intent he let loose in the yell. My fear must have shown because no sooner had he yelled, he stopped and turned away from me his fists clenched as he turned and sat down at the shrine taking in a deep breath.

I just stood there trying to compose myself, _'what could he have been through to make him so angry and full of hatred, why dose he hate the word family so much?'_ I was about to speak again when I felt my phone in my pocket vibrate, I took it out and checked the number, it was Akeno.

* * *

 **Kenta's POV**

 _'Damn it, why the fuck did I do that, she's just trying to help. I don't know what the hell is going on'_ I think as I hear Rias' phone buzz, _'ok just stick to what you know, I've awoken my Sharingan, I've become a devil along with Issei, and I've got this sacred gear thing whatever its meant to do. As long as I keep my head I'll be fine, stick to the pillars and I'll get through this, Family, Honour and Friends. As long as I stick with my friends I'll be fine, but I am no-ones servant'_

I sigh and turn back to Rias about to apologies for my outburst but she was on the phone and her look went from interest to shock and worry and the first thing that came to my mind in that very second was, _'Issei'_ , "What's going on?"

She closed her phone and turned to the door walking quickly, "Fallen angels have entered my territory and they're in the vicinity of Issei's route, I'm going to help encase he gets attacked"

I tightened my fists, "Fallen bastards" I growled under my breath as I turned and grabbed the sword on the shrine, I know I wasn't meant to even touch it until my Sharingan had matured but Issei was in trouble and I wasn't about to let him die again, _'sorry Tou-chan, I'm just disobeying your wishes at every turn, but you always said to I should protect my friends, and Issei is one of the few I've got left, unless you count that red haired bastard at the bar, he's all I've got, which reminds me I'll have to go for a drink with that old bastard again I haven't seen him in a week or so.'_

I hold the sword and pull it from its sheath as the blade gleams catching the light, the carvings of the kanji for family and honour catch the light and gleam at me, _'"the two things this blade stands for, and friends are what it should be used to protect"'_ , I think as my father's words echo through my mind the first time I saw the blade out of its sheath, 'it will be used for just that' I think as I sheath it and turn to the door.

Rias looks to me, "where are you going?" she asks looking to the sword.

"Where do you think? Issei's in trouble and I'll be damned if I'm going to let him die again when I can stop it. Now take me with you or get the fuck out of my way" I say to her with a snap in my voice, she looked as if she was about to argue against it but she just sighed.

"Fine" she said holding her hands out and a circle like the one in the clubroom extended out covering us both in a bright light.

* * *

 **Scene break Authors POV**

Issei hit the ground hard and with a sickening crack as he felt an intense burning pain shoot through his right leg, he looked back to see what had caused it. A long jagged pulsing blue spear of light was run through the middle of the back of his right thigh, and it was burning like a bitch.

Issei was panting trying to catch his breath after sprinting for half a block trying to get away, the second he had seen the guy he knew he was in trouble, it was the fallen angle in the trench coat and fedora. The same one who had killed him after he had gotten away when Kenta had distracted Yuuma.

He turn on his side and tried to pull it out but as he did it burned his hands and he recoiled in pain. At that moment he heard a laugh break the silence.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, what are the chances!?" yells the voice as the fallen male flies into the area, "To think you would be resurrected after I left, Ha-ha, it's absolutely hilarious" he said as he touched down on the ground. "But you won't hear me complaining, now I get to kill you twice" he said as he held his hand out to the side and a second spear of light formed, "only I'm not going to be as quick about it this time, let's see how many of these you can take before you finally burst into ash" he said as he threw the second spear at Issei.

Issei tried to dodge it but he failed and it caught his shoulder, pinning him to the ground as he yelled out in pain.

"Ha-ha-ha, this is definitely the most fun I've had since coming to this pitiful town, but I have to say I'm shocked you can take as much punishment as you can, most devils would be ash by now" he said as he laughed as he formed a sword of light in his hand, "let's see how well you do when I start cutting bits off" he said as he came up Isseis feet and lowered his blade to them, "here I'll even be nice, which should I cut off first, left or right?" he laughed as he raised his sword to swing.

Isseis eyes widened realizing his situation and was trying to get away but the two spears made it impossible, he was in the shit bad.

Just as the sword fell a bright red light filled the area as a magic circle formed just off the pair and a figure burst from the light as the clang of a metal sheath hitting the ground filled the air followed by a second clang of two weapons colliding.

Issei gasped as he looked at his leg, the sword of light had been stopped by a second blade mere inches away from his leg, he sighed in relief before looking to the back of his saviour for his eyes to open even wider, Kenta was standing in front of him blocking the fallen angels blade with his families sword and the killing intent was rolling off him, but it wasn't directed at Issei it was directed at the fallen angel and one thing was clear, he was pissed to fuck.

* * *

 **Kenta's POV**

 _'Thank fuck, just in time'_ I thought to myself as I held back this bastards sword, if I hadn't activated my Sharingan as we arrived I'd have never seen through the light fast enough to act and move, and Issei wouldn't have feet any more.

I tightened my grip on my sword and pushed his up before I planted my right foot into his gut and sent him skidding back as I glared at him, "You're not laying another filthy hand on him!" I snarled as I held my blade at the ready, "try it and I'll be having crow for dinner"

He chuckled as he brushed the dirt off his coat, "well, well what do we have here, you must be the one Raynare spoke off the one that tried to save this worthless piece of trash from her blade, the same one who she had the pleasure of ending, so you've become a devil to, goodie now I'll have the pleasure of ending you both"

I glared at him, _'Raynare? That must be the fallen bitch who Issei went out with. So that's what she's called. Good now I know what to put on her grave marker'_ I think as I wilt my blade ready to attack.

But before I could move a blast of dark energy hit the ground in front of the fallen, completely obliterating the area it hit, it came from behind me, I was about to look when I heard Rias speak.

"There will be no ending of anything here tonight" she said in a commanding tone coming up just behind me.

The fallen looked to my right in her direction, "Red hair, so I take it this area is owned by the heiress of the Gremory clan"

"That's right, this area is under my watch and these two are my servants which you attacked, if you leave now I may just spare your life, stay and I will not guarantee it" she said as an obvious threat.

The fallen looked from my left to me and then smirked as he dissipated his sword, "such a shame, I was looking forward to killing that one again, oh well" he said as he turned and was about to leave when the realization hit me.

 _'Trench coat and a fedora. Using blue weapons…bastard'_ , I snarled in my thoughts before I stepped forward, "Hold it!" I yelled my Sharingan now spinning, "It was you wasn't it, the one who killed Issei the other night, the one who rammed a spear through his chest and left him for dead" I snarled.

He chuckled before looking back to me, "ah, such fond memories, yes that was me, I was hoping to relive the experience in greater detail tonight but then you two had to show up and spoil my fun"

I grinded my teeth as I brought by sword to my front, "then I can't just let you leave with your life then" I said in a snarl.

He looked at me with a smirk, "really, you think you can take me" he chuckled before looking to Rias over my shoulder, "you need to better train your pets heiress of Gremory, or at least keep your rabid dog on a leash so he doesn't try to bite someone and get himself put down"

"Kenta that…" I heard Rias begin to speak but I cut her off.

"Back off Rias, this is my fight, and I'm not letting this bastard get away for what he's done!" I said releasing my killing intent in full force, I caught her look of absolute shock and fear out of the side of my vision, but I didn't care this bastard was going to die tonight. I looked back to the winged bastard as I took a step forward lowering my blade to my side as I narrowed my eyes, "tonight this bastard dies"

* * *

 **Rias POV**

 _'That was his killing intent, that was…that was, to frightening for even words, like death itself washed over me and every bone in my body screamed for me to run but I was frozen in fear, I've felt killing intent before but that, that was darker than dark, absolutely terrifying'_ I thought to myself as I tried to comprehend what I had just felt.

I watched as Kenta walked forward, my mind was telling me to stop him that he was going to get himself killed, but every bone in my body was yelling to stay back, that Kenta was beyond dangerous, suddenly I felt very afraid looking at him, _'just what kind of person did I bring back'._

Then I heard a wince from beside me and looked to Issei who was trying to pull one of the spears of light out of himself. My attention snapped to him and I quickly ran over to him.

"Issei, here let me help" I said as I kneeled down to him.

He winced as he stopped and looked over to Kenta, "Kenta" he said in a breath of pain as I began to cut the spear of light with my magic. "Rias you've got to stop him, he's going to…"

I focused on cutting, "I'm sure Kenta can last until I've got you cut you off the ground"

"No" Issei said in a breath, "stop Kenta, he's going to kill that bastard"

I blinked, but then looked over to Kenta just in time to see him shoot at the fallen angel sword at the ready. _'What speed!?' I thought in shock_

The fallen hadn't been ready for it and took a diagonal slash from shoulder to hip as Kenta stopped just a few feet behind the fallen, his blade dripping in blood, I blinked, _'how did he do that? That looked to be even faster than Yumi on a good day.'_

"AAAAH!" the fallen yelled as he dropped to a knee blood spurting from his slash wound, "Bastard" he snarled as he created a sword of light in his hand and swung around for Kenta only for Kenta to easily avoid the arc and deliver a second slash on the other side as he shot past the fallen at a slower speed blade covered in blood and his head lowered, hair shadowing his eyes.

The fallen coughed up blood as his sword of light shattered and he sprayed the ground with his blood as he gasped for breath. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, this was who I brought back. This was just brutal.

The fallen gasped as he extended his wings, "I'm not dyeing here to some filthy devil" he snarled as he pushed off of the ground and tried to fly away. I thought that Kenta was going to jump after him but then he did something that shocked me further, he raised his sword to the side.

"Did you really think…THAT I'D LET YOU GET AWAY THAT EASY?!" Kenta yelled as he slashed his sword in an arc in the air and my eyes widened as an arch of flames was sent out at the fallen as he tried to fly away.

He didn't have time to react, the flame hit their mark with a sickening and burning slash, followed by a blood curdling scream as the fallen fell to the ground hitting it with a sickening thud.

"AHHHHH, my wings what the fuck did you do" he yelled as he rolled to try and put the flames on his back out as the remains of his wings hit the ground just a few feet away from him, feathers ablaze as they burned.

The fallen stopped rolling now on his stomach, two scorched stumps protruding from his back that had once been his wings, as he tried to crawl away. I tried not to throw up smelling the scorched flesh, but my eyes just couldn't be drawn away from his form as he tried to crawl away, I actually pitied him, no one deserved this. But I just watched as Kenta walked up to him and turned him on his back and pressed his foot on his chest making him yell out as I heard the snap of bone, most likely the stumps of his wings snapping off the ground.

"Any last words before I kill you, bastard" I heard Kenta growl as he held his blade out at his side ready for the killing blow.

I saw the fallen angel wince at the pain, before looking at Kenta, and whatever he saw his eyes widened in fear, "Your eyes…" he said in fear.

I felt my breath hitch at that moment, _'his…eyes'_ I though in confusion unsure what he meant by that, but whatever it was made Kenta pause for a brief second, before the killing intent he was exuding rose again and it was even worse that before _'what's going on?'_ I thought as I desperately tried to keep myself conscious.

* * *

 **Kenta's POV**

 _'My eyes he recognized them, but the only way he'd know them would be…he knows where he is'_ I thought in rage as I felt my pulse quicken in anger before I dropped my blade and grabbed his coat and lifted him up to meet my eyes.

"You've seen these before haven't you" I growled out in anger.

He winced and nodded, "Yes, I have, the Sharingan those eyes are a curse"

I snarled at him, "Where!" I said in a slight yell

He sputtered out a cough of blood, "Norway, A man with black hair and eyes"

I grip on his coat tightened, _'he's still out there, Norway, I see…perfect'_. I thought before dropping him in a heap as I deactivated my Sharingan and lifted my blade before turned to walk away, "you're not worthy of dirtying my families blade on another time" I said as I walked away.

I could hear him get up and try to walk away, and I could see the look of shock on Rias' face at the scene I had just displayed, but I wasn't done. I said he would die and he will, just not by the blade.

I stopped and stabbed my blade into the ground, "But you will not live past this night" I said as I raised my hands and weaved through the motions as I took in a breath, "Burn for your sin, **_Fire Release: Great Fireball: victory flames!"_** I yelled out before sending a stream of high pressure flames down the path at the fallen, his eyes widened in the spit seconds before he was engulfed by my flames, and he screamed out in agony for a couple of seconds before only the roar of the flames could be heard. At that I cut the flow and all that was left was a still burning corpse on the road, for a few seconds until it was rendered to nothing but ashes and began to blow away into the wind.

I closed my eyes with a sigh before I walked over and lifted my sheath retuning my blade to it.

"Why did you do that!?" I heard Issei yell in pain. I looked over to him to see him looking at me with hurt and sadness in his eye.

"Why did I do what? Kill the bastard who killed you the other night, or not do it more slowly?" I asked with a cold tone, not really caring, the bastard had to die he knew too much.

Issei flinched getting up, the spears disappeared when the fallen bastard was dead, "why did you kill him for me, I'm still alive now, why didn't you just let him go, you were going to at the end"

I looked to him with a narrowed gaze lifting my finger and pointing to my eye, "he'd seen them before" I said plainly making him look at me wide eyed, "he had to die. He was a potential threat that I eliminated plain and simple, any further motives are beside the point"

Rias at this point looked to have finally broken free for her shock and spoke, "What was that? How did you do that? Just what are you? What did he mean by your eyes? Just who the hell are you?" she said in complete confusion.

I just looked to her with a blank look on my face, "in order. Me killing a fallen angel. Manipulation of my life energy to create fire. Human. None of your business, and Kenta Maki. Now if that's all I need a drink" I said before turning and about to walk away when I heard a body hit the ground.

I looked to see Issei had collapsed, "you going to be ok?" I asked concerned

He flinched, "I've got two holes in me and I feel like my insides are burning me alive, I'm just peachy" he said in a sarcastic tone.

I rolled my eyes as Rias went to his side, "come on I'll get you patched up" she said before she looked to me, "and I expect a full explanation for tonight tomorrow in the club room, no arguing"

I rolled my eyes again turning away, "I don't take orders, and you'll get you answers when hell freezes over" I call waving over my head in an I-don't-give-a-shit way.

There was a flash of light and when I looked back both her and Issei were gone. I sighed, "Good now maybe I'll get that drink, the bar should be open by now, I need it after this day.

* * *

 **Isseis bedroom**

The teleportation circle expanded out in the middle of the bed room and the two figures formed in the light, before Issei collapse on his bed with a groan.

Rias went to his side and started to heal his shoulder first looking at the wound with a frown, the wounds weren't life threating, so she didn't have to be fully naked for this level of healing.

"Issei I'm sorry I didn't get there in time to stop this from happening to you" Rias said in a sad tone, sad that she couldn't stop one of her newest servants from getting hurt on his first day as a devil. She frowned even more thinking that the other was likely to turn stray if she didn't do something, but part of her was thinking that perhaps it would be better, she clearly couldn't control him and he didn't want to listen to her, but she immediately snapped out of that line of thought she wasn't about to give up on one of her servants not like this, not ever.

Issei groaned, "I understand, I'm just sorry I was so easily beaten, I tried to fight him with my sacred gear-thingy, but all it did was glow for a second when I used it, after that I ran"

Rias looked to Issei, "I thought as much, your sacred gear looked to be only a twice critical it's a lower class sacred gear that doubles its users power, so even with double your strength you'd still be no match for a fallen angel without some training, I would have said earlier but I was…"

"Trying to fix things with Kenta, get anywhere?" Issei said as Rias finished with his shoulder.

Rias shook her head, "no, I just don't understand him, the more I try to make him see the more he pulls away and shuts himself off from me. And that killing intent he released it was terrifying. How could someone release something so fowl, I know devils with less potent killing intent than that"

Issei sat up, "well I doubt any of them has had the same hell of a past that Kenta has had, if you knew you'd understand, it's the kind of thing you'd never wish on your worst enemy, and he witnessed it at ten years old, that type of thing can change a man, or in this case turn him into what Kenta is."

"What do you mean, what did Kenta see at ten to make him like this, what past?" Rias asked desperate for something to explain what she had witnessed but Issei just shook his head.

"No, I swore to Kenta I wouldn't speak of that night to another person, if he doesn't tell you then neither will I, but what I will say is this" Issei said before looking to Rias' eyes with desperation and sadness, "don't give up on him, I've tried for years to try and get him to open up to me, but he's never said anything other than the same ten words about that night, but something is just screaming at me that he'll open up with you"

Rias frowned, "I don't see what gave you that idea, he's shot me down twice at trying to get close"

Issei shook his head, "and you've known him for what a day. I've known him since we were both little kids, but this morning, I saw a Kenta I haven't see in ages, he actually had a light in his eye, and not a blank stare, most don't see it because they've never seen him without it, but I saw it this morning, he actually slept last night didn't he"

Rias blinked at the statement and nodded, "yes why wouldn't he"

Issei smiled happily before it turned into a frown, "because for the past seven years he hasn't been able to get a night of sleep, not plagued by nightmares, unless he was on medication or passed out from drink. If he actually slept, something was different, and the only thing that I could think of that that could be is you."

Rias looked confused, "that's a bit loose don't you think, just over one nights good sleep"

Issei clenched his fists, "say that after you've seen him wake up screaming from one of the nightmares, or had to listen to him cry into his sheets at the memories, for someone like him the things he's seen and can never forget because of his photographic memory, he's plagued by them every second of every day, but he never speaks of them he carries all the weight himself of that night, something like that, no one should bare alone, but he won't lean on me and I don't know who else he might do"

Rias felt her heart break listening to Issei plea for his friend, whatever it was that was effecting Kenta was effecting him as well, she slowly nodded hearing him stop, "alright Issei I won't give up on him, I was never going to, I just don't know where to begin"

Issei smiled sadly, "just keep doing what you've been doing, I'll try to play moderator and keep him calm perhaps together we can break through his wall and get him to open up to us both"

Rias nodded, "ok, I guess it's worth a shot" she said before continuing on Issei's leg.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I've been getting bombarded with requests for the next chapter of this so I've been blitzing it for two nights now to get it done and make it feel right and improve on my original work so I hope I did well.**

 **Just a note to all those messaging me to update, from now on I'm ignoring them, this fiction is a rewrite of my first original fic, and I'm posting as I finish each chapter, I have 23 other fictions in the work besides this one and I have a social and work life to maintain so I can't write 24/7, so you've got to be patient, I know and an grateful you like my work but show a little restraint, I'm just one man.**

 **Ok starting this chapter I'm starting the Harem listings so you know where I'm going, these may change from chapter to chapter but I'm still working on them.**

 **Issei:- Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Ophis, Serafall, Gabriel**

 **Kenta:- Rias, Sona, Koneko**

 **Ok I know that Kenta's harem is a bit small but that's because the other characters I'm thinking on haven't come in yet and some are OC's and cross overs etc. So they won't be listed till later, and if I list more I'm restricting myself in my writings, and I'm not doing that again so you'll all just have to wait, I'm taking recommendations but the final decision is up to me and I'm not being bullied into changing my mind, this is my fiction, if you don't like it, go suck a lemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Street Kenta's POV**

After about fifteen minutes of walking from where I saved Issei I came to my usual drinking hole, a nice little bar called Satins Pit, kind of ironic now me being a devil and all but the booze is cheap and the lap dances are free after nine.

I walk up to the door and give a nod to the bouncer who nods back to me as I walk in, Jerry is a good guy never asks for ID, not that it would matter, I'd just go home and drink if I wasn't here.

I walked in and headed straight for the bar, Monday was free shots night, cause who doesn't need to get pissed after a full Monday. Well I guarantee I do.

I signal to Damion behind the bar for four as I sit down and set my family sword down beside my stool, Damion eyes it for a second and then looks to me.

"You aren't going to shiv me with that thing are you" Damion says cracking a smile as he pours the shots, he knows my usual shots.

 ** _(AN: kick in the balls' (Cuervo Gold (Tequila), Jack Daniel's (Whiskey), Yukon Jack)._**

I smirk at the joke, if only he had known about what I had just come from doing. "No need to worry D, it's just for show" I said as I tapped it, "keeps certain people's mouths shut" I said with a hidden meaning.

He nodded in understanding as he pushed over the glasses. Damion was a tanned man with light brown hair and green eyes, though he had a rat tail hair style, short on top but a singled long tail at the back tied up. He knew exactly what I meant by that comment, needless to say some people didn't like me here and had a habit of running their mouths, Damion always had sided with me and threw the bastards out, after the third time he started keeping the shotgun under the bar, and needless to say people got the memo, though there were still some who tested their luck.

"Drinking alone tonight?" Damion asked as he lifted out more bottles.

I shrugged, "Depends if old Red shows up" I say as I tilt the first shot back and feel the kick, _'woo, they don't call this a kick in the balls for nothing'_

Damion smirked, "well looks like you'll be having company then" he said before pointing to the door as I heard it open.

I tilted my head and gave a glance in the general direction, yep there he was. My old drinking buddy for the past three years now sense I could pass for drinking age.

He walked in, white blazer hanging over his shoulder black shirt and tie loosened and hanging open around his neck, white pants and black polished shoes, long crimson hair and green eyes, Sirzechs Lucifer. _'Talk about an ironic name for my situation'_

"Evening Zechs" I said to him as he walked over to us, "finally ditched Grayfia?"

He chuckled as he sat down, "you know that's not possible, and it's more like I temporarily slipped away from the office to take a breath of air" he said as I slid him over a shot glass and he down it.

"One hell of a long breath Zechs" I say with a smirk as I tilt back my second, before gesturing to Damion for the same again and the same for Zechs.

"Indeed" Sirzechs says as he sets down the shot glass, "it's been a while sense I've had one and we've chatted, so how have things been with your days lately"

I smirked lifting my third shot, "well my life has recently gotten a whole lot more complicated to say the least, but on the bright side of things at least Issei is with me in the shit too"

Sirzechs chuckled, "you mean your perverted childhood friend who is obsessed with oppai…interesting"

I smirked "Yea, at least there some comedy in it all with him there, but it's just this girl at the center of it all that's really starting to annoy me, it's like she just can't take the hint to leave me the fuck alone"

Sirzechs seemed to blink for a second as his drinks were set down and he looked to me, "oh, and pray tell just what is this girl doing that seems to have gotten on your bad side, surely its nothing that serious, or perhaps a miss understanding of some kind"

I sighed as I gestured to Damion to double my rounds, "it's not exactly what she's done, its more along the lines of what she's said" I said with a grim face as I lifted my fourth shot of the night and Zechs lifted his second.

"Oh and what was it that she said that has gotten you like this" Sirzechs asked as he lifted his glass to his lips and paused for a moment to hear my answer.

I lifted my fifth glass, "She called herself family" I said before downing it fast feeling the burn as it went down. I could see the slight hurt in Sirzechs eyes as he heard it before he followed suit with his shot also.

He set it down and patted my back, "now I see, it's been a very rough day then"

I sighed, before triple shooting the last of my shots and getting up, "if you only knew the half of it Zechs" I said as I walked to the door, "enjoy your drinks and give Grayfia my regards when she comes for your ass, I'm heading home before the buzz hits and I pass out, I don't want Damion having to call for Issei to come and pick me up and drag my ass home like the past two times, he's been through enough shit today without me making it worse" I said as I got to the door sword in hand, "see you around"

"see you around Kenta, and I know it's not my place, but you might want to try and let this girl in, even if it's just a bit, who knows it might help" Sirzechs said to me with a sad smile.

I stopped, "that's the problem, if I let her in that's that, she's in and there's nothing I can do, I'm still not sure if I can trust her"

"Well that's the thing isn't it, how will you ever know if you can trust her, if you don't let her in to begin with? You have to take a chance with these things. Take a chance and hope it pays off, life is a gamble like that sometimes, sometimes you've just got to roll the dice and let them land where they may"

I smiled, "yea and hope you don't land on snakes eyes, thanks for the advice" I finished before walking out into the darkness, heading for home and my bed.

* * *

 **Back in the bar Authors POV**

Sirzechs lifted another shot glass and looked at the liquid inside as he mulled over his thoughts as a bright light filled the room from a transportation circle, as the light faded a woman stood in its center as it faded away, she was in her mid-twenties with silver hair wearing subtle makeup and in a traditional maids out fit with her arms behind her back, she looked over to Sirzechs and sighed.

"Sirzechs-sama you mustn't shirk your responsibilities like this" she said in a rather disappointed tone as Sirzechs tossed back the shot and set the glass down.

"It's not like that Grayfia, in a way I am still preforming my duties just in a less subtle way" Sirzechs reasons as he lifts his final shot, "and I was just about to return after I finished this drink, I just wanted to check up on Kenta, it's been a few weeks sense we had last had a drink, and it should help smooth things over when things progress in the future, seeing that Kenta is now a member of Ria-chans peerage"

Grayfias eye widened at that, "when did that happen, I wasn't aware"

Sirzechs smiled, "neither was I, I only just found out, apparently both he and that Hyoudou boy have joined, something must have happened for this to have taken place, it wasn't part of the plan but it looks as though things will still work out for the best"

Grayfia frowned, "I wonder what could have happened"

Sirzechs shook his head as he downed the last shot and stood up, "I'm not sure, but I will no doubt find out shortly, Rias should find out about the Sharingan shortly and will no doubt report it, I'll ask her about how she came to recruit Kenta then, until then I will leave things as they are, no doubt the status change has been noted by those watching him"

Grayfia nodded, "I wonder how they will take to the change with Kenta now a devil it has set the path for the future regarding the three sides and the clans"

Sirzechs nodded, "yes, now all that's left to see is where the other falls, but that is yet to be seen, come let us return, I must send notice of these changes to the others they will want to know"

Grayfia bowed, "Hai Lucifer-sama" she said as the magic circle extended out from below them and the disappeared into a bright light

* * *

 **Scene break**

 **Kentas house: Authors POV**

Kenta pushed open the door to his house and stumbled in through the door closing it as he came in with a good buzz coming on, he was smiling peacefully as he made his way to the stairs to go to his bed, but stopped at the door to the living room when he caught a glimpse of red.

He looked in to see a rather occupied Rias giggling like an excited child as she scanned through Kentas shelves of Anime DVDs, she hadn't noticed him coming in. luckily Kenta was to buzzed to get pissed off and a smirk came to his face instead before he cleared his throat making her jump at the sound.

"I don't recall inviting you in, care to explain what you're doing and why you're practically drooling over my Anime collection" Kenta said with a smirk

Rias turned as quickly as she could with a slightly embarrassed look on her face, she secretly was a huge Otaku…well it was no secret to anyone who had seen her room, and her anime, manga and everything anime related collection, it was extensive to say the least.

But she quickly composed herself as she cleared her throat, "Sorry, I just wanted to talk so I let myself in, when I saw you weren't here I decided to wait, and I got distracted by your collection"

Kenta smirked but nodded, "yea I can see that, so what did you want to talk about, and not to rush you but I just got back from the bar and I'm currently using my energy to steady the amount of alcohol intake so I don't get completely pissed but I can't keep this up forever and I'd like to be able to get some sleep tonight so…" Kenta said leaving that last part open to interpretation but Rias frowned at it, as she remembered what Issei had said to her less than an hour ago about how Kenta couldn't sleep unless he was medicated or passed out from drink.

Rias nodded, "Yes I understand, well in that case I was just wanting to apologies for my actions earlier today I understand that your situation seems bleak and that all of this is sudden for you, but what I hope you understand is that I'm only trying to help you, I saved your life and now it's my responsibility to help you make your new one as happy as it can be"

Kenta leaned up against the door frame and ran his hand over his face as he sighed, "yes you've made that fact pain-staking obvious that you won't back off until I open up to you and let you help me" Kenta groaned as he rubbed his face starting to feel his buzz wear off, "Fine then, I suppose I should take the advice of my drinking buddy on this one, you want me you got me, but I want the same in return a trade you give me information and help and I'll tell you whatever you want to know, do we have a deal?"

Rias blinked at his proposal but smiled, it wasn't what she was usually used to but she would take what she could get, "Deal, so what information do you want?"

Kenta smirked, "earlier in the dojo when I was getting my energy under control I felt that it had changed somewhat, I'm guessing that's because I'm no longer human, what I want to know is what else has changed, like why did I feel like a strong breeze would put me out during the day and yet now at night I feel a hundred times better"

Rias nodded, "as you've guessed it's because of your new devil blood, when you were reincarnated your body was imbued with the power to use devil magic, it strengthened every aspect of your body your muscles are stronger, your eye sight and other senses sharper, the down side is that during the day you are weaken by the sun, your body will adapt in time and you won't feel it as much in a week or so until then you'll just have to make do, it's the same for all new devils"

Kenta nodded as he loosened his energy slightly and let some more alcohol into his blood stream to bring back his buzz. "I see, and this devil magic that I can use now, just how powerful is it?"

Rias smirked, "as powerful as you need it to be depending on the one using it and their level of skill, I could have Akeno give you a beginners lesson in it to help you grasp the basics if you'd like, you seem adept in your senjutsu already I'm sure you'd pick it up in no time"

Kenta blinked hearing her, "Senjutsu, what the hell are you talking about, I'm not a sage"

Now it was Rias' turn to blink, "but I thought that was what you said how you sensed me earlier, through my energy presence and life force, isn't that senjutsu?"

Kenta shook his head, "no not that I was informed it was when I was taught how to do it, my father just called it life energy sensing, but maybe others call it differently than I do"

Rias blinked, "your father taught you…"she said as she looked to be in thought, "yes I suppose that would make sense, perhaps if you talked with him he could tell you more" she suggested not knowing all the facts.

Both of Kentas fists clenched as he took a shallow breath, "I'm afraid that won't be possible" he said turning around, "I think it'd be best if you left now, I'll answer any questions you have tomorrow in the clubroom, and I'll accept your proposition on a beginners lesson in devils magic, it might just come in handy, but right now I just want to go to bed"

Rias frowned not sure what she had said but just nodded, "very well then, I'll see you tomorrow Kenta, good night" she said as a magic circle extended out from beneath her and she disappeared in the light.

After the light had faded Kenta moved for the stairs and started up them to his room, dropping his clothes as he walked, and letting what was left of the alcohol take him as he entered his room in only his boxers and fell flat on his bed.

"Please let me sleep tonight" was all he said as he closed his eyes and let the darkness take him to his slumber.

* * *

 **Kentas mind scape Kentas POV**

I feel like I'm floating in complete darkness, no I am, I feel nothing around me and nothing holding me up, nothing beneath me I am floating, 'am I dreaming?'

 **"** **In a sense you could call it that, but it's more like you're in a state of unconsciousness, not exactly sleeping"**

I opened my eyes to see only darkness, "who's there, who said that" I yelled out into the darkness, not ever sure where I was.

 **"** **I did little human"** responded the voice in the darkness

"Where are you show yourself?" I yelled out as I spun around trying to find where the voice was coming from as I heard a throaty chuckle resound all around.

 **"** **My, my such a demanding boy, very well I shall"** said the voice before I suddenly felt the air race past my head, I was falling until I wasn't, I could feel my feet touch solid ground, I could hear the sounds of loose stones and flooring moving beneath my feet.

I looked around still unable to see anything except the darkness, "just where the hell am I?" I asked aloud before light filled the area from six flames that burst up each burned a bright green as their light laminated the area, and a sight filled my eyes, behind each of them I could see a single form moving as light reflected off hundreds upon thousands of scales, as two red eyes pierced through the darkness above me, and the massive form took shape.

It was huge, with four wings that looked to have no end, its body was absolutely huge that extended out into a tail like a full serpent but it had four sets of claws that it used to prop itself up as its neck craned down to me, it was a dragon, and it was like something out of my wildest dreams.

 **"** **So, you are my new host"** the dragon spoke as it came up to my eye level and looked me over, **"I suppose you'll do, my name is Ciro, I am the Dragon god of the wind"**

I stood speechless my heart pounding at the sight in front of me, its head was a big as a house, it could swallow me in a bit, what the hell is this.

The massive dragon let out a breath and I was nearly knocked off my feet from the force of the wind and I couldn't help but shake a little as if flashed me a toothy grin, holy shit those things look bigger than me!

 **"** **Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, there is no need to be scared of my human, from now on the pair of us are going to be partners until you die so I have no reason to kill you, Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha"** the massive dragon laughs as I blink.

"P-partners?" I ask as I gulp slightly. And the dragon, Ciro, nods back to me.

 **"** **That's correct, you wield the sacred gear I was sealed inside over seven hundred years ago, and because you wield it, you have the potential to wield a portion of my power, well as much as a human can at least, but I sense you are not all human"** Ciro says as he looks me over with slightly narrow eyes like he's looking through me.

I nod back in response, "That's right, I was human until yesterday when I was resurrected as a Devil"

Then Ciro bursts out in roaring laughter, **"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, well isn't that something, this is the first time I've awoken inside that of a devil, this turnabout might just be the most entertaining yet. Do you have a name boy?"**

Steadying my breathing I nodded, "My name is Kenta Maki" I said loudly, but this only caused more laughter.

 **"** **Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! A Maki, ha-ha-ha-ha, well things just keep getting better and better don't they, not only a devil host but one what wields those eyes as well oh the fates must love you, Ha-ha-ha-ha"** Ciro roared in laughter

I blinked, "You… you know about the Sharingan. I thought it was meant to be a hidden secret that none but the trusted few knew about, how do you know of them?" I asked in shock, there wasn't meant to be anyone else who knew about them, unless one of my ancestors knew him or he crossed paths with one of us before I was born, it was the only think I could think that made sense.

 **"** **Ha-ha-ha, calm down boy, there's no need to get yourself so bent out of shape, I know because in the past your ancestors were some of the most impressive humans I had ever seen crawl out of the mud of evolution, of course back then your family went by a different name didn't it, Uchiha"**

I frowned hearing that, but nodded, I remembered after the night it had happened, I had sifted through the charred remains of my father's office and discovered that name in the charred papers. "That was before my time, I…" I started to explain but Ciro snorted a strong gust of wind nearly knocked me off my feet.

 **"** **I care little for the reasons behind such trivial matters as such as a change in name. I have answered one of your questions now answer one of mine, have yours awakened yet?"** Ciro asked looking at me with slightly narrowed eyes.

I nodded and closed my eyes before opening them with my Sharingan active, and Ciro nodded, **"I see they are not fully mature yet, but with training that shouldn't be long, judging from your aura you are strong for a youngling, I believe we will make a fine team young Maki"**

I nodded as I deactivated my Sharingan, "If I may ask another question, How did you come to be sealed inside this sacred gear, surely that would have taken a lot, given your title I assume you are quite powerful in your own right, sealing you wouldn't have been easy"

Closing his eyes Ciro breathed out another gale force wind in a sigh, **"That I am, and that it did. In the beginning when all the world was created, God did not do it all himself, it was a combined effort from that of god and Dragons, or more specify the six all powerful dragons, that ruled over all dragons, there was the Apocalypse Dragon, also called True Red Dragon God Emperor, there was the Ouroboros Dragon, also called Infinite Dragon God, and then the four of the elemental dragon gods that rule over the elements that make up the earth, Earth, Fire, Water and Wind. After the world was created for a time we dragons watched over it and watched as humanity crawled from the mud and flourished, as time passed most of us grew weary the Ouroboros left for the void where it could find peace, my fellow elemental dragon gods took to slumbering in their elements, and still do even now I suspect, in the bowls and depths of the earth's crust and oceans. While I had decided to watch on fascinated by the creatures of the earth, and the trivial wars the lesser being took part in."** Ciro said in a chuckle but then it turned to a less gutsful sigh, **"that inevitably lead to my fall, in my watching of the wars I came across a fight that was taking place between two of my own kind, between that of the twin heavenly dragons Ddraig and Albion, the two fools had started their own war in the middle of the war of the three sides of the devils, angles and fallen angles, now while fighting wasn't something new for these two, their actions were causing so much chaos that the three sided war was brought to a grinding halt, such is the power of two dragons"** Ciro said with a smirk. **"I was content to just sit back and watch, a duel between Dragons is an honorable thing, even though Ddraig was a friend I wouldn't get involved, he would never forgive me and it would have been an insult to both had I tried to do so. Had I actually done so, perhaps things would have turned out differently?** **Their fight raged on for weeks, but that was the norm for most dragon fights, it didn't end until one conceded or died. But that in was the problem, after a three week stand still the leaders of the three sides grew frustrated with the interruption and in their rage they attacked** **Ddraig and Albion in an attempt to end the fight, they learned the hard way what happens when you piss off two dragons who's power combined matches that of one of the forces to make up the world. Ddraig and Albion turned their attacks on the three sides and carnage ensued, and it would have resulted in the end of the three way war by means of complete annulation had I not intervened. As one of the Dragon Gods I could not allow such a thing to come to pass** **, as it is not one beings fate to decide that of the world and this would have resulted in just that."**

I tensed slightly hearing the story, to bring the ward between the three factions to a halt, their power must have been incredible. Then Ciro continued.

 **"But it was when I intervened that things made a turn for the worst, when I arrived the three sides must have assumed I was there to help my fellow dragons and in their stupidity attacked me, I returned fire of course but that only made matters escalate. It was then that something happened that I could not have predicted, the leaders of each side teamed up, God, the Maous, even the fallen angels, they teamed up and in an attack that matched my own crippled the three of us before God used his powers to pull our souls from our bodies and seal them inside three separate sacred gears turning our bodies to dust. Over the years we have been showing up all over the world in different hosts but fate always has the same plan for us, or rather we normally do the same thing over and over again"**

I quirked an eyebrow, "and that would be?"

Ciro flashed a toothy grin, **"well for Ddraig and Albion, those two just keep seeking each other out to continue their battle normally ending in one or both dying before they both find new hosts and the cycle continues all over again."**

"And you?" I ask curious as to what he does now that he's practically immortal.

 **"I entertain myself, watching the lives of my wielders often turns out to be quite comical, others rather tedious and boring"**

I frowned, "well I doubt you'll find anything comical about my life, it's more of a horror show than a comical one"

Raising and eyebrow Ciro lowered his head, **"And why do you say that boy, surely there must be some interesting points"**

I looked to him, "haven't you been watching me my whole life, if you've been sealed inside of me this whole time"

 **"No, from time to time it varies, sometimes I'm awake when the reincarnation is done, other times I awaken with the sacred gear, this time I was sleeping and only woke up before I pulled you in here to talk, so care to explain what's screwed up in your life?"**

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth, "I don't like talking about it"

Looking at me with narrowed eyes Ciro snorted out a gust of wind this one did knock me on my ass before he returned to his full height, **"Well it matters little, I can easily find out by going through your memories, of which there are a lot of given your Sharingan and photographic memories, I'll find out myself, any specific year I should be looking for"**

I sighed, "Age nine through eleven and on, that should explain it, now I'd like to get some sleep, some time tonight assuming it isn't morning already"

Ciro chuckled, **"you needn't worry about that boy, time works differently in your mind compared to the outside world, for roughly every minuet you're in here at the current depth, a single second will have passed in the outside world, not even ten minutes has passed yet outside, you will have plenty of time to sleep, and don't worry about those nightmares, I can tell your fear of them, I will keep them at bay and let you sleep"**

I blinked, "well that certainly is interesting to know, thank you, how do I talk with you again, do I come back here?"

 **"Any time you want to talk just think about it and ill reply, now that I'm awake, the two of us are linked mentally and we can talk any time"** Ciro said as I started to disappear.

"Alright, I guess I'll speak with you when I wake up then, good night Ciro" I said with a slightly bow of the head which he returned.

 **"Good night partner"**

* * *

 **Time skip morning Kenta's POV**

It's a refreshing feeling, waking up after a good night's sleep, well that's the usual, but sadly that wasn't the case this morning with me, it felt like someone had gone to town on my head with a jackhammer on high, while someone was shining spot lights in my eyes and blasting fog horns in my ears…hangovers are not fun.

With a groan I got out of my bed and stood up rubbing my face, I felt like absolute shit, but I had felt worse in the past, _'kick in the balls my ass, more like next morning hangover from hell'_

 **{Ha-ha-ha-ha, that's one way of putting it, I see you're not a morning person}** Ciro booms in my head making me wince.

"OW! Not so loud please Ciro, I don't need a worse headache than what I already have" I ask holding my head as I make my way to the bathroom. I can hear Ciro chuckling to himself as I open the mirror cabinet and take out my usual pills for my hangovers, I dropped them into a cold glass of water and let them dissolve as I leaned back on the sink bench and closed my eye. _'I take it you watched my memories while I was sleeping?'_ I asked mentally.

 **{I did, you have my condolences partner. That was something I was not expecting}** Ciro said in my head with a slightly gentler tone than he was speaking with last night.

I frowned, _'don't tip toe around the subject, I don't need your pity or to be treated like I'm broken cause of what I saw, if I did I would have curled up in a hole and just died after it happened, I don't have room for weakness in my life, not it I want to accomplish what I have left in life'_

 **{A life build on revenge is no life at all, don't let it consume you}**

I lifted the glass and downed its contents as I pushed off the bench before setting it down as I looked back in the mirror, "I won't, I follow the three pillars of the Sharingan. I will still have something to return to when I'm done" I say before turning around and walking over to the closet.

 **{You say that partner, but revenge is like an all-consuming flame, if you go down that path you risk destroying not only yourself but those around you. I will not stop you from going down this path but I advise caution and reason, you do not have to do it alone.}**

I stopped clenching my fists when I heard his words, "that's where your wrong, because only I can do what needs to be done, there's is no one else" I say aloud before cutting the mental link as I started getting dressed.

* * *

 **Time skip street Kenta POV**

I made my way out of the house locking the door before starting my way the academy, I was still nursing that hangover pills can only do so much but at least my shades were helping with the light, newbie devils with hangovers and sunlight don't mix well.

As I walked out the gate I blinked slightly both Issei and Rias were standing outside of his, and looked to be waiting for me. _'I see now it's all starting to make sense Issei you moronic idiot, always trying to help, I thought it was strange she still tried after my little display last night, Issei must have said something, oh well not much I can do but go with the flow, I can already feel the headache this is going to be'_

I walk up to them shades covering my bloodshot eyes, I saw the look of confusion on Rias face but the sigh and shake of the head from Issei followed after.

"Dude, how much did you drink last ni… ah crap it was Monday free shots night, how many?" Issei asks giving me the stink eye.

I lower my shades a bit and he frowns seeing my blood shot eyes, "Eight, now shut the fuck up and move it" I say as I raised my Bokken and move him to the side as I walk past, I wasn't in the mood for his pansy ass who's never had a drink or even palmed a titty in his life to lecture me on how to spend my nights.

I saw both Rias and he frown as I walked past them but I could care less as I replaced my shades, the sun was killing me.

* * *

 **Rias POV**

So he's hungover again, I didn't think it would be this bad, I knew that he drunk a lot but I would have thought with his devil body it might have improved it somewhat given his devil body would have lessened it somewhat, whatever he's drinking must have been the strongest the bar had.

Seeing Kenta walk on Issei and I started to follow but Kenta remained ahead of us, it wasn't until we were just outside of the academy that he spoke again.

"I trust that my lesson with Akeno is arranged as per our deal Rias?" he asked as he kept walking not even looking back.

I frowned, "Yes it is, she'll meet with you on top of the main school building at lunch for your lesson. And then the meeting will be after school in the club room for your end" I answered as we walked into the school grounds.

"I see, thank you for that, I'll make sure to keep my end" he answered in a slightly lighter tone

"Your welcome Kenta" I said back with a smile thinking I was finally making some progress with him, if I can just give him some reason to be more open with me I might bring him around.

As we walked through the school grounds, I began hearing some of the other students begin talking, mostly about Issei and myself, likely due to the fact we're walking side by side.

"Why is Rias-Onee-sama near that pervert?", "Oh no, could they be dating?", "Don't even joke about that", "Is he supposed to be cool now?", "He doesn't even deserve to breathe the same air as her.", "Why, he must be black mailing her."

I couldn't help but smile hearing a few of them, yes Issei dose have that reputation as a pervert doesn't he, but you would never have guessed it, if you were to hear him talking in concern for his friend like he did last night.

As we came to the main yard, the three of us stopped and Issei walked over to beside Kenta.

"Alright I'll expect to see you both at the club meeting later, as part of my peerage you're both members now as it's useful for cover stories to get out of class for peerage matters. And also, please from now on refer to me a Buchou around school as part of the cover" I said hoping that it wouldn't be too much, but by the looks of things it was, as Kenta turned as I was speaking and started walking towards the far entrance.

"Tch, Don't push you luck" he said over his shoulder making me flinch at the cold tone, he was defiantly more easily irritated when he was hung over, I'll have to remember that. I looked too Issei who frowned at his words before giving me an apologetic smile and quickly ran to catch up with Kenta. I watched them walk on for a few seconds before I turned and started on my own way, though as I rounded the corner to head to the old school building I was met by a familiar face. And her ever stoic tone. Souna Shitori, or rather as I know her Sona Sitri.

"Rias, we need to talk" she said looking rather serious.

I frowned hearing the tone, she normally only reserved that tone for when it was a serious matter, and I think I know what this is about.

* * *

 **With Kenta and Issei: Kentas POV**

"Did you have to be so cold to her?" Issei asked as he ran up behind me.

I rolled my eyes under my shades, "As long as she keeps pushing that master and servant thing, yes"

"Ok I get how you feel about that. Hey what did she mean about your deal"

I stopped and looked to him, "oh she didn't tell you about that, strange given how it was you who pushed her to keep trying to get through to me"

He flinched at my tone, "how did you?" he started to ask but stopped when I sighed.

"Simple you idiot, last night she was looking at me like I was death its fucking self and then when I get back from the bar she's sitting in my living room going fangirls over my anime collection, only to have done a complete one eighty and has resumed her attempts at trying to get me to be alright with this servant thing. And then this morning she's standing outside your house with you… a monkey could figure it out" I said in a deadpan tone

He looked at me with a frown, "can you blame me, I saw you yesterday, you slept without drink or nightmares, you actually fucking slept, and I think it's because of her. If she can give you peace from those nightmares and let you sleep, wouldn't that be worth it, besides being a servant doesn't seem all that bad so far, not much really has changed"

I slowly shook my head as he talked, "you just can't leave well enough alone can you Issei, you always have to try and help"

"What else am I supposed to do Kenta, sit back and watch you drink till you pass out every night just for you to get some sleep without whatever the fuck you have nightmares about wake you up screaming every night, you won't talk about that night or those nightmares with me or anyone, what else am I supposed to do"

"Just leave it alone, I didn't ask for your help, I didn't ask you to get involved. What happened that night was the worst fucking night of my life Issei, what I saw, what I witnessed I can never forget but by hell I try to, but I just can't, you want to know what I dream about so fucking badly well I'll fucking tell you, I relive that fucking night over and over every night, I wake up screaming because I keep seeing it over and over again in a never ending cycle, the memories haunt my every waking moment and the nightmares deny me even the sweet release of sleep" I said before turning my fists clenched by my side as I desperately held back my tears, "this is the hell I live in Issei for me to tell you about that night would bring you into the same hell and I can't do that, not to you"

I felt his hand on my shoulder, I could feel myself shaking, from what I can't be certain, sadness, anger, fear, I don't even know anymore, but the one thing I do know is I can't let it get to him, he's all I have left from the time before. Then I heard him speak.

"Kenta, you can't suffer through it alone, please you don't have to, let me help" he said in a pleading tone that made me closed my eyes and look down and away from the pain I felt. But then I heard him again, "Kenta, I want you to show me, please show me like you said you could, now that your Sharingan is active you can do that can't you"

My breath hitched and I looked to him my eyes wide, "Issei, if I'm not going to tell you about that night what in all things fucked in this world makes you think I'm going to show you that night, you have no idea what you asking me to do Issei, I wouldn't wish those memories on anyone"

"Then talk to me man, I'm trying to help you. Why won't you let me?"

I turned away from him, "because you can't help me Issei, no one can" I said before I started walking away, he didn't follow.

* * *

 **With Rias and Sona: Rias POV**

After I had ran into Sona and Tsubaki the three of us made our way to the ORC club room given that it was closer than the student council office.

Opening the doors into the club room I saw that Akeno was already there and was preparing tea.

"Good morning, Buchou. Oh Kaichou, I wasn't aware that you were coming also. Would you like some tea?" Akeno asked with a polite smile.

Sona shook her head, "no thank you, I'm afraid matters can't wait." she said as Tsubaki closed the doors.

I sighed taking a seat and Akeno moved to stand by my side, "very well Sona, I believe I already know what has you so on edge, but just to clarify this is about Kenta isn't it?"

Sona nodded as she took a seat on the opposite sofa, "yes it is about Maki-san, as I'm sure you're aware I had an interest in him, as both a student and a peerage candidate as I made multiple attempts to bring him into the school council, although he denied my offers each time. And now I hear that you have done what I could not, is this true?"

I nodded once, "yes it is true. I brought Kenta and Issei both into my peerage on Sunday night"

Sona looked shocked for a moment but quickly regained her composure, "I see, I hadn't been informed on Hyoudou-sans recruitment as well, may I ask what pieces you used on them"

I smirked, "they both took four pawn pieces each, so sadly you don't have any pieces you could trade for Kenta, not that I would. That is why you were asking right, last I checked you only had three pawns left after you brought in your new pawn the other week."

Sona sighed, "In a way, I knew that you wouldn't even entertain the notion of a trade but I had to ask, you understand."

I nodded, "yes I do, and I hope you understand that I wouldn't have taken him then if there wasn't another choice, both he and Issei had been attacked by a fallen angel and were on the verge of death when I brought them into my peerage"

Sona looked shocked and her tone reflected it, "a fallen angel, attacking humans, why would they…unless"

I nodded, "if you're suspecting they both wield sacred gears they your suspicions are correct. Issei has what looks to be a twice critical in the form of a small red gauntlet. While Kentas sacred gear power is unknown, it has taken the form of a black gauntlet but has yet to reveal its powers" I said a proud smirk forming as I thought of how lucky I had been to pull in two sacred gear users at once.

Sona crossed her arms in defeat, "well that is most fortunate, it would seem I lost out in this one well played Rias"

I nodded but frowned, "yes, although to be honest things haven't been going smoothly with Kenta as I had planned and he has been something of a wild card as of late."

Sona blinked, "oh and what makes you say that, he's only been in your peerage a single day. What could he have done in such short a time to make you say that?"

I sighed, "Truthfully everything about him hasn't been adding up, he's been closed off and easily angered, and hasn't taken kindly to the fact that he had been brought back as a servant. I have managed to bring him around somewhat but he's still a mystery, and to be honest scares me slightly"

Sona nodded at my words, "yes I can understand you concern, I had a run in with him a few days before, and I'm not sure what exactly had happened but he was in a foul mood attempting to leave the school grounds when I tried to stop him"

I nodded, "yes I already know about that incident, Yumi reported it to me, she had inadvertently said something that angered him which caused him to leave and her to follow, Yumi witnessed yours and his encounter and passed the information on to me. I think it should be fair to warn you that you got off lucky then, after what has been reported to me and what I have witnessed from him first hand, should he have resorted to violence, there is no doubt in my mind that you would have been seriously injured"

As I spoke Sonas eyes widened, "Rias I think you're over exaggerating, he's just a human, granted with intellect and skill but I hardly think that would be possible"

I shook my head, "no that is where you are wrong. He was able to, while still human, beat Yumi in a sword match while Yumi was using her full speed. He was able to keep up and win with ease, and on top of that the events of last night bring me to question if he was fully human at all"

Sonas eyes widened hearing about his speed but then narrowed towards the end, "why what happened last night that has you questioning this?"

Akeno answered, "last night a fallen angel entered the territory in the vicinity of Issei's route"

I nodded, "Akeno informed me of this and I went to assist Issei to keep him safe, Kenta demanded to come to help leaving no room for argument, I decided it would have been best to humour him. At the time I had no knowledge of what he was truly capable of. He not only single handily took on the fallen angel against my orders but won and then incinerated the remains by spewing fire from his mouth, my conversation with him prior leads me to believe it was some form of life energy manipulation, though its origins are still a mystery to me. So no Sona I am not over exaggerating, had he resorted to violence he would have caused you harm"

This got the response I had thought I would get, both Sona and Tsubaki were looking at me wide eyed and Akeno was looking shocked as well.

Sona brought her hand up to her mouth in a thinking pose, "this is most disturbing news to think that a being with such power could have been under our noses this whole time. I knew there was something off about him when I felt his killing intent but I would have never imagined this"

I nodded in agreement, but the a thought had occurred to me, "Sona, I'm curious about something, what was the last thing you said to Kenta before his reaction peeked, it might help me narrow down something about him"

Sona nodded before pausing to think for a moment, "If I recall correctly, I had first tried to stop him quoting school regulations, when he responded poorly, I resorted to threatening to report his actions to the main office to have his parents called. It was then that he reacted the most"

 _'His parents'_ , I frowned, "I see, I'm beginning to see a pattern forming here, Yumi said that Kenta had reacted that day in class to her mentioning his parents and his coming into school after a night of heavy drinking, his response was not to mention his parents to him ever, and then yesterday when I was bringing him and Issei into the loop, he reacted very badly to the word family, and Issei mentioned after Kenta had stormed out, that the word family means pain and suffering to him. It's possible when you mentioned his parents that that's what set him off"

Sona's eyes widen hearing that and she frowned, "I see, that is very sad to hear, do you by chance know why he views the word family like that, was there something in his past that caused it, abuse maybe?"

I shook my head, "no there has been no signs of anything like that, in fact Yumi told me that she suspects he and his father get along quite well together as he was the one who taught him how to use a sword, and I learned last night that it was him also who taught him how to perform the fire attacks he used. So I don't think abuse is the cause. But whatever it is still affects him, Issei told me in confidence last night that he suffers from recurring nightmares that are, from Issei's description of Kenta's state, quite sever. It's because of that Kenta has turned to drinking just to sleep, and then there's the fact that he wears armor under his clothing even here, which is cause for concern, the fact that he feels he needs to even in school shows his alertness. Whatever happened to him to make him like this, I'm not even sure I want to know, but I have to do something"

Sona nodded, "I know it's none of my business, but I would like to help in any way I can, I would like to at least attempt to repair the damages I did last week with that incident, Maki-san is an intelligent student, and in truth I respect him for that, I'd hate to have possibly lost an ally and a friend"

I smiled slightly, "I'd be happy for your help Sona, something tells me I'll need all I can get, but it would be best not to overwhelm him, perhaps if he'd allow, you could attend the meeting here after school, he agreed to answer some questions about himself tonight in a trade off, in exchange for information and an early training session with Akeno here on how to use Devil magic, which he seemed eager to learn"

Sona pondered for a moment but slowly showed a very rare smile, "I would like that, I will admit I'm very curious myself now. When would be the best time to approach him do you think?"

I thought for a moment before smiling, "You could try when his lesson ends with Akeno on the roof at lunch, I'm sure you could talk to him then, that's really the only time I know exactly where he's going to be other than the meeting after school"

Sona nodded as she stood up, "I shall do that then, and if he allows I'll be here for the meeting, thank you for the meeting Rias it's been rather interesting"

I smiled back, "any time Sona, see you then" I said to her as she and Tsubaki walked out.

* * *

 **Lunch time Kenta's POV**

My hangover was finally dying off after a hellish morning, and its timing couldn't have been better as I'm making my way up the stairs to the school roof for my lesson with Akeno on devil magic, this magic has me intrigued as to what it can do, and I need everything in my arsenal if I'm going to be able to kill him when I find him.

I opened the door to the roof and walked out before looking around only to find that I was alone, _'she must be running late, oh well I can wait'_ I thought as I made my way over to the middle of the roof and sat down with my legs crossed.

Closing my eyes I called out in my mind, _'Hey Ciro you there'_

 **{Of course I am where else would I be, what do you need partner?}**

 _'_ _Right sorry, I was just curious, the way this time difference works inside my head, every minute out here is an hour in there, I'm wondering would I be able to use that to my advantage in any way, you know for mental training'_

 **{Hm, it's an interesting concept, originally I'd say no given how your magic works you'd never be able to do it in here for real anyway given that it's your mind and everything would be under your subconscious control meaning that you could perform your magic totally wrong but it would work in your mind the right way because you'd want it to, done correctly or not}**

 _'_ _I'm sensing a but coming here'_

 **{But since our minds are connected and you wield my sacred gear I might be able to make a counter suggestion, train in the mental space of the sacred gear, it has no connection to your subconscious and is just a void space ready to be bridged, you could train there without your subconscious controlling the outcome** }

 _'_ _Seems like a plan, dose the time difference still apply there'_

 **{It does, but I hope you realize that mental training there is no substitute to doing it in the real world, it might help your aim and even help to build up your reserves, but you'll need to train out there as well to build up your muscle strength and speed}**

 _'_ _Yes I realized that, I'm not looking for a get strong solution, but I need to take advantage of everything at my disposal if I'm going to get strong fast enough'_

 **{Hm, I might have some ideas that might help, over the years I have seen many battles and styles, I could show them to you and you might be able to adapt them to your own use, I've seen the memories of your old training sessions, while you train hard this could be a better option}**

 _'_ _That sounds very helpful thank you Ciro'_

 **{Any time partner, but you better focus on the real world cause it looks like that devil girl is here}**

Blinking my eyes open I looked to see Akeno coming up the stair case with a smile on her face as she saw me, I gave her a nod as I stood up from the ground, my legs starting to feel numb slightly but I walked it off.

"Good evening Akeno-sempai" I said giving a small bow as the feeling came back to my legs

"Ara-Ara, so polite" she says coming over with a smile, "Buchou tells me you want to learn how use devil magic?"

I nodded in response, "Yes that's right. I was hoping you could show me how to get started"

"Of course, I'd love to help my cute kohai it's my duty after all" she said with a smile before she snapped both her fingers and a dome erected around us before becoming transparent.

 _'A barrier of some sort'_ I thought before looking back to Akeno who was still smiling.

"It's just a barrier to keep prying eyes off us, can have the humans see our little lesson now can we, also I was wondering if you would give me a demonstration"

I blinked in confusion of what she was talking about but then it hit me and I sighed, "I see, Rias told you about my own capabilities is that it?" I asked raising an eyebrow and she nodded, "I see, well in the current space I'll only be able to give a small demonstration, I'd rather not burn down the school building if that's possible" I said as a joke but it seemed to have shocked her slightly as her eyes widened.

"Just how strong are these attacks?" Akeno asked looking at me with wide eyes

I shrugged, "it depends on how much energy I put into them and still retain control, it varies from strength to strength, some require a set level of energy to work properly, others can be done on any strength"

Akeno started nodded understanding as I explained. I started looking around at the area I have to work with, it was a ten meter square that should be enough room for something mid-level strength.

I gestured for Akeno to back up and she did so to the edge of the barrier as I turned as started to run through the hand movements for the attack. I never liked using this one, but it's the weakest one I know.

I started moulding the energy into its form and into my mouth, the taste was revolting but this wouldn't take long as I'm just doing a low level version.

Taking in a deep breath through my nose I spat out the attack, **_'Fire release: Flame Bullet'_** I commanded mentally as I spewed forth the fowl oil substance from my mouth which ignited on contact with the air creating a fire ball that shot forward and connected with the barrier before exploding and scattering over a small area but didn't last long given the lack of fuel to burn and the low energy I put into it.

I looked over my shoulder at a shocked looking Akeno and smirked, "will that suffice or do you want something on a larger scale?" I asked in a joke

She quickly snapped out of her shock and started thinking for a few moments, "no that will do, I just wanted to see how you went about this magic and how it was used, I noticed you moved your hands in different forms before you launched the attack is that some kind of wordless chant for the attack"

I smirked a bit, "I suppose you could call it that, they're different hand signs that help me to focus my life energy and mould it into form for the attacks, each attack requires a different set of hand signs to mould the energy correctly. Generally the stronger the attack the more lengthy the hand signs are to use it, I currently have four different attack each of them fire based. Though I know from my readings that life energy can be moulded into the other elements as well like water and lightning, though I am unsure of the hand signs for their attacks so I am unable to perform them"

Akeno nodded at my words, "I see, well that dose certainly sound like a complicated style of magic, I think devil magic may prove to be easier for you as it requires no preparation what so ever, it's all about desire and what you can imagine, but we need to get the basics down first if you're interested in it"

I smirked, "oh yes I'm interested" I said before giving her a respectful bow, "I'm in your care, Akeno-Senpai"

"Fufufu, so you are" Akeno giggled, "alright then let's get started, the first thing you need to do it learn how to manifest your demonic energy, put your hands apart like so and will your demonic energy to come forth"

As she spoke she moved her hands into position like she was holding a small ball as she took a breath and focused on the spot for a brief second before a light started to flicker in between her hands before in a bright glow it expanded to the size of a tennis ball. It looked to be made of pure energy and glowed a warm purple.

I looked at it with a slightly impressed look, I had never seen something like this done, it was interesting and I was definitely going to interesting to see what I could do.

Slowly I mimicked Akenos pose, my hands out and focusing on the spot, I already knew in a way what the energy would feel like, and I was a bit worried that trying to use it would hurt the same as when I tried to bring mine under control yesterday, two hours of extreme pain can do that.

 **{That's just because you were forcing it partner. Demonic energy isn't the same as your fire magic, with your fire you have to be forceful otherwise it will consume you, but this magic isn't like that, it wants to give you what you want and doesn't need to be forced, just let it flow and visualize what you want to happen and it will}**

 _'Alright, if you say so Ciro'_ , I replied as I closed my eyes and did as he suggested, I pictured the energy inside me and willed it's form, and no sooner had I than something happened.

 ***FLASH***

I a blinding light the little barrier area we were in was filled with light, before it died down and I looked between my hands and my eyes widened at what I was seeing, it wasn't tennis ball size like Akeno it had to be at least the size of a bowling ball, and was pulsing a dark blue but had a black aura around it, _'damn that looks cool'_

 **{Nicely done partner}**

"Ara-Ara, looks like you're a natural after all, that or I'm a great sempai" Akeno said with a bright smile seeing my sphere

 **{In your dreams girly, that was all me}** Ciro said inside my head making me smirk.

"And so much energy for your first time, you're show amazing potential with devil magic, I'm impressed, you want to move on to the next stage, elemental manipulation?" she asked with a smirk

I nodded, "yes I want to learn as much as I can as fast as I can" I said eager to learn

Akeno smiled, "I can see that, and the rate you're going you might even surpass me in a few weeks, it took me three days to get that first step but then I had never practiced any other magic before, your control seems to be very good, and that will only help with the next stage." She said as she held up one hand and the same ball formed in it, "devil magic is an extension of your true self, what every you can imagine it will become, you have to will it to take shape, if you can imagine it your magic will follow you just have to will it enough and it will happen"

I smirked, "alright where do I start?" I asked eager to continue but before Akeno could speak a sound cut through the air

 ***DING-DING-DING***

I sighed, _'damn it lunch is over, and so is the lesson'_

Akeno's smile fell "Oh looks like we're going to have to continue this lesson another time, my adorable kohai, time for class" she said as she snapped her fingers and the barrier shattered my eyes widened as it did because as it fell another person came into view.

Souna Shitori, school council president was standing idly outside the barrier as if waiting for it to fall. My breath hitched, _'shit I thought humans weren't meant to see the supernatural, wasn't that the whole point of the barrier, what happens now'_

 **{Calm down partner uses your senses and you'll see she's not human}**

My eyes widened slightly as Ciro said that and I expanded my senses to see for myself only to feel the same demonic presence from her as I did Rias, she was a devil as well, but when I expanded my senses I picked up something else, something not demonic coming from Akeno, something that reminded me of the fallen angels, just what was that.

Souna began to walk forward towards us as the last of the barrier fell and Akeno gave a slight bow to her.

"Good evening Kaichou, he's all yours, now I must be getting to class" Akeno said before quickly moving to the stairs and going on to class.

Once Akeno was out of sight I turned my attention back to Souna trying to think what she wanted from me, but then I mentally winced when I remembered the last time I and her had spoken, it was last week when I hit her with my killing intent, damn it I messed up big time, is she here to chew me out for it, if she is I'm in for an earful.

"Did you want something Shitori-Sempai?" I asked hoping she wasn't about to rip into me, but I relaxed when I felt no ill intent from her, and noticed her stoic expression was less ridged than usual she looked almost regretful.

She nodded her head to my question, "Maki-san, I've come to apologies for my actions last week" she said her tone soft making me blink, "I realize that I chose the wrong course of action when I ran into you then, I thought you were just blatantly disregarding the academy rules on a whim, and I spoke to you like I would a delinquent breaking the rules. I realize now that's not the case that something was bothering you. As student council president it's my responsibility to see that all students are looked after and help with their problems, I realize now that I failed you as student president that day. Please accept my apology for my actions and words towards you" she said bowing her head making me blink even more in shock as the sudden action.

 _'Damn now I feel even more like shit for hitting her with my killing intent'_ I thought before sighing. "Please don't bow Shitori-Sempai, you did nothing wrong, if anyone's to blame for that incident that day it was me" I said with a frown, "I hadn't come to the class that day in the best of form, and let my emotions get the better of me twice, it's I should apologies for my words and actions, I shouldn't have released my killing intent on you like that, I know how fowl it has gotten, you didn't deserve that"

Souna head rose up and she looked at me in shock, "then you know I'm a…" she started.

I nodded in response, "a Devil, yes, when I saw you there when the barrier fell I was confused but when I sensed your demonic energy I realized what you were, I guess you never really can tell about people Hm"

Souna let out a small happy sigh, "no I guess you can't, like how one can spew fire from his mouth at any given time" she said quirking an eyebrow making me blink.

"You've talked to Rias then, you two friends?" I asked quirking my own eyebrow.

Souna nodded, "yes we grew up together. She the next head of the Gremory clan, and myself the next head to the clan of Sitri. My real name is Sona Sitri, the Souna Shitori alias is just a façade to keep my identity hidden"

I smirked and crossed my arms, "well I guess that you never really know a person Hm, looks like we were both hiding our secrets, eh no harm no fowl let's just leave it at that, so I take it since you're a future clan head also that makes you a high class devil with your own peerage as well"

Sona, nodded to my question, "your hypostasis is correct, I am a high class as it were and I do have a peerage, a number of them are in the student council, that is our cover as the ORC is that to Rias' group"

I smirked hearing that, "I see, so each of those invitations you gave me to join the council, you were trying to get me into your peerage as well correct"

She nodded again, "yes, I had my eye on you as a possible candidate for my peerage, after a few weeks in the council I would have approached you about joining my peerage, had you accepted you would have been welcomed in, had you not, your memory would have been erased about the event and you would have been slowly pushed out of the council as it's happened in the past"

I shrugged, "Eh it's a system that works I guess, so what drew your attention to me, my grades to high or something?" I asked with a smirk

She gave me a slight smirk back, "one of the many things actually, your grades and spot as the top male student at the academy in all classes aside, I was intrigued by you, there was a certain air about you that had me curious, and as it turned out my suspicions about you being special were correct, sadly Rias got to you before I could convince you to join, but that's just how the world goes"

I smirked, "if it makes you feel any better, if I had joined chances are I would have said yes after a few weeks, too bad that fallen bitch had to go and kill me, eh my own fault for letting my guard down and giving her a smoke cover, I should have waited till I got close, oh well live and learn, or in my case get gutted and die, before being reincarnated as a devil and learn" I said shaking my head.

Sona chuckled under her breath at my pun, "yes quite, although Rias tells me you aren't taking to your new life with ease, that you dislike being referred to as a servant devil"

I sighed with a nod, "is that really so wrong, being made a servant because you have no other choice, is basically just the same as being forced into slavery, it's degrading and demoralizing, and spits on one of the three foundations I have followed since I was a child when my father first told them to me"

Sona looked at me confused for a moment, "and what were these three foundations"

I smiled, "Family, friends and honour, to care and love those I call my family and to protect those I call friends, and to keep my head high and preserve that of my honour and pride. But every day I find myself failing and breaking one of those foundations, how can I have any honour as a slave, when it was not my decision to begin with" I said as I walked over to the metal railing on the roof and leaned on it, looking out over the grounds, "I'm grateful that I'm alive, but in the bonds of servitude how can I really live when my life belongs to another"

Sona walked over and stood beside me looking out over the grounds, "I can see your dilemma, and I can't argue with your ideals, but perhaps you just need to look for another source of honour, it may not have been your choice but being a servant devil doesn't have to be a mark against your honour if you make it your own and do it to the best of your abilities, you can turn it into something to be proud about"

I sighed, "But how can I be proud serving someone I have no respect for, so far all Rias has done is talk. She has given me no reason to respect or trust her, so far the only redeeming quality I've seen from her is that she's as stubborn as a pack mule and doesn't know when to give up"

I heard Sona giggle over my shoulder, before speaking, "is that really such a bad thing, she cares for those she calls family and friends, and didn't you say that was one of your three foundations, she would die to protect those she hold dear and trust me when I say it the Gremory family is one of the most honourable there is among the devil clans, Rias is no exception, she should at least be given a chance to earn your respect"

I sighed, "I see your point, fine I'll give her a chance, I'm answering some questions for her later on that I agreed to for that lesson with Akeno on demonic magic, so I guess I'm going to have to eventually"

"Yes, about that meeting" Sona said making me look to her, "I was wondering if you would permit me to attend it, I'm curious to learn more about you, and I have already mentioned it to Rias, but she requested that I get your consent first given that you're the topic in the meeting"

I sighed before looking up to the sky, it was empty except for a few stray clouds here and there as a few birds flew overhead as I took in one more breath, what was one more. "Sure, I don't see any harm in one more pair of ears there, it will save you the trouble of hearing about it later from Rias, what's one more" I said not looking back

I could tell my half-hearted response was slightly saddening for her as she replied in a slightly saddened tone, "thank you Maki-san", so I decided to try and end on a lightened note

I waved my hand over my shoulder "enough with that Maki-san rubbish, the name's Kenta, feel free to call me it, and no honorifics, I was never one for the formalities" I said turning around

I could tell she was shocked by the sudden gesture because she was blinking faster than before and I even think I saw a light blush on her cheeks, I smirked, and she was kind of cute when she was caught off guard in a situation.

But she quickly caught herself on, though the blush was still slightly present, "um, yes well, thank you Kenta, and please feel free to address me as such as well, now if you'll excuse me I must be getting to my class, I only had a fifteen minute window here and I must be going" she said turning and starting to walk away.

I smirked, "thanks for the talk Sona, it helped"

She stopped when I called her by her first name and I could have sworn I saw her blush darken even more in that split second before she took off running, leaving my chuckling slightly.

 **{You sly dog, you really know how to be subtle when you want to be, I think she likes you}**

 _'Yea well, you did hear how she was "curious" about me, I figured there had to be something there, so I had a little bit of harmless fun'_ I said back in my mind as I took out my phone and walked over the a covered area of the roof

 **{Well it looks like you figured right, so what now, you going to try out our little training idea to learn some devil magic fast before you go back to class}**

I smirked, _'I'm done for the day with class, it's only a four hour day for me as I'm the top student, I raced ahead in the criteria and get It done in the first week for that month, that way sensei gives me half days and lets me listen to music in class, I've got three hours free before the end of the day and I have to go to the meeting, you up for a seven day mental training run, I want to get this magic down before I try it in battle, what ya say?'_

 **{Seven days! Ha-ha-ha-ha, I think I'm starting to really like you partner, alright, I'll give you a hand in there, but I hope your ready cause I'm not a light instructor}**

 _'Good cause I'm not a light worker'_ I thought back as I took off my hoody and blazer as I rolled them up as a pillow putting them on the ground and lying down with my phone set to go off in three hours for the meeting, before I closed my eyes and let Ciro pull me into the void.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I know it's been a while since I updated but thank you all for your patience, this chapter I originally planned to have out in a week from my last post but a lot of stuff happened and then this chapter turned out to be rather difficult to write as I wanted to completely redo the whole questioning scene from the previous version, and since Sona was added to this one, it was going to be very different.**

 **So after you're done reading please let me know what you think of the changes, or what you thought in general of the chapter, I'm trying to improve as I go and so far I think it's going great but I need others opinions to improve**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Three hours later**

 **School roof: Kenta's POV**

 ***BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*, *CLICK***

The sound of my phone alarm goes off and I reach over and hit the cancel button, OW this hurts.

Slowly I sit up from my lying down position, my head may have been comfy but the rest of my body is stiff as a rock lying down for three hours on a hard roof does not do wonders for your muscles, but it had worked.

It had been just under three hours here, but I had spent just over a week in my mind, this had to be the strangest feeling I've ever felt, like waking up from a really vivid dream, but everything had happened, I could feel the difference in my energy flow, my body had stayed the same but the seven days of training had made everything so much more vivid than before.

Slowly I stood up rotating my shoulders as I worked out the numbness in my back.

 **{Hey partner how you feeling?}**

 _'A little sore but I'll manage'_ I replied back mentally as I squatted down sticking one leg out limbering up the muscles getting the blood flowing again.

 **{Well, did it work?}**

I smirked at Ciro's words before jumping up in the air and launching a full three sixty spinning round house kick in the air, before throwing myself into a backwards summersault on landing, I landed in a squat, my smirk still there. 'Oh yea it worked alright, I remember all of it'

{Ha-ha-ha, well this is definitely going to be helpful, if you can take that much in every time you use this method, your growth will be incredible. You won't be a low class devil for long at this rate}

Standing up I smirked, _'while that might be a good thing, I don't think I'll be doing another extensive session like that any time soon, lying still for so long leaves me stiff like this, and limbering up will be a pain, I think from now on I'll start mixing it up, my mind is ahead so I need to train my body, when I get time_ _I'll_ _sort out a schedule for training to make the most of this, but right now, I've got this meeting to go to'_ I thought as I walked over to my bag and took out my water bottle, and chugged the litter, _'damn I needed that, another down side of long periods of lying down, dry mouth'_. I thought as I slung my bag over my shoulder and made my way to the stairs.

 **{Hey partner about this meeting, you alright, I mean, they could ask you about that night}**

 _'I'll deal with it if it comes to that, if there was one good thing that came out of a week's mental training, is that it_ _gave_ _me time to think'_ I replied back

 **{Oh you going to trust the red head now, doesn't sound like you}**

 _'No I'm not going to trust her, but Sona was right, I should at least give her a chance, she did save my life, I owe her that much at the least'_

 **{Hm, but what if she gets in the way of your goal, assuming you still haven't changed your mind about that}**

 _'I don't see why it would be any of her business, but it would be the same for anyone else, I'll turn them to ash'_

 **{That's a little cold isn't it?}**

 _'The world is a cold place, and you have to be cold to survive in it, and to protect the ones you care for, if not, then to be able to avenge them.'_ I thought back before cutting the link and walking on, the old school building now in sight.

* * *

 **Clubroom Rias POV**

I was sitting behind my desk, having just finished listening to Sona about her talk with Kenta on the roof, and I think I'm starting to understand Kenta slightly better now, though truthfully he's even more confusing than before now.

I look over to Issei who is sitting on the left side sofa facing the window, he had been listening also, and I can tell some of the things made sense to him, but right now things aren't adding up.

"Issei, did you say before that the word family meant pain and suffering to him? Doesn't that and his foundations conflict then, if he wants to care and love those he calls the same." I ask trying to figure out this confusing statement.

Issei nods in response to my question, "I did. But I never suspected Kenta had taken up living by those foundations, he told me about them some years back but I didn't think he tried living by them, but on some level it makes sense, but it also is extremely confusing, how he can even attempt to do so after that night"

Both Sona and I looked to him, Sona spoke first, "And what night is it you speak of, perhaps if we also knew we would know why"

Issei shook his head at Sona's hidden question, "No, it's that what I swore I wouldn't speak of, to do so would mean I would lose his trust" Issei said as he clenched his fists, "I don't even know what he saw that night, I mean I know what he saw, but I don't know what."

I sighed at Isseis words, "you're not making any sense. How can you know but not know?" I asked my head beginning to hurt, but then I looked to see Sona nodding, "what is it Sona?"

Sona looked to me with a slight smirk, "it make's perfect sense, Hyoudou-sans words that is, what he's saying is he knows what Kenta witnessed that night but he doesn't know the exact details of what he saw only what he was told, dose that about sum it up Hyoudou-san"

Issei nodded, "yes" in a sad tone as he looked down to the floor.

I nodded slowly, "I see, then perhaps we can get him to talk to us in this meeting, he seems to have settled down some thanks to Sona, and he might just open up" I said hopeful.

Issei frowned at my words, "I highly doubt he'll just open up like that, if it were that simple then I would have gotten him to open up years ago, but after what he said to me this morning I want it to be true, I want him to open up now more than ever he's in constant pain from his memories and knowing is the only way I can think of to help him, I tried to get him to show me but…"

I looked to Issei as he stopped talking, it was like he realized he had said too much, I thought back to what he had said last but Sona beat me to the question.

"Hyoudou-san, what do you mean by that, how can he show you?" Sona asked her tone sharp, with a slight hint of curiosity. I was curious also as to what he meant. How can Kenta show Issei his memories?

Issei flinched at the question, "I-I'm not meant to say, it's private to Kenta and he already told me not to mention it"

I looked at him as I thought over every little detail on Kenta and then I remembered, the meeting, Issei had thought Kenta had known about the supernatural for some reason, but Kenta cut Issei off before he had finished speaking.

* * *

 **Flash back**

Kenta sat up with a sigh, "well things just got a hell of a lot more complicated."

Issei looked to Kenta, "Kenta did you know all about this beforehand, with your…" he started but Kenta cut him off.

"No Issei I didn't, this is all news to me as well, and please reframe from referring to that" Kenta says with a pointed tone making him nod.

I looked to Kenta hearing his tone my curiosity peeked. "You're what Kenta?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Kenta looked at me from a side glance and spoke with a sharp tone, "nothing you need know about" he said, and I felt the low waves of killing intent flow off him for the first time, and I narrowed my own eyes.

 _'So this is what Yumi was talking about, I seem to have struck a nerve'_

* * *

 **Flashback end**

I looked to Issei with a narrowed gaze, there was something more to Kenta than just his past. But what could it be, I know he has strength, he killed that fallen angel like it was nothing, that's it.

* * *

 **Flash back**

"Any last words before I kill you, bastard" I heard Kenta growl as he held his blade out at his side ready for the killing blow, as he loomed over the crippled fallen angel.

I saw the fallen angel wince at the pain, before looking at Kenta, and whatever he saw his eyes widened in fear, "Your eyes…" he said in terror.

I felt my breath hitch at that moment, _'his…eyes'_

* * *

 **Flash back end**

I looked at Issei as I sat up in my chair, "Issei, what did the fallen angel see the other night when he looked into Kenta's eyes?" I asked plainly.

Sona looked to me with a curious glance, and I saw Issei's body stiffen as a result of my question, I had hit close to the mark then, there was something about his eyes that he's kept hidden.

Issei looked down and away from us as he clenched his fists, "I already told you I can't say, its Kenta's private matters, he told me not to tell another soul, even my parents don't know about them"

Sona crossed her arms, "I see, things keep getting more and more intriguing, a mysterious past that he won't talk about, and a secret with his eyes, both that only Kenta can answer about, it seems we have a lot of questions for Kenta when he gets here. If we're to truly help him, we need to know."

I nodded, _'but that's if he keeps to his word, Issei said that Kenta had always kept his secrets to himself, whatever they are. I just hope that he will be honest with us when he gets here.'_

Just as I was thinking that the clubroom doors opened and Akeno, Yumi and Koneko walked in, giving nods as they came in.

"Good, looks like everyone is almost here, did you see Kenta on your way here you three" I asked as I got up from behind my desk.

Yumi shook her head, "no Buchou we didn't, do you want one of us to go out and look for him?"

I shook my head no, "no I don't think that will be necessary , he knows the meeting was set for now, so he should be here shortly, I think we'll just have to wait for him" I said before sitting down on one of the sofas and Sona took the seat beside me as Akeno went to prepare tea.

* * *

 **Outside the clubhouse**

 **Kenta's POV**

I was standing about thirty meters away from the old school building in the shadow and cover of the treeline, my Sharingan active, two tomoes spinning in each eye as I watched the conversation.

 _'So this is the strength of what two tomoes can give interesting, my vision has improved to an extent that I can read lips from this distance and follow energy signatures, definitely an improvement, mental training certainly comes with its props'_

 **{Indeed partner, and it only took a week inside your head to unlock it to this extent, at this rate your Sharingan could be fully mature in a matter of days if we continue with this method}**

I frowned hearing Ciro's estimates, ' _that's not a good thing, I may be mentally fit but physically I'm still not strong enough, I'm going to have to take the metal training slowly for now until my body catches up'_

 **{You worried about it happening to early and the link drawing him to you}**

 _'Yes, I don't want to face him till I'm ready, and I'm no wear near it yet'_ I thought as I deactivated my Sharingan and came out from behind the tree and kept moving to the school building.

 **{So what are you going to do, from what you lip read, it looks like the perv almost spilled the beans about your Sharingan, they suspect something, will you tell them?}**

 _'If they ask I won't deny them their answers, part of me want to see their reactions, another part wants to have a little bit of fun with them, I've yet to try out the more practical aspect of my eye's'_

I heard Ciro laugh in the back of my mind, **{Ha-ha-ha-ha, oh this is going to be hilarious, I've got a few ideas for ya partner, take a look at these}**

I blinked as a few images flashed in my head, _'Ciro, you are an evil genus'_

 **{I know}**

* * *

 **Time skip five minutes later Club room**

Coming up to the clubroom door I gave a quick knock before opening it and walking in.

Both Sona and Rias were sitting on one sofa with Akeno standing to Rias' right, Yumi had taken to leaning against the far wall, Koneko was sitting on the opposite sofa from Sona and Rias, but on the farther side of it, Issei looked to me from his seat on the sofa arm rest as I came in.

"Ah Kenta, thank you for coming" Rias said to me with a smile.

I nodded back, "not like I had much of a choice, a deal is a deal and I don't like skipping out on what I owe" I said as I walked over to the sofa and sat down. "Let's get started, I honestly just want to get this over with"

Rias frowned at my word, what did she think I was going to act like, I know what questions are coming, Issei will probably throw in his two cents and try and get me to open up more, I don't mind talking about the Sharingan, I mean it's not exactly like there's anyone left to complain about me telling them, but I know they are going to ask questions I've tried to hide from, but now I can't it's all going to be brought up and I'll have to speak about it, I honestly don't know if I'll be able to.

Issei must have sensed my worry and he put his hand on my shoulder and gave a squeeze, I released a breath I hadn't known I was holding. "Thanks Issei. Sorry for the tone, I'm just not comfortable talking about one of the subjects I know will likely come up in this little chat, I'd rather have this over with as quickly as possible"

I saw both Rias' and Sona's eyes soften slightly at my words, not that it mattered a damn, the questions were still going to be asked.

"Alright Kenta, we understand, we'll try to be as sensitive as we can" Rias said with a small smile

I nodded my head back in response while looking down, I just wanted this to be over.

Sona was the first to speak, "Kenta, from all the facts known presently your speed, skill and magical abilities, they lead me to believe you've been training for a number of years, can you tell us why?"

I sighed, "I started my physical condoning when I was six years old, when I was seven my father started instructing me in the ways of the sword, at eight I began learning how to mould my life energy to use in my attacks and make myself stronger and heighten my senses"

Rias looked at me curiously, "But why start so young, what were you training for?"

I crossed my arms, "I asked that question a number of times when I was younger, it didn't make sense until just recently actually, I was training so I would be strong enough to protect myself and those I cared for, that was why my Tou-san trained me"

Sona looked to be in thought for a moment, "So your Tou-san knew of the supernatural and trained you so that you would be able to protect yourself, cause he believed that there was a high chance that your life would be effected by them in some way and you could be put in danger and he wanted you to be ready, he sounds like a very wise man"

Rias frowned, "But it's strange that a normal human to know of the supernatural like that, did he ever mention how he knew?"

I shook my head, "No and the fact that he knew is just pure speculation on both our parts given that he never told me that directly to my face about the supernatural, he often spoke in riddles and vague sentences that never really made sense to me growing up I always figured he'd just tell me what it all was some day, but I guess that's not going to happen now"

Both girls blinked, at my statement, _'shit I just opened up the cans of worms'_

"What do you mean? Why can't you just ask him now?" Rias asked looking at me with some curiosity

I clenched my fists as I tried not to let my pain show on my face, Issei must have seen me tense and put his hand on my shoulder, I took in a deep breath before giving him a single nod of thanks, this was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

I lowered my head and close my eyes before I spoke, it was all I could do to try to hide the pain I was feeling. "Because, both my parents are dead. Have been for seven years now."

I didn't have to look to know what their reactions would be, I've seen the same reaction from every adult that heard my story when I was younger, it was a mixture of shock, sadness and pity though theirs wasn't going to be the full thing just yet, they had only just read the opening line to the horror story that was my life.

* * *

 **Rias POV**

I felt my stomach knot, the second Kenta spoke, his parents had been dead sense he was ten years old, he's an orphan. Is that why he reacted like he did when I said family, but that doesn't make sense, wouldn't he want a family, or dose he not want to risk letting people close like that. Whatever his reason it certainly let me understand him a little better now, to lose his parents at such a young age must have affected him a lot, but that doesn't explain his nightmares or whatever it is he's hiding with his eyes, I should ask that next.

I looked to Sona to see her reaction and judging from her loss of composure she had taken it as much of a shock as I had, we both looked at each other and then back to Kenta who was still with his head tilted and his hair shading his eyes, this would be the topic he knew would come up, it would be best not to dwell on it.

"I'm sorry for your loss Kenta" I said on instinct he just nodded back, I was about to ask when Sona beat me to it

Sonia nodded also, "Kenta can you tell us what is so special about your eyes, from what we've been able to gather you're hiding something about them"

Kenta seemed to nod to her questioning, "Well your right about that Sona, I have been, but mostly out of habit and tradition not on purpose" he said as he raised his head

* * *

 **Kentas POV**

I looked up to them both getting my emotions under control, I knew that my parents deaths would likely come up again but I would just have to deal with it.

"You see my eyes are special in a way that they possess certain abilities that are only visible when I channel my life energy into them after being awoken, it was my encounter and fight with the first fallen angel that awoke my eyes my Sharingan" I said explaining

They seemed to take that in shock but then who wouldn't.

"But there doesn't seem to be anything unique to your eyes as they are now?" Rias asked looking confused somewhat

I nodded "that's because I'm not channelling my life energy now my Sharingan isn't visible"

Sona nodded understanding, "can you show us them please Kenta"

I looked to her with a smirk, "sure why not." I said closing my eyes and channelling my energy only to open them seconds later my Sharingan ablaze

I saw the looks of shock and fascination come on their faces, both Rias and Sona's eyes opened wide seeing them, Yumi looked at me shocked, Akeno also even koneke's eyes widened slight as she backed away slight seeing them, I smirked slightly.

After a few moments the initial shock faded and they started to calm down and actually look closer at my eyes, I couldn't help but mentally smirk, _'got you'_

Rias looked at my eyes with fascination in her own, "what are they?" she asked as I looked to her, I smirked.

"They're a blood line, an ability passed down through my family. Their called the Sharingan and they give me abilities that normal humans can only dream of" I said as I made my tomoes spin slightly making they look at my eyes with more fascination.

"Abilities" Sona asked in curiosity, "like what?" she asked leaning forward looking closer at them.

I crossed my arms, "well you've already guessed one of them. Though them I can show someone my memories in a kind of mental illusion, showing them what I saw like they were seeing it through my very eyes."

Rias' eyes widened at my statement, "how did you know we knew that, we never said anything"

I looked to her with a grin, "because I was watching and reading your lips from thirty meters outside of the building from the treeline. My Sharingan affords me such skills along with HD vision and muscle memorizing and recollection, I can follow high speed attacks with ease and train to match them"

Sona crossed her arms, "well those eyes, Sharingan, seem to be quite the interesting ability, you would have many uses for them in battle, are they capable of anything else?"

I smirked at the question, "they are, they provide me with an interesting skill but it's one that can only be accomplished when a certain condition is met"

"And what is this condition" Sona asked her curiosity peeked

'Oh this is going to be fun', "Oh but Sona, everyone in this room has already fallen under the condition parameters, and the skill is actually already in use, you all just haven't realized it yet"

I can see their eyes widen at my statement and Issei gets up looking at me in shock, "Kenta you didn't?"

I just smirked leaning back in the sofa, "oh but I already have Issei, and I have to admit seeing how it's taking hold is quite fascinating, with it being my first actual use of this ability it's a rather interesting power to use, I can't wait to see how you all react in the end"

I could see Sonas eyes narrow at my statement, "Kenta what exactly are you doing?"

I simply gave her a friendly smile after the fact, "I'm simply maintaining the norm at the moment while observing but I think it's about time I mixed it up somewhat" I said as I began my work.

* * *

 **Sona's POV**

 _'What is he doing?'_ I think as I try to measure him up, whatever he is claiming to be doing could it possibly be dangerous, no I don't think Kenta would intentionally endanger anyone here. He has no reason to, is he bluffing then, no that would serve no purpose ether. _'Then just what is he doing, what condition could we all possible have met for this ability to be used on us'_

As I was thinking I heard a gasp from beside Kenta, we all looked to see Koneko looking at Kenta wide eyed, we followed her line of sight and our eyes widened also as what was happening was becoming more and more visible, it was starting at Kentas feet, and then part of his arm, he was turning into dust and disappearing.

"Kenta, what's happening to you?" Rias said clearly in shock seeing one of her newest servants turn to dust in front of her eye.

 _'Has his power backfired on him, is this the power he mentioned…. No he was clear the power was effecting all of us, whatever this was this isn't meant to affect him like this'_ I though as I looked on wide eyed but then I noticed something, even though Kenta was disappearing right before our eyes he was completely calm.

Kenta merely looked at us with a gentle smile as the rest of his being turned to dust as he spoke, "please try not to worry" he said as the last of his body turned to solid dust before the windows of the room blew open and the wind caught him blowing the dust that was Kenta everywhere.

I shielded my eyes as it happened, but I quickly looked back not believing what I was seeing, Kenta was gone, this can't be happening it can't be.

"Kenta!" Rias screamed as she stood up and looked around franticly before looking to Issei, "Issei what's…" she started but stopped her eyes wide again, I looked to see what it was and my reaction was the same.

Issei was franticly feeling his face and looked to be in complete shock as the rest of us, but he wasn't making a sound, for the main reason he didn't have a mouth, the spot where it should be was completely covered over like he had never had a mouth to begin with.

'is this part of Kenta's power, dose it effect each of us the same or differently, is Kenta even still alive, we just saw him turn to dust for whatever reason' I think as I witness the scene in front of me, but my attention is taken away suddenly as the dust that was Kenta stated moving as the wind picked up, I could feel it blowing around us violently as the dust scratched my skin as it grew thicker and more pronounced, just what the hell is this.

Then before anything else happened everything went black, I looked around for any source of light but there was nothing, I went to walk forward the ground felt un even and unsteady, I stopped not wanting to risk moving again, 'where the hell am I, did the dust teleport me somewhere, just where…' I started to think when two lights filled the space, one red and the other a purple, from Rias and Akenos magic as the lit up the area

"Is everyone ok" Rias asked looking around, we seemed to all be in the same spots we were in back in the club room but the entire space was different, looking at the floor it wasn't the same, it was paler and wasn't solid at all, I could feel stuff moving beneath its surface.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around, the light from Rias and Akenos magic was only stretching so far and there was too much darkness to penetrate.

"I'm not sure" Rias answered as she held up her light, but then I heard her gasp, "Where's Issei?"

We all began looking around, and Issei had now disappeared as well, this was starting to get serious, where were we, where was Issei?

But before we could go to try and look for him, the ground started to shake like an earth quake and my eyes widened as I tried to keep my balance, only for a bright light to fill the area seconds later as the ground began to warp beneath our feet.

I looked over and I couldn't believe what a was seeing, something was rising up in the distance, like we had been trapped in a dome and now the dome was lifting on one side, but as It lifted and light filled the area I was at a loss for words as the shape of where we were became more and more vivid, what was lifting wasn't a solid form, it was four solid forms close together and that only became obvious when they came high in the sky and started to separate into four digits, four fingers.

Looking at the ground beneath my feet my eyes widened it was skin, and the uneven surface was ridges, we were standing in the palm of a giant hand. But then the hand continued to shake as a shadow rose up and loomed over us, looking up I couldn't believe my eyes, it was Kenta, a giant Kenta with us in the palm of his hand.

"I told you!" his voice boomed out, "Don't be scared!" he said as we realized what he was doing, his other hand was raising up before It started to come down on us. I was too scared to more this can be real this can't be... That was all I could think as my eyes widened as the giant hand came at us, we were doomed.

But then just like that right before the end, we found ourselves back in our seats in the club room myself with my tea in hand, shaking I looked around, what was that. I then looked back to the form of Kenta who was back on the sofa arms crossed with a pleasant smile on his face like nothing had happened.

"Ahhhhh" Issei yelled his hands on his face and mouth panting, "Its back, my mouths back"

Kenta just chuckled at the statement, "yes Issei we can all hear that" he said in a monotone making us all look at him still shaken.

"Kenta, j-just what was that?" Rias asked looking at him in shock

He simply smiled, "that was one of the more passive abilities of the Sharingan. Everything you witnessed in the past minute was nothing more than an illusion, one of the highest calibre, a Sharingans illusion that ensnares all five senses of its victim with just a single glance"

Taking a deep breath I steadied my nerves, 'none of it had been real, but yet I felt it all, the wind against my skin the distortion and movement beneath my feet, the complete darkness and dust on my skin and in my lungs, and yet all the time I hadn't even left my seat, and it was all from…', "that's the condition isn't it, that's what we all did in order for you to cast your illusion, we looked into your Sharingan" I said in realization, Kenta simply nodded his head. Such an ability is truly a frightening one.

* * *

 **Kentas POV**

I smirked and nodded my head, "yes that's all that is required of a Sharingan illusion I need only catch your gaze for a split second and all your senses are trapped in my illusion, and while trapped in the illusion your body remains completely still, and yourself completely venerable" I said putting that last point across hoping they got the meaning, the resulting gulps proved they all did.

I gave a slight chuckle at their expense and gave my Sharingan a spin for effect, "no need to worry, if you don't want to be caught in it again just don't look into my Sharingan when I have it active it's that simple"

Everyone's eyes immediately went to the ground at that moment and I smirked, we'll all accept Issei that was.

"Hey I just noticed" Issei said as he squinted looking at me, "you got two in each now when did that happen? Didn't you have one less the other day?"

I nodded in response as I deactivated my Sharingan, "Sharingans away guys you can look and yea Issei, I got the second tomoe in my right eye after training at lunch, I awoke it when I was training, they're almost mature now"

"Mature?" Rias asked in confusion, the others looking at me with slight curiosity.

I nodded, "yea when a Sharingan awakes it comes in stages, each tomoe represents a stage, when fully mature both my eyes will have three tomoes and I will have access to their full visual range, everything will become more powerful, I will be able to follow higher speeds, and see at a longer distance and in greater detail, that's what makes the way my Sharingan works and my life energy attacks work so well, my father always taught me how to move my hands at fast speeds when I'm channelling energy, with a mature Sharingan I'm able to follow those movement and memorize them at the same time, according to my father it's what made those in my family strong back when this form of magic was used in greater numbers, those with the Sharingan could memorize large numbers of attacks and use them at a moment's notice for devastating results"

Sona seemed to ponder on my words as I spoke them, "Kenta, sense this is a blood line of sorts dose it come from your mothers or fathers side of the family tree?"

I nodded, "actually they both had the Sharingan, according to my father it could sometimes manifest outside of the family or in very distant family, you see a long time ago my family went under a different name before we were Maki we were Uchiha. But due to events that happened that shamed the family we left that name behind to start a new, I'm only guessing but I believe that Maki wasn't the only name my family took on after Uchiha, so my mother must have come from a distant line of Uchiha, that's all I could think of"

Sona brought her hand to her chin as she started to think on my words, while Rias started to look rather interested in me.

"I never thought you would be so interesting Kenta, so much mystery behind such eyes, and they're not even at their full potential yet, when do you think they will be" She asked looking at me with intrigue.

I shrugged, "hard to tell, I was training for years trying to awaken them, and yet it took a life and death situation to do that, and then more training to get one tomoe, it could be anything from days to months to awaken the final two tomoes for the mature Sharingan"

That seemed to get her excided a bit, "well then, we'll just have to help you to awaken it then to reach your full potential then" she said somewhat pleased, but that faded when I shook my head.

"no, I can do that on my own and at my own pace, and I will mature my Sharingan by myself when I decide, there is a goal I need to reach before I want it to mature, if it matures before then, things could become difficult down the line" I said in a serious tone

"How so?" Rias asked looking at me slightly tilting her head like she hadn't understood my words.

I sighed and was about to answer when Sona spoke up, "Kenta, does it have anything to do with the Sharingans offensive abilities, you said the Sharingan illusion was a passive ability, that leads me to believe it has more offensive abilities hidden away"

I clenched my fist as I nodded slightly at her question, she's got a sharp mind to spot that, but then this is the student president here, she isn't some first year.

"What else can the Sharingan do?" Rias asked with a little bit of excitement in her tone, she must be doing back flips in her mind thinking she pulled someone like me into her peerage, like she won the jackpot in Vegas.

I sighed again, "Your quite right Sona, the Sharingan dose have offensive abilities, but none that I can use at the moment"

"Do they require a mature Sharingan or certain conditions in order to be performed?" Sona asked

I shook my head, "no, they require something that I do not now nor ever wish to possess in my life time, because while it is indeed powerful, the price for possessing it is too high" I said as I clenched my fists.

Both Rias and Sona saw my reaction before looking at each other, Issei saw also and put his hand on my shoulder, I sighed, 'thanks Issei, but it will take more than that this time'

Both girls looked back to me, Rias spoke first, "Kenta can you tell us what you mean, what do you not possess"

I looked at the ground my fists clenched and slowly nodded, _'fine, I know that this will lead to but it will have to come out',_ "there is another stage to the Sharingan after it is matured, this stage of the Sharingan was recorded back when my family still went under the moniker of Uchiha, it's the next evolution of the Sharingan when it awakens its most destructive abilities, and it was said that a single Sharingan user held enough power with this stage of the Sharingan to level entire cities with its strength in a single night" I said before taking a breath, everyone had shocked expressions hearing my explanation, well most would hearing what I've just said. After a few seconds I continued, "this stage of the Sharingan is referred to as the Mangekyō Sharingan, when achieved the user can access one or more of the Sharingans offensive abilities each as destructive as the last.

Tsukuyomi, is an illusion ability unlike that of the regular Sharingan. Unlike the regular illusion, a Tsukuyomi isn't bound by time, a Tsukuyomi illusion traps the one its used on in a mental space where they are tortured repeatedly to the point of death only to be healed and the process to start all over again, this will continue for a period of seventy two hours in their mind, but in reality only three seconds will have passed, it has been recorded to reduce even the most strongest of wills to a drooling mess"

I could hear their shock as the gulped, Koneko looked to even shiver at my explanation of just the one power and even Akeno looked to turn away slightly, while the rest looked slightly pale.

I took a breath and continued, "then comes Susanoo, named after the Shinto god of storms, Susanoo is a spectral warrior made from the users life energy, it acts as both shield and weapon, and when mastered, it was written a single user was able to single handily slaughter entire armies with ease"

"These abilities sound devastating" Rias said as she looked slightly unnerved by my explanation.

I nodded to her, "yes, but I've yet to mention the most destructive of them all, Amaterasu, names after the Shinto got of the sun, it is by far the most devastating and feared power the Mangekyō possess, with a single glance the user can conjure black flames on any target in his visual range, the flames are the most intense of any there is, and will burn for seven days and nights before they go out, and only the original user can cancel them before that, they cannot be put out by any other means, and will spread like wild fire, and if your ever burnt by the flames and you're lucky enough for it not to spread to you, you're not, because the pain from the burn will never stop no matter how hard you try"

Rias gulped hearing my final explanation of the powers of the Mangekyō, I would be lying if I said I wasn't the same after hearing about them the first time.

"Kenta, you said that the power of the Mangekyō had a price to it. What exactly does it cost to obtain its power" Sona asked looking like she was scared but also curious

I closed my eyes and clenched my fists tighter, "it depends on who you are I suppose, back before my family changed its name, those with the Mangekyō were praised and thought highly of for their abilities, but inside they were broken in a way"

"What do you mean" Sona asked at my vague response, I looked to her with a solemn gaze

"The way a Sharingan is awoken is through extreme stress, I tried to awaken my for years through the stress of training, but in the end it took the stress of battle to do it, a Mangekyō is achieved through extreme mental trauma, such as witnessing the death of someone closest to them" I said as I clenched my fists even tighter still

Issei looked to me and put his hand on my shoulder, "hey, Kenta it's ok" he said to me I could hear the worry in his voice but it didn't stop my anger, I could feel my rage boiling as that night flashed in front of my eyes over and over again, the sound, that hell on earth that wouldn't never leave me be.

"How the fuck is it ok Issei" I said in a low voice, "how is any of that ok, because of that bastard because of him. That power was all he cared about and it was because of that power, that night happened" I said as my fists shook in anger, sadness and grief, all I had known for these past years.

Issei seemed to flinch at the mention of it and looked down not wanting to meet my gaze.

"Kenta what are you talking about" Rias asked looking slightly worried

I looked down to the ground as I tried to keep myself in check taking in a breath I spoke, "I suppose it's about time I filled you in on all the ugly details, You see in my family it wasn't just me and my parents, I had an older brother also"

As I spoke I could hear the room go silent, as I continued, "like me he also possessed the Sharingan, but he awoke his long before I ever did, and his reached full maturity with in a single year. He mastered everything our father ever showed us, he was far better than me in everything we did, but one day just being the best wasn't enough for him anymore, he started training harder than I had ever seen him do, attempting things we were told was too dangerous for our skill, all in the hopes of getting stronger." I said looking down

I could see Koneko flinch back at my words but I just looked back to the floor, "everything got worse when he discovered the potential of the Mangekyō, it was like he had become obsessed with its power, and it didn't matter what he would have to do to obtain it" I said clenching my fists.

"But I thought you said that it could only be obtained through extreme mental trauma? How would he…" Sona started talking but slowly her eyes widened and a look of complete and utter terror came over her.

I looked to her and our eyes met and that was all it took for her to figure it all out, the reality was all across my face, and she knew every other detail there was about it now.

I nodded my head, "he would obtain it no matter what he had to do, and he did that night seven years ago, when he murdered both of our parents in cold blood in order to awaken his Mangekyō"

The reaction was unanimous throughout the whole room, shock and terror. It's not exactly something I broadcast, but I knew it would come out now and the reaction was what I expected.

The look of realization and shock came over Rias face, and same over Sonas, Akeno looked like she wanted to throw up Yumi looked like she had just been slapped in the face, I had never told her, hell I don't think I ever told anyone. I looked to see the normally stoic Konekos reaction from a glance and even she couldn't maintain it in this moment as a look of sadness and shock over came her.

I closed my eyes after that I knew this would bring up more questions, but at least it was out there now, but something was telling me the worst had only begun.

"Then that's why…" Rias said as she brought her hand up to her mouth as tears threatened to fall, "why the word family…"

I nodded, words weren't needed to answer that question, and truthfully I didn't trust my own voice not to betray me at that very second. The reason I viewed that word like that, was for this very reason.

"I am sorry for your loss Kenta" Sona spoke her voice sounding shaky, "but there is one more question I need to ask, you say that it was through these means your brother obtained the powers of the Mangekyō Sharingan, if that is the case where is he now?"

I clenched my fists as I took in a hard breath, "for seven years I have not seen him, he left Kouh the night he killed them, but not before setting fire to my father's study and nearly burning our home to the ground. I looked for him for him for years but I could never find him…" I said in a dark tone

"I see…" Sona started but I interpreted

"that is until the other night" I said before looking up to them, "the fallen angel I killed, he recognized my Sharingan eyes, but the only way he could have done that was if he had seen them before, and he revealed as such in his last breaths when I questioned him before his end, he saw someone with the Sharingan in Norway, and the odd are high that it's him" I said a frown

"or it could be another branch of the Uchiha, you did say your family split and took on different names, or at least you think it so because of your mother, it could be distant relatives of yours" Sona reasoned.

I nodded, "yes it could be, but all the same it's the only lead I have" I said before standing up, "if you'll excuse me I need some air, I'll see you all tomorrow" I said as I made my way to the door to walk out.

"Kenta just one more question" Rias said as she stood up, "you said you've been looking for him for years, why? If you already know why he killed them do you want to see him again?"

I stopped at the door, "I would have thought that would have been obvious, I want to find him so I can run my fist through his heart and make him feel what I felt when I walked in that night, I want him to know the pain and the agony he has caused, I want him to feel what our father felt when he did the exact same to him in front of me when he tore his heart from his chest and I watched the life drain from his eyes" I said as I felt my palms begin to bleed as I clenched my fists so hard that my nails broke skin, and the tear roll down my cheeks as that night flashed in front of my eyes.

I reached for the door handle and left without another word leaving them in silence, I needed some time alone.

* * *

 **Clubroom After: Issei's POV**

I felt my gut wrench, is that really what Kenta saw, his own brother tearing out his father heart, is that even possible. I think I'm going to be sick, how can someone do something like that and to his own family, Arashi what happened you were never like that before what happened to you.

I looked around the room and the reactions to what were said was clear, pain.

Yumi was in tear she had known Kenta the longest besides me and tears were streaming down her cheeks as her hand covered her mouth, Koneko, ever stoic Koneko looked to be not too far behind with her knees against her chest and her head buried in her laps… no I could hear light sobbing also she was crying as well.

Both Sona and Rias had the same looks, they were starting to regret having ever asked those questions now, and probably regretted knowing. And me I wanted him to show me what he saw, I'm actually glad he didn't now, to have seen that at such an age, to his own dad, that's just messed up and wanting to kill his own brother, Kenta this just seems so unreal.

* * *

 **School rooftop: Kenta POV**

I lowered my head my hair shadowing my eyes as I tried not to think on it any more, I just wanted to forget it all. My entire body was shaking, I was barely able to keep myself from breaking down in the clubroom and it was a struggle making it through the school, I didn't want to go home, that house, I had forced myself to go back there after it was repaired, but walking through it right now, I just wouldn't be able to, the memories would be too much.

Walking out onto the roof I looked up at the clear sky as the moon shown above in the sky it had gotten later than I had thought. Slowly my vison began go blur as more and more tear filled my eyes and I felt the sting as I cried.

I dropped to my knees and bit my bottom lip enough to draw blood in a desperate attempt not to wail out in agony from the pain in my chest it felt like my heart was being torn in two as all I saw was that night over and over, slowly I slumped to the ground and cried my eyes stinging with tears as I cried out my sorrows into the night as darkness fell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Update time guys, I know it's been a while but things have been hectic in life on my end so it will be slow goings for a while yet.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 ***BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP***

 _'Ow my head, someone turn off the sun,'_ I think as I reach to rub my face only to stop when I feel multiple things on it, small and hard objects on my face, and now that I think about it, they're irritating.

Opening my eyes I'm looking directly up at the sky as I squint from the morning sun, _'where the hell… the roof, of course, I fucking slept on the school roof, I'm an idiot'._

 ***BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP***

Looking to my pocket I pulled out my phone to see Issei's caller id, I sighed before opening it, "yeah Ise I'm here what's up"

"Kenta, what the hell man, my folks are worried sick, you never came home last night, I checked every bar I could think of thinking you were out on a bender, where the hell are you!?" Issei yelled down the line as I took my phone away from my ear so as  
/to save my hearing.

"Sorry to make you worry for nothing, but I'm fine, I just found another place to crash for the night" I said with a sigh, I didn't really want to tell him I slept on the school roof, _'thank whatever deity it didn't rain last night_ ' I think as  
/I start rubbing the gravel out of my hair and off my face.

"Why the fuck didn't you answer your phone when I called then, I must have called fifty times!" he yelled again making me sigh.

"It was probably after I was already asleep, listen Issei I'll see you at school I've gotta go take a shower" I said before hanging up on him and turning my phone to silent, my headache wasn't really wanting to listen to more of his yelling, plus I just  
/wasn't in the mood for it.

Getting up I could feel myself stiff as a board as my joints cracked, after sleeping on a hard surface all night, the only thing I can think now is I need food and a shower.

 ** _'You feeling all right now partner'_**

 _'Yea, I'm fine, thanks for keeping the nightmares away again, I'm starting to get used to these nights of uninterrupted sleep'_

 ** _'Sure thing partner, so what now? Your friends know all there is to know now, well accept about me that is'_**

 _'Yea I'll keep you to myself a bit longer, I always liked having an Ace up my sleeve,'_ I think as I make my way to the stairs down.

 ** _'You starting your training again today as planned?'_**

 _'No sense not to, nothing's changed I have to be ready, at most it could take him a few days to get here from where he's at so once my Sharingan matures I won't have long to get ready'_

 ** _'But first, food and a shower, you stink partner'_**

I scoffed aloud, _'Yeah no shit'_

* * *

 **Club room Rias POV**

I sat behind my desk looking down at the paperwork on it, but not focusing on them, my mind was elsewhere. I couldn't sleep last night, too many thoughts were going through my head after the meeting with Kenta, and the revelations we learned about him.  
/I can't even begin to imagine what he's been through, no it's more like I don't want to, to even think about witnessing something like would be devastating, I can't even imagine what I would do if Onii-sama did something like that and I witnessed  
/it, I can't even begin to comprehend the things Kenta has gone through, it's no surprise he is the way he is, wanting to kill his own brother for so long, he has so much hatred in him it's no wonder he keeps himself so closed off, I honestly don't  
/have a clue how to help him.

As I'm sitting trying to think I hear the door to the club room open and my attention is pulled to the target of my thoughts, Kenta, looking rather untidy comes into the room. What happened to him he looks like he slept in a bush.

"Good morning Kenta" I spoke getting his attention, "I wasn't expecting you in so early, rough night sleep?"

He looked at me obviously not expecting me, before rubbing his face and replying, "Oh Rias, I wasn't expecting to see you here. I was just hoping to use the shower here before I go to class, it was a rather long night" he says his tone more reserved than  
/usual.

I nodded, "Sure, there are towels to the left of the door, take as long as you need," I said gesturing to the door to the shower area.

I watch as he nods and goes into the room and closes the door behind him as he walks in, the look on his face was one lost in thought. I can only frown as I hear the lock on the door click closed from the inside as I worry as to what his thoughts might  
/be about.

Looking back down to the papers on my desk I sigh, these past few days since bringing Kenta and Issei into our little group have been some of the most challenging in a while, but then new peerage members often are, and with Kenta's life before things  
/just keep getting more and more challenging with him, but I can tell he'll be worth it, there's just something about him ever since the moment I first saw him, there's a side of him that he keeps hidden away, always guarded, but that's to be expected  
/after what he told us, it's no wonder he always wearing armour.

I yawn slightly as I'm starting to feel my lack of sleep get to me, I'll try to get some sleep before the others go out on their contracts tonight, it'll be Issei's first as Kenta hasn't even begun doing his leaflet routes yet and I haven't explained  
/much about contracts to him, Akeno should have given Issei the run through back before he had that run in with the fallen that Kenta killed, that we still have no information on, which has me concerned as to what they're up to in my territory.

As I'm deep in thought I don't notice the door opening again until I hear Sona's voice speaking to me.

"Well, I see I wasn't the only one with trouble sleeping last night" Sona speaks as she comes into the room closing the door behind her, "are your thoughts as preoccupied as mine?"

I look up hearing the voice, "Oh Sona, I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in," I said before rubbing my eyes trying to wake myself up, "Yes it was a rather long restless night, I take it was for you as well"

Sona nodded, "indeed, but after finding out Kenta's past in yesterday's meeting I wouldn't find it surprising if anyone did, such a dark secret and cross to carry on his own, I can't imagine how he has done so all these years"

I nodded in agreement, "nor can I, but it explains a lot about why he is the way he is, I just wish I knew how to help him", I say while Sona nods.

"Yes, I've been thinking hard about how we might go about it, and the only idea that comes to mind is if we were to assist him in bringing his brother to justice for their parent's murders it might give him some piece of mind," Sona reasoned looking rather  
/disappointed at the idea.

I nodded, "yes that does sound like the most obvious option as to helping him, but is doesn't exactly make for the easiest method, you'reforgetting all that Kenta told us of his brother, which wasn't much, aside from his obvious strength and skill  
/we don't even know his name," I said rather depressingly.

Sona put her hand to her chin, "yes that is a problem, but perhaps finding him would be the first step, we can formulate a plan after we've located him. As for his name, perhaps if we just asked Kenta he'd tell us, he might be open to the assistance in  
/finding his brother,"

I nodded, "Maybe he might be, but the only option is to ask him, we can do that when he's finished in the shower" I explained only to hear the door to the shower room open and for Kenta to come out of it with a towel drying his hair.

"Ask me what?" Kenta asked as he walked towards us, "Oh and good morning Sona," he said spotting Sona.

"Good morning to you as well Kenta" Sona replied a small smile on her face, that I only just caught before I looked to Kenta with some shock.

"Wow that was a fast shower, you were barely in there five minutes," I said looking at him as he lay the towel on the back of his neck and shrugged.

"Force of habit from a lot of fast showers in the mornings between morning training and school starting" Kenta said as he fixed up his uniform before looking to us, "now what was it you were wanting to ask me when I came out, I've got class in a few minutes,"  
/he said as he walked over picking up his bag and Bokutō that he left here the night before.

I blinked, "oh yes that" I said getting up, _'here goes nothing'_ , "well Sona and I were hoping you could tell us the name of your older brother," I said before holding my breath as I saw him stop midway through fixing his bag before looking at  
/us with shock in his eyes.

"Why do you want to know my brother's name?" Kenta asked his voice hardened, I could tell we were treading close to a nerve here, his brother is a sensitive subject.

"Well..." I started before stopping trying to think how to word it best, "we were hoping to help you in finding him," I reasoned hoping he didn't take it the wrong way.

Kenta blinked once as what I said appeared to register before we saw his eyes narrow in anger as he replied, "Find him, that's what you want to do" he said in disbelief before he rubbed both his eyes like he was having a migraine and continued speaking,  
/"and pray tell what do you hope to do when you find him, because last I checked from what I told you yesterday Arashi isn't the type of person you just have a casual chat with, that's if you could even get close to him," Kenta said his anger evident  
/in his voice when he spoke of his brother, Arashi.

"So Arashi is his name then?" I asked making sure.

Kenta nodded in response, "yes, but please do not mention him to me again after this, he is my concern, not yours. Now answer my question, why do you two want to find him," he asked his tone more forceful.

Sona was the one to reply, "it was my recommendation, we're hoping to help you resolve your past by helping you to locate your brother and then face him, so that you can exact whatever justice you wish," Sona informed him of her idea only for him to start  
/shaking his head as she spoke.

"Let me stop you both right there then, as it appears I didn't make myself perfectly clear on just how dangerous my brother is the other day in our meeting" Kenta said shaking his head, "since that night seven years ago Arashi has a fully developed Mangekyō  
/Sharingan, the powers of which I listed off to you, Amaterasu, Susanoo, Tsukuyomi, he's had access to them for seven years, seven long years to practice and perfect their destructive capabilities, and you want to go looking for him when you have no  
/idea what he's like or how strong he's become, do you two have a death wish" Kenta said his voice angry.

I flinched as he put it so blatantly, we were only trying to help him, this was the only way either Sona or I could think of doing so, but the way he made it sound was like we were only children compared to him. "We're trying to help you Kenta, this is  
/the only way we can think of doing so since you declined my offer to help you mature your Sharingan through training"

Kenta sighed, "and that's for a good reason Rias, I have a plan that I intend to follow to get my justice, and the last thing I need right now is you two trying to help and just making things worse" Kenta said as he crossed his arms, "when I face my brother,  
/I will do so on my terms alone, he is my problem to deal with "

"And just how do you intend on finding him," Sona asked as she stepped forward to his statement, "do you know for sure where he will be when you've decided on confronting him"

Kenta sighed, "No, I intend on him coming to me" Kenta said as he closed his eyes and opened them showing his Sharingan spinning in his eyes, "he'll come to me when my Sharingan matures, it's an internal sense that I was told about that when an immediate  
/family member's Sharingan matures they can feel it, I have no doubt once my Sharingan matures my brother will come for me, to test my strength it's just the kind of man he is" Kenta explained as he clenched his fists.

"So that's why you wanted to mature your Sharingan by yourself, you wanted to do it in a way to get the most results from your training without maturing your Sharingan until you were ready to face your brother" I said as I put the pieces together, "if  
/that's the case we need to start preparing for when your Sharingan matures and he comes to find you" I said as I moved back to behind my desk but I stopped when Kenta spoke again.

"You're still not listening, I said I will be the one to face my brother alone, meaning when my Sharingan matures I want both of you and everyone else as far away from me as possible for when my brother comes," Kenta said making us both look at him in  
/shock.

"What!" Sona said in shock, I blinked registering what he said, "you can't be serious Kenta. You expect us to abandon you?"

Kenta narrowed his gaze on me as he spoke, "I've never been more serious in my life Rias, I have no idea the level of power my brother will possess when I finally fight him, all I can do is go by what I have read and been told, he's had seven years to  
/master the Mangekyō Sharingan and its powers, against that power you wouldn't last a minute when with a single glance from his eyes and you would know a level pain you've never even imagined existed"

I gulped slightly hearing Kenta's words he was stone cold, deadly serious, but his voice behind it all I could hear it, fear he was frightened, I looked him up and down in a glance and I saw what he was really feeling his hands were trembling slightly,  
/his Sharingan eyes faded and his charcoal black eyes were steadfast but I could see the fear behind them the prospect of facing his brother alone terrified him but he hides it well, he needs our help, "Kenta you can't expect ups to just leave you  
/to someone like him if he's as bad as you say, then let us help you" I tried to reason with him but he just shook his head.

"No Rias, that's exactly what I expect you to do, he's my problem and my responsibility, I will not allow anyone else to get hurt on my accord, I'll be damned if I'll let the final pillar of the Sharingan break after all this" Kenta said his tone sounding  
/more confident and determined with each word.

That was when it hit me the final pillar of the Sharingan the tenants he lives by Honour, family, friends, he doesn't want to see us get hurt that's why he wants us to leave his brother to him, he's doing it for our protection to keep us safe so that  
/his brother doesn't take us from him like he did their parents. I looked to Sona and it looked like we had both come to the same realisation as to Kenta's motives as to why he wants to face his brother alone, but we both looked by to Kenta as he continued  
/speaking.

"Since that night seven years ago I keep finding myself falling short of the three pillars, I failed to protect my family, I lost my life and with it, my honour, but I will be damned if I let my friends get hurt when there's something I can do to stop  
/it. That's why none of you will be there when I face him, I can't protect you from him so this is all I can do to prevent me from having to do so" Kenta said before turning and heading towards the door.

I stood in shock watching him go, he cares for us that much that he wants us as far from the harm as possible not because he sees us as weak, he wants to proceed us and this is his only option for doing that, you truly are a caring person Kenta and it's  
/a tragedy that such a fate had to befall your past.

Sona stepped forward before Kenta left and spoke, "Kenta, if you're living by those pillars as you call them, how can you justify killing your brother for his crimes, doesn't that go against your own principals"

Kenta stopped at the door hearing Sona's words which seemed to make him think for a seconds before he replied, his tone was one that made me flinch more than his others, it was full of sadness and pain but steady, I don't think he knew anything but that,  
/"There's a lot more to family than just blood, Sona," he said before turning to look at us both the pain masked by a hardened look in his eyes, "it's the bonds you share, the memories you hold dear, the trust in them, you share, to always be there,  
/to have your back in the good times and bad" he said before he clenched his fists and turned back to the door, "Seven years ago he tore all that makes us family apart, and let it burn along with our parents, for what he has done, I will never consider  
/that man family" he finished before tossing the towel from around his neck to the side as he walked out the door closing it behind him.

After Kenta left the room his words were stuck in my mind, what Kenta's brother did went far beyond just murdering their parents, it was a complete betrayal of everything they shared together as brothers, it's no surprise how someone could have gone through  
/what Kenta has and come out like he is, most would have broken but Kenta didn't, such will, such resolve, it's frightening.

I looked to Sona, "so what do you think we should do, he doesn't want us to be involved, and to be honest I'm a little hesitant to get involved until we know who we're dealing with if Kenta's brother is as strong as he suspects he is"

Sona nodded at my word, "Agreed, while he may not want us involved, it would be negligent not to do something, if he is as strong as Kenta suspects then we must act when his Sharingan matures and get him somewhere safe, the underworld, would be the best,  
/somewhere humans cannot travel to easily. If not then I fear the worst should he and his brother come to blows, it may be the only way to keep Kenta safe from his brother".

I nodded, "yes, although I don't think Kenta will like the idea of running, the underworld would be our best bet when his Sharingan matures. But that still leaves us at a disadvantage information wise, we have no idea how strong Kenta's brother is or  
/where he's located, he could be right under our noses and we wouldn't even know it"

Sona looked to the window for a moment before replying, "Perhaps we should both reach out to our siblings, you to Sirzechs and myself to Serafall, they might have connections to better source the information we need"

I blinked at the sudden recommendation, it was drastic for Sona to even consider contacting Serafall unless the situation was life or death, but then it was similar for myself, neither of us liked contacting our older siblings unless we had to, but then  
/what other options were there.

"Rather a big step isn't it," I asked raising an eyebrow, "Kenta's not even one of yours and you're willing to contact your sister for him, I thought that was the one thing you didn't like doing unless you absolutely had to, would you go that far for  
/him to risk Serafall coming to visit?" I asked curiously.

Sona's eye's widened at my opinion before she turned quickly as a light blush started to form on her cheeks as she pushed her glasses up, "W-well I don't really see any other options here, do you? They might already know something that might help us in  
/this situation or know of some information that might aid us, I can't imagine something as powerful as this Sharingan was unheard of until now, perhaps for us but such information might be known to our siblings" she said in a rushed tone trying to  
/change the topic, before she cleared her throat and turned back to me, "Anyway, I still have my mistakes to make up for, I failed to aid him when he needed it if this is how I make it up to him, I'll do it, it's my responsibility even if it means  
/contacting my sister and risk a visit from her"

I smiled, there was clearly something else more there, but I wasn't going to press, I can see she has an interest in Kenta, but he was my pawn and not hers, and if she wants him she's going to be in for one hell of a fight for him. "Well alright then,  
/if you're sure, let's contact them both now before we go onto class and see what we can find out and we'll strategies in class and compare ideas later"

Sona nodded to my idea, "very well then shall we" she said as I stood up and walked to her side before holding out our hands as the communication circles extended out on the floor as we attempted to make contact.

We didn't get an immediate response which I thought was strange given that Sirzechs would have normally responded immediately to my call and I could imagine Serafall was the same for Sona, they much have been attending to business, because it took a further  
/twenty seconds of trying to make contact before we got connected, as the circles grew brighter and the astral projections of our older siblings formed, Sirzechs was in his formal clothes as was Serafall so I guess my suspicions must have been correct.

Sirzechs smiles warmly seeing me, "Ah, Rias, Sona, to what do we owe this call, Serafall and I were just finishing up some matters, is everything alright"

"Son-tan~ it's so good to see you, how's school, are you doing well, are you missing me, cause I'm missing you, oh I just want to hug you and squeeze you, and kiss you oh sooooooo much~" Serafall started to squeal getting hyper from seeing Sona, who seemed  
/to be getting slightly red from embarrassment, well her sister can be a handful at times.

"Enough, Onee-Sama we're calling on a personal matter, now is not the time for your antics" Sona snapped in a stern tone as Serafall stopped jumping and pouted in disappointment, I could see Sirzechs was blinking at the statement before he looked to me.

"Rias, would you care to tell us why you called now that that's out of the way?" Sirzechs asked me as Serafall sniffled.

"Yes, Onii-Sama, It's about one of my newest additions to my peerage, last week I inducted two new pawns both taking four pieces each, but it seems that I got more than I expected with one of them, his name is Kenta Maki" as I informed my brother of this  
/I could see him nod.

"I see, you inducted a Sharingan user then" Sirzechs spoke as both mine and Sona's eyes widened.

"Onii-sama, you know about the Sharingan," I asked not sure what to make of this new information.

Sirzechs nodded, "Yes I know about the Sharingan, it was once a very potent power in the world that has faded into the history of the world over time for fear that their eyes might be used for great evil, one of the few that I believe still exist, although  
/I haven't heard of any surfacing as of lately, the only reason I know this Kenta possessed it was because of his name, Maki was one of the names the Sharingan users took when they broke apart and went into hiding"

I put my finger to my chin, "I see", it matches in a way to what Kenta told us about his family breaking apart and taking different names, perhaps it was also to prevent themselves from abusing the power of their eyes for evil.

"If you don't mind me asking Rias, how did this Kenta come to be in your peerage?" Sirzechs asked with some curiosity.

I frowned, "Well I was originally planning to approach both Kenta and Issei, that's my new second pawn, about joining my peerage on Monday past, but before I could arrange a meeting, Issei was confronted by a fallen angel posing as a love interest and  
/asked him out on a date which of course was a trap, Kenta must have suspected as such because he followed Issei on his date and when the fallen sprung her trap to kill Issei Kenta intervened in an attempt to prevent it, judging from the area the fight  
/took place in I can only assume Kenta put up a hard fight against the fallen whether she got a lucky shot in at the end I don't know, all I do know is that I found Issei a short while from the destroyed area with a wound resembling a light spear in  
/his chest and Kenta smack in the middle of the area with multiple broken bones that looked to be from a fall of some kind and a hole in his chest as well, again inflicted by a light spear, I brought both into my peerage that night" I said remembering  
/the sight of Kenta and Issei that night, and remembering the destroyed area around Kenta, he never did tell me the details of that encounter.

As I spoke I could noticed something that I could see Sona noticed as well, both Serafall and Sirzechs were clenching their fists as I spoke about how I brought Kenta into my peerage, but before I could say anything Onii-sama spoke again.

"I see, well it was a good thing that you were close by to reincarnate them both, and it's a substantial gain for your peerages power, if I recall some of the abilities a Sharingan user possesses he should be quite strong when his Sharingan is fully matured,  
/if I remember right they also specialise in life energy manipulation or chakra as they referred to it, the Yōkai refer to it as Ki or senjutsu, perhaps Koneko would benefit from him should the time comes that she is ready to accept her heritage again"  
/Sirzechs recommended as I nodded, I had thought as such.

"Yes he should be helpful if such a time should arise, but that's not why we called you," I said as I tried to get the conversation back on track.

"We're calling to ask for your assistance involving finding someone involved with Kenta's past, his elder brother" Sona spoke from beside me.

Onii-sama nodded, "I see, and why do you wish to find this brother, is there any particular reason why he is so difficult to find?" he asked in an unusually formal tone for such a request.

I nodded in response, "Yes, several years ago this brother, Arashi, killed both his and Kenta's mother and father in an attempt to awaken the next stage of his Sharingan in a thirst for the power it would bring him, Kenta plans to confront him when his  
/Sharingan matures, but until that happens I want to know where exactly this brother is and if he would pose a threat to my newest servant"

Sirzechs looked at me and then looked to Sona, "and why are you asking this Sona, Kenta has nothing to do with your peerage, are you just trying to assist a friend?"

Sona looked to the ground with a frown, "I'm just… trying to make up for a past failure involving Kenta, I didn't recognise the signs when he was troubled at a time that I should have, I see him as a friend that I have wronged that I wish to help makeright"  
Sona said before looking up to her sister, "Please Onee-sama, if there is any possible way that you could aid in finding Kenta brother, please do so"

Serafall looked at Sona shocked at the plea for help, and to be honest so did I. Itwasn't very often that Sona would ask for something so passionately, she really did want to help Kenta that badly.

After a few moments, Serafall smiled and nodded her head, "Ok, Son-tan, all you had to do is ask, I'll get right on it"

Sirzechs nodded as well, "As will I, we'll pool our resources to start looking for this Arashi Maki and we'll be in contacts as soon as we find his location, however I wouldn't think to find him soon, Sharingan users like the Maki's are notorious forkeeping  
a low profile, if he doesn't want to be found it may take a while"

We nodded accepting that fact, "If it helps any, Kenta was able to pull a bit of information from a fallen he killed the other night," I said with a slight grim-face remembering how particularly brutal Kenta was in combat, "the fallen said that he saw  
/a Sharingan user in Norway, it might be a place to start"

Both Serafall and Sirzechs nodded, "thank you Rias, we will be in touch as soon as we find out anything" Sirzechs said as he gave me a small smile, "take care Rias, I'll see you soon" was the last thing he said before both his and Serafall's holograms  
/faded and the magic circles disappeared.

I looked to Sona and sighed, "Well, all we can do now is wait" I said in resignation.

Sona nodded in response, "Indeed" she said sounding as exhausted as I was from that conversation, the wheels were in motion no turning back now.

* * *

 **The underworld**

As their sisters holograms faded both Serafall and Sirzechs turned to each other both with worrisome looks on their faces, Sirzechs reaches up and rubs his brow as Grayfia comes to his side, "Grayfia, send out a message to Azazel someone in his ranks  
/dropped the ball, tell him to find out who it is and I want their head on a pike for this"

Grayfia nodded her head, "It shall be done as you command Lucifer-sama" she said before moving away and leaving the room to follow her orders.

Sirzechs sighed as he moved to take his seat and rubbed his brow again to try and get some relief from the headache that was starting to grow, "so Arashi is in Norway, I wonder what's brewing there"

Serafall shook her head, "I'm not sure but chances are it will be over by the time we get anyone there to look for him, what do you want to do?"

Sirzechs shook his head, "I don't know, I never expected Rias would ask me to help in finding Arashi, this had put us in a predicament of sorts, and for you to be asked by Sona to do the same"

Serafall smiled, "I know, I didn't think she'd ever ask me for anything like that, it's so nice, but I wonder what her real reasons are for wanting to help" she said before her smile grew, "oh maybe she's falling for Kenta as well, he-he, wouldn't that  
/be awesome~"

Sirzechs chuckled amusingly at the idea, "Yes it would be. Perhaps Rias might be doing the same, but only time will tell"

Serafall nodded, "Yep all we can do is wait and see"

* * *

 **Classroom**

I sat in the classroom my feet on my desk as I tilted my head back and kept my eyes closed, my emotions were still running rampant after Rias and Sona's request earlier, the conversation had only served to pour salt on the problem as I tried to meditateto  
bring my emotions back in check the last thing I needed was to lose my cool and snap at a friend or an unfortunate fool to draw my anger.

Taking a deep breath I slowly pushed the emotions down like I had so many times, it had gotten easier over the years, but that didn't mean it didn't still hurt.

 **'You ok partner?'**

 _'Yeah I'm fine Ciro, just hoping that everyone decided to drop all the talking about my past, getting sick of it being brought up'_

 **'They are just trying to help. What did you expect to happen when you told them?'**

 _'I knew what would happen, but it was either that or put up with their constant pushing to find out what's wrong'_

 **'And now it's better how?'**

 _'I don't fucking know'_ I mentally replied in defeat as sighed in annoyance, _'but at least now I can focus on my training'_

 **'might I recommend working on your sacred gear some, it would make a goof trifecta when combined with your life energy manipulation and your devil magic, you'd be a force to be reckoned with all three at your disposal'**

 _'True, but I can't let my other skills fade, I'll work on the sacred gear shortly but now I need to arrange a sparr'_ I thought as I opened my eyes and looked to see Yumi was sitting at her usual seat writing, "Yumi-chan, could I ask a favour?"  
/I said in a low tone getting her attention as she looked to me and nodded.

"Sure think Kenta, what's up?" she asked looked at me with her usual smile.

"You up for a training session on the roof, I need to keep my skills with my sword sharp, and you're the best swordsmen around other than myself," I asked giving her a smirk.

She smirked back, "Sure thing, there was actually something I wanted to talk to you about, just let me send a message to Rias and get it cleared so we can head up to the roof" Yumi said as she took out her mobile and sent a text to Rias, after a few minutes  
/we got a text back that everything was arranged and we were good to go.

* * *

 **School roof**

I launched at Yumi,my Bokutō and hers clashing as we met again and again both our speed on foot were a match as we clashed over and over, I was pushing myself to move faster on strength alone rather than use my energy to speed myself faster as I  
beganto work up a sweat from my exertion, we met again in the middle as I swung from the left and she the right as out weapons bounced off each other hard.

"Impressive as always Kenta" Yumi commented as she dodged one of my slashes before returning one herself.

I blocked with a smirk, "you're not so bad yourself" I said in retort before I swung around and our weapons clashed as we found ourselves in a deadlock.

"So, Kenta, what's with the different colour of Bokutō, normally you carry a white one, why the change," Yumi asked with a confident smirk as we fought over dominance in the clash.

"It's so I can tell my regular ones from my specially made ones," I said through gritted teeth before putting more pressure into my push and forced her back as she rolled away before I stuck downward.

"Oh, and what's so different about these specially made ones" Yumi grinned as she thrust at me.

I swiped the attack away as I reversed my grip and came at her from an upward diagonal right to left slash, "they're made with a harder wood and a special metal core that has certain qualities that allow me to channel my life energy through for attacks"

Yumi blocked my slash, "So you're carrying a lethal weapon everywhere you go now, isn't that a bit much?" she asked as she pushed my slash to the side

But I capitalized on her over stretch to do so spinning my bokutō around my hand with a twist of my wrist and caught it before I pressed forward putting it to Yumi's open throat with a smirk, "I don't think so, I call it just being prepared for any situation"  
/I said as we both stood in position both of us trying to regain our breath after a few moments I stepped back, "But something tells me that my change in bokutō colour isn't what you really wanted to ask me about" I said as I headed over to my bag  
/taking out the two bottles of water tossing one to Yumi before I took a drink.

Yumi caught the bottle taking a drink immediately before looking down, "Kenta, we've been friends for how long now?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I think it was the second week of the first term when we first spoke why," I asked taking another mouthful of water.

Yumi nodded, "Exactly, that was four months ago, and in all that time you never told me you were an orphan," she said sounding slightly hurt.

I shook my head, "It's not exactly a conversation I like having, and it's not as if I could just bring it up ideally in conversation, the fact that both my parents were murdered and by who is something I try frequently not to think about, but yet it's  
/something I can never forget" I said as I leaned against he chain fence before sliding down it and sitting on the ground

Yumi came over to me and leant on the fence beside me, "Is that why you drink?"

I nodded my head, "Wouldn't you, my mother's scream still echo's in my mind from that night when I was returning home, so I try to dull the memories with drink, not the wisest idea I know" I said trying to make light of the subject and failing,

Yumi sat down beside me, "does it help" she asked looking at me with sadness and understanding in her eyes.

I sighed, "Sometimes, but it always comes back," I said before looking up at the sky as I remembered her face of how happy we all were, I felt a tear in my eye and I rubbed it away, Yumi must have seen as she took my hand in hers.

I looked at her and she gave me a small smile, I just nodded in thanks before I leant back as I closed my eyes, and we just stayed like that until the next bell rank signalling the end of class for the day.

* * *

 **Club room**

After our time on the roof, Yumi and I left for the clubroom, knowing that's where the others would be going, opening the door we noticed that we were the next to last to arrive as Issei was still to show up, Rias smiled to us as we came in.

"Ah Kenta, Yumi, how was the training session, beneficial I hope" She smiled

"It was much needed Buchou, Kenta is as always quite the swordsmen" Yumi smiled

I grinned back, "Gotta keep our skills sharp" I joked as I noticed Rias smiled a bit more.

"I'm glad, I'll try to schedule a break in the future where we can all get away for some group training, I'm sure we could all benefit from it, especially you and Issei, both of you have much to learn about your new devil powers" She said from behind  
/her desk as the door opens again as Issei comes in.

"Yo, sorry I'm late," Issei said as he came in, and Rias stood up.

"Actually your timing couldn't be better Issei because I've come to a decision that it would be better for you to start your career as a devil tonight," Rias said as she came around the front of her desk.

"Does that mean no more handing out fliers, because that sucked ass" Issei complained, Rias giggled slightly at his description and shook her head.

"No Issei no more handing out fliers, it's time for you to do your first contract," Rias said gesturing to Koneko who was sitting on the sofa, "Since you're still new and Koneko is double booked tonight, you can take one of her contracts to do" Rias said  
/before looking to me, "and while Issei is out on his first contract, I will be giving you a crash course in all things devil related, like you should have gotten when you were first brought here before you left, Akeno gave Issei his in my place so  
/I'll give you yours personally"

While Rias was explaining Akeno had moved to Issei and had taken his hand and started moving her finger over the back of it as her finger glowed slightly before she took her hand away showing a glowing mark on the back of Issei's hand that I recognised  
/as the same mark in the centre of the circle on the fliers we were both given.

"That mark is the Gremory crest, it identifies you as a member of my household and allows you to travel via our magic circles to and from contracts" Rias explained as Issei looked at the mark with intrigue, and I noted down everything that she said mentally  
/for later reference.

Akeno moved to the open space in the room and she held out her hands as a magic circle appeared on the ground and expanded out before she stepped back, Rias looked to Issei, "step into the circle Issei and you'll be taken to the contracts location" she  
/explained as Issei put his bag down and quickly followed suit.

I moved over to beside Koneko who was sitting down watching, as I joined her she held up a cookie to me and I took it with a smile before nodding back in thanks as we watched Issei go into the circle.

"Alright, I'm actually going to be ahead of Kenta for once in something," Issei said sounding cocky making me smirk.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Ise. You could still screw this up," I said in amusement as he gave me the stink eye.

Rias moved to just outside the magic circle, "Ok Issei once you arrive at the contract location, you should establish a pact with the client, a verbal agreement of what he wants from you in exchange for a payment or sorts, be it money or objects, make  
/sure you charge fairly for whatever you're asked to do" Rias explained as Issei nodded signalling he understood, "Good now, get going, the circle will bring you back here once the contract is fulfilled,"

I smirked seeing how pumped Issei was for this and gave him a thumbs up, "good luck ya perv, hope you get a good contract"

Issei gave me a thumbs up right back as Rias crossed her arm's, "its' time for you to go Issei, get ready" she said as Issei nodded to her and held his arms out to the sides as the magic circle beneath him started to glow.

I had to admit he looked pretty sweet standing like that as the circle glowed brighter until finally, it was so bright I had to look away as the light filled the room, I looked back expecting Issei to be gone, but to our surprise he wasn't he was standing  
/there in the same pose as before and continued to do so for a few seconds as he opened his eyes and looked around, "Um what just happened"

"A big fat nothing is what happened," I said with a smirk "See I told you Ise, you could still screw it up somehow"

Issei groaned at my jibe as Rias rubbed her brow while Akeno was giggling slightly behind her hand, Yumi seemed amused at the sight with a more than happy smile as Koneko just took another bite of her cookie.

"It would seem you lack the amount of Demonic energy required for even using magic circles" Rias sighed, "something that even a six-year-old devil child can do," Rias said in deadpan.

I scoffed before I burst out laughing hearing that, "so his power levels are so weak he can't even pull off a technique a six-year-old can do, oh that's hilarious" I said as I clutched my gut laughing, while Issei grumbled.

"Well it would appear there's no other choice, Issei you'll have to use your bike. You can't keep the client waiting" Rias said as she moved to lean on her desk again.

"W-what, my bike," Issei said in disbelief, "what kind of devil uses a bike?" he asked thinking it had to be some kind of bad joke.

 ***Point* *Point***

In another strike of twin genius, both Koneko pointed at Issei as he fell flat on his face as we gestured to him as a devil that has to use a bike.

Issei groaned getting up as Akeno brought him a small device, which he took as Rias sighed, "this will direct you to the one you're meant to have the contract with, now get going" Rias said in a serious tone that made Issei jump before he took off running  
/out of the room heading for his job.

I chuckled seeing him move like that, normally he'd need a group of girls chasing him to move that fast.

After Issei had left Yumi stood up, "well it's about time I left for my contract as well, I will see you later Kenta, everyone" She said as she stepped out into the open space as a magic circle extended beneath her feet and she disappeared into its light.

Koneko stood up as well and handed me another cookie, which I took as we exchanged smiles before she stepped back, "…. Contract time….. Be back soon, Buchou, Akeno-sempai…..Kenta-sempai" she spoke before the same magic circle extended out beneath her  
/as she took another cookie and disappeared.

Once Koneko was gone Rias moved forward from her desk and sat down on the sofa opposite where I was sitting, it was just me, Rias and Akeno left in the room, as she cleared her throat as Akeno nodded, "I'll be right back with some tea" she said politely  
/before leaving the room also.

Rias sat back in her chair, "Now Kenta I want you to listen carefully because everything I'm going to tell you will be important in your career as a devil"

I sighed as I leant back and crossed my arms, "Alright Rias I'm listening" I said as she smiled.

"Ok then, you already know that when you were brought back as a devil under my service that you are listed as a low-class devil, and that you can assent through the classes to become a high-class devil like myself which is the second highest rank there  
/is after Ultimate class, but I neglected to inform you of what methods you can follow to progress up the ranks" Rias said as Akeno came back in with the tea, "Firstly there's the Contract method, devils who successfully complete a large number of  
/contracts and gain substantial reward and recognition for them are made candidate for promotion to a higher class. Another Method is through Rating games, it's something that came about after the evil piece system were introduced, in the games two  
/peerages face off against each other in combat, magical wards are always in play so lives are rarely at risk, if a devil is viewed as powerful or has had great success in numerous rating games they also would be considered for promotion, and after  
/that there's only one other method and that's accomplishing a large achievement in war time, but given how things are at the movement with the three-way war in a perpetual stalemate, that option isn't viable as any such action might re-spark the war,  
/and at this point none of the sides can afford that to happen"

I listened to Rias's explanation as she talked about the way's I'll be able to advance in my devil career and I sighed when she finished, "So contracts and Rating games are the currently only available options for promotions, it that it?"

Rias nodded, "yes, most devils use a combination of both in order to assert the ranks faster, complete multiple contracts and fighting their hardest in the rating games, it normally takes anything from two to several years for a low-class devil to make  
/it to Middle or Higher class and once recognised as a higher class they are given evil pieces of their own so that they can start peerages of their own."

As Rias spoke Akeno poured our tea and handed me my cup I nodded in thanks, "I see, and what do contracts normally maintain too, I assume nothing illicit or illegal"

Rias sipped her tea before replying, "it all depends on who wishes to form the contract, before you take on one, you first have to spend a period of time handing out fliers to people who might want to form a contract with you, after that you wait for  
/a summon, contract can be anything and can vary from person to person, once summoned it's up to you to discuss what the terms of the contract are and agree on a price or agree that one will be paid as fair compensation for the service rendered, but  
/any contract can always be turned down should you not feel comfortable performing it"

I finished my tea setting it down as Rias continued to talk, "It seems like a lot of trouble to go through, and how many contracts can we possibly do in a week with school, training and still having a life, and then what if you turn up at a contract only  
/to find out you can't complete it, aren't there always to specialises in certain services"

Rias nodded, "yes it is a lot of trouble to go through and can take a long time, usually we each try to complete as many as we can, but usually about ten or there about, is the normal, Akeno had twelve last month, and Yumi had eight, Koneko had nine,  
/so we still have time for training and keeping up our social and school lives, as for specialising in certain area's most devils do that it and even have clients that keep them on retainer to use multiple times and have regular appointments, Akeno  
/has a client that calls for her services once a week or more who asks for nothing more than a massage to relief his stress, Yumi has a contract with some dojos teaching some kendo classes as well as a few older gentlemen who ask for someone to make  
/them a warm dinner, Koneko also has a few select clients who require her services as well"

I nodded, "I see so on average it's about a hundred or so contracts a year at most _", 'no wonder promotions take so long'_ I thought as I reached into my bag taking out my laptop and notebook.

"Yes, about a hundred or more sounds about right" Rias confirmed, "um Kenta what are you doing?" she asked seeing me take out my laptop and notebook.

I shrugged, "just taking notes and jotting down some ideas," I said as I started brainstorming ideas on how to speed this process up.

Rias blinked, "Oh, okay then, do you need me to explain anything to you, is there anything you didn't understand"

I shook my head as I started writing up an idea that I had, "No not at the moment, but feel free to continue talking, I'm still listening, just got an idea for something here" I said as I started sketching out my plans of how to skip this whole contract  
/business.

As I drew Rias continued to talk, as I heard everything she was talking about everything from where not to go and who to avoid, the main ones being fallen angels and anyone related to the church, and to stay off of church ground completely that it was  
/enemy territory, all the way through exorcists and stray exorcists and the weapons they use, light swords, holy ammunition and holy water, even crosses and words from the bible would hurt me, which kind of sucked, and then the fact that blaspheming,  
/prayer or saying god's name in vein was a no go, apparently heaven had some kind of system in place that inflicted pain on any devil doing so, which in my opinion sucks.

It was two hours later when Rias finally finished her little information bomb and was on her fifth cup of tea when I was finished as well and I set my laptop down on the table between us and turned it so the screen was facing her she blinked seeing what  
/was on the screen.

"Um, Kenta what is that?" She asked seeing the screen and the menu on it.

"It the idea I've been working on," I said as I pressed a button and the animations started running, "A figured if I'm going to make any progress as a devil then I'll need to do a lot more than a hundred contracts a year, so I designed this application  
/that automates a whole process, you said that a devil can specialise in a certain area, well with this I specialise in Information and intelligence gathering, background checks and facts and source checking, and statistics and survey information"

"What?" Rias asked confused as she looked at the screen

I smirked, "while you were filling me in on all the devil info, I got an idea to speed up the process of contracts for myself, it's called the pact app, using online services I was able to purchase a large database of email addresses as a client base  
/which is spread out all over the world, then I got to work on the idea for what the app would do and that's when the simple idea of fact gathering came to me, so I used what coding I know to pull together a database that will compile all the information  
/related to what the client is searching for and compact it into a compressed data packet. Once my system was operational I got in contact with a large server farm and rented one of their farm floors to handle all the traffic the app will get and run  
/the servers, after that it was a matter of uploading the app for testing before connecting it to my online banking and publishing the application and using the Database of emails I purchased before as a marketing start sending out a notification email  
/to each of them letting them know of my application and the services it provides, I'm willing to bet a fifth of those emails will go into the spam folder and another fifth will go into the bin without even being opened but even if half of them read  
/and decide to use my app, I'll still have plenty of clients" I said as I poured myself another cup of tea, "the banking is set up so nothing over the equivalent of five thousand dollars are moved at the one time which would require government notification,  
/and multiple of them wold strike up a red flag" I finished sipping my tea before taking out my phone and hitting a few buttons before I set it down showing the numbers on it, "As it stands I've already had multiple downloads and over three times as  
/many uses of the application, with each use resulting in a complete contract, and money in the bank as payment"

Rias sat there blinking seeing the numbers rise so quickly, I had only posted in ten minutes ago and I have over two hundred downloads and over six hundred complete contracts in that time, and still growing.

"How did you know to do all this, it looks too good to be true" Rias said as she lifted up my phone seeing the numbers just pass three hundred downloads

I shrugged, "I have a lot of spare time, so I read a lot, and with my photographic memory I recall everything I read, coding isn't so hard when you have the "how to for dummies" in your head" I said finishing my tea as I reached forward and closed my  
/laptop, "not if that's everything, I'll take my leave, I have a long schedule planned for training tonight and I'll like to get started as soon as possible"

Rias blinked, "you're training again, after half the day sparring with Yumi, aren't you tired"

I smirked putting my laptop away, "Not even a little bit, years of training has its benefits, while I was training with Yumi I was only using my muscles, not my life energy. After I simply used my energy to heal my muscles and I'm ready to go again"

Rias looked at me shocked, "that's a very handy trick" she said handing my phone back to me as I put it away.

"It has it's uses" I said as I slung my bag over my shoulder and balanced my Bokutō on my shoulder as I headed for the door, "I'll let you know the numbers on how many contracts I've done overnight tomorrow, cya" I said as I walked out looking forward  
/to the training I had planned.

* * *

 **Clubroom Rias POV**

I watched him go with slight amazement at how he could have done all of what he said so quickly it was still sinking in when I heard Akeno giggle behind me, "he certainly is an interesting one isn't he, never ceases to surprise us"

I smiled, "Indeed, in less than a few hours he came up with a similar system to what Gasper uses and made it better and made it his own, he'll definitely go far" I said as I felt a tinge of pride that he'd be successful, but also a little bit of me hoped  
/he wouldn't, we were just starting to know him and it would have been a shame if he up and left so quickly, _'just hopefully not too fast'._


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a quick update to keep things flowing, this is one of the more shorter chapters, things will start to pick up next chapter, this is just a top up chapter so to speak, enjoy and comment =)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

In the middle of the Maki Dojo lay a sleeping Kenta, in a small futon, around him were a number of open scrolls and papers, each one blank and marked with a simple black paper fan marking indicating the hidden content of the pages.

To most looking at him they would think he was just sleeping, but if you looked you would see his eyes rapidly moving under his eyelids indicating something completely different was taking place.

* * *

 **Kenta's Mindscape**

Kenta knelt in a larger dojo with sliding shōji doors and tatami flooring, wearing an all-black tracksuit with a white and red fan insignia below his collar. Beside him was his family sword still in its sheath as Kenta took in deep calming breaths holding the final one a little longer before releasing it as he lowered his head with his eye's closed.

Suddenly two figures made completely of darkness dropped down from the ceiling above both humanoid shapes wielding, long, blade-like constructions in their hands resembling that of a katana as they raised them above their heads to strike.

The second their feet touch the ground Kenta's eye shoot open, revealing his Sharingan spinning, as he pushed off the ground with his lower legs and reached for his sword as his own feet took the ground and he pushes himself forward just narrowly dodging the two shadow blades as he evade the attack drawing his sword from its sheet and takes it in both hands before turning on his heel as they come at him again.

Raising his sword he parries a strike pushing it up before shifting his body weight and doing the same with a second attack from the second figure as he moves himself between the pair as his eyes continue to spin and he blocks a series of strikes from both opponents keeping up with their movements with very little difficulty as he plot each of their attacks.

With a final fluid movement as both figures move to attack at the same time, Kenta evades one side while parrying the other above his head and pushes up forcing the figure to take a step back before Kenta spins around as the second figure is recovering and with speed makes his attack as his blade is a blur across the shadow figures neck as he turns again just as the first figure is coming back from his stumble only for Kenta's blade to blur again as he spins only this time in an upward vertical slash as the figure stops his blade above his head poised to strike before freezing on the spot as Kenta slashes his sword to the side as the second figure's head fell from its body which collapses on the ground and the body of the first splits in two and fell to the ground bisected cleanly down the middle before both shadow figures dissipated.

Kenta takes a breath before the sound of the doors opening draws his attention as the shōji doors open to reveal four other shadowed figures each armed evenly, a smirk comes across Kenta's face as he falls into a stance as the four rush him.

* * *

 **Time skip- (10 mental days later) Kenta's POV**

 _'This mental training is really something else, I can finally get a real challenge for once, and I can test the limits of my Sharingan, I wonder when the next random attack is going to come, and I wonder how many I will have to kill this time, it was close to a hundred last time'_ I thought as I let out a breath after I resumed kneeling in my mental dojo.

It had been ten days in here so far, that's only two hundred and forty minutes in the real world… so about four hours, means I have another twenty days' worth of training left tonight alone before my twelve hours of sleep are up for the night, if I could do this every night my skills would improve a lot faster than I thought initially, my Kenjutsu has already improved in leaps and bounds taking on so many opponents at once, my reflexes are so sharp I don't even need my Sharingan when it's less than four opponents.

 **{I concur}** I hear Ciro's voice boom out loud **, {your skill with a sword had progressed immensely, perhaps it would be wise to expand your skill set and begin working on your other skills now that you have advanced to this point. Perhaps working on your devil magic would be best for your and then after that you can begin to master the other techniques your scrolls mentioned while we being your sacred gear training, with those three branches of your skills you would be hard pressed to find someone to match you afterwards}**

I nodded, "I think you're right," I said as my sword disappeared, "any idea's on what one I should start with?" I ask aloud before blinking as I see everything start to shimmer around me as the Dojo I was in falls away as I suddenly find myself in a large open grass covered plain that seemed to expand out in all directions as far as I could see, "what's this for?" I asked aloud before I heard a familiar voice only a lot closer by.

 **"I thought a change of scenery would be best for this next piece of training, as the best way to grow is through combat to truly discover one's skills"**

I turn to see where the voice came from only to stop on the spot as I blink seeing the source, a man in his early or mid-twenties, wearing a pair of black trousers and shoes and a light blue business shirt with the top two buttons undone, he had light blue hair like the sky and his eyes shown a brilliant bright blue.

"Ciro?" I asked seeing him, to which he gave a small bow.

 **"In the flesh, so to speak,"** he grinned, **"I thought it'd be better this way, so I can give a demonstration"**

I raised an eyebrow, "A demonstration of what?" I asked as he held up his hand as it glowed and the gauntlet of my sacred gear formed, I blinked in confusion before in a burst of speed he thrust his hand towards me and the wind around him blasted forward and I felt it hit me like a brick wall as I felt myself lifted off my feet with the force and thrown bodily backwards through the air for a few seconds.

I tried to right myself mid-air and land back on my feet but the wind was still blowing twisting me so I couldn't get my bearings, the next thing I felt was my leg catching the ground before my hand did and I started to twist and roll as I landed hard on the ground, I must have rolled several times before I finally came to a stop after being thrown like a rag doll.

With a groan, I looked up and around to see Ciro lowering his hand with a smug look on his face as the gauntlet disappeared.

 **"A demonstration, of just what your sacred gear it truly capable of, and what better way to do so than in a spar"** Ciro called to me over the thirty feet distance that he'd thrown me.

I groaned as I got up, even though my body was a mental representation, I still felt like I had been thrown the distance. Back on my feet after a few seconds, I glared at Ciro as I willed my sacred gear to appear, "I am so going to make you pay for that you overgrown lizard."

That may have been the wrong thing to say as my eyes widened as the next thing I knew I was off the ground again this time sideways as the wind caught me harder and I found myself cartwheeling through the air and hitting the ground several seconds later.

* * *

 **Time skip- (10 mental days later)**

I stood bent over panting hard, my hands on my knees as I tried to catch my breath, "Damn you're a… sadistic drill instructor… you know that," I said as I started to get my breath back.

Ciro stood behind me smirking, **"Well you can't say my training doesn't get results"** he said as I finally looked up to see the damage around us.

Where once was a wide open clear grassland, was now a cratered and scorched area, large craters, slashed trenches, scorched earth and still burning mounds of earth littered the area all around us.

I gave a weak smirk, "no I cannot, and the combination of both the sacred gear and my fire techniques make a rather powerful combination, the wind adding more fuel to the blaze"

Ciro nodded, **"Indeed, even your weaker techniques become much more powerful, it's definitely a technique to keep as your ace, have you given any more thought on my suggestion to naming the gear yet"**

I shook my head, "I have some idea's but I'll think on it while I'm practising my energy techniques, I've still got another ten days in here before I wake up"

Ciro nodded, **"Just as well, you could always hold off on it for as long as you want, but you should think of one before it fully awakens"**

I turned raising an eyebrow, "what do you mean "Fully awakens", isn't it already?" I asked.

Ciro shook his head, **"No it's not. Much like your Sharingan some sacred gear awaken in different stages, yours is currently at stage one, stage two will come in time, when the sacred gear feels you are emotionally ready for it, when it does your power will increase drastically, you will gain more of my power over the winds, that is something to look forward to"**

I smirked, "definitely, so what do you say to one last spar before I move on to my other skills, I almost beat you that last time"

I saw Ciro chuckle as he turned and walked away ten paced before turning to me with a smirk on his face, I had expected him to hold out his hand and for the gear to appear again only for his entire body to glow and start to grow, **"oh no partner, you only think you almost beat me,"** he said as the glowing expanded until out he stepped in his full dragon form as the winds around us grew drastically, **"but if it's a final spar you want, I'll give you one to remember,"** he said before letting out a roar as I gulped before smirking as I dropped into a stance my sacred gear forming on my fist.

With a little chuckle, I grinned, "bring it" I said before charging at the dragon my own winds behind me pushing me forward as our final fight began.

* * *

 **Four hours later real world- 8 AM**

The alarm on my phone went off again signalling the time I felt myself wake up with a small groan as I reached over swiping the off switch before sitting up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Reaching back I rubbed my neck, _'note to self: buy a new futon, one with thicker padding,'_ I thought to myself as I pulled the cover off me and started to get up. _'Ciro you are one tough son of a bitch you know that'_

I heard Ciro chuckle in my head in response, **_'Well you aren't so bad yourself, a few more nights like this and you might actually put up a decent fight against me,'_** I heard him laugh in my head.

I sighed as I started to stretch my body and frowned feeling myself move stiffly, "Why do I feel so sluggish. Like my body's moving slower that before?" I asked worriedly.

 ** _'That's because your mind is thinking of how your mental self-moved, you just spent a month mentally training your mental body represented that growing stronger like it would in the real world while your physical body remained the same, you've kept all the skills and experience but not the physical discipline and fitness, of course you're going to notice the difference until you've trained your body up to the same level'_** Ciro explained to me as I stretched out, **_'I've been trying to channel your life energy around your limbs to try and strengthen them that way so reduce the difference but you still need to train physically to get your body up to par'_**

I nodded feeling my body a little bit more loose now, "thanks' for the update, I guess I'll have to schedule some time to get back into my physical training, maybe use the academy's gym and resources, it's better than what I've got here" I said as I started to make my way towards the door.

 ** _'Good idea, but you should be careful about using your Sharingan and getting into any life or death situations that could cause serious stress, I'm doing my best to try and slow your Sharingan's maturing rate down as much as I can, but after that final spar we had it took everything I had to keep it from maturing, another situation of that magnitude or serious fight like that again and I might not be able to keep it from doing so next time'_**

I frowned and nodded, _'got it, I'll try to keep away from anyone that would be looking for a fight like that, but I don't think I'll find anyone close who could give me a fight like you did in that last one, I hardly think there is anyone of your level in this town,'_ I think as I shut the dojo door behind me.

Walking over and in the back door into the kitchen I instantly stop in the doorway as I hear the sound the kettle whistling that it was done, I instantly tense. I didn't put that on the stove.

Slowly I reach for the Bokutō I left by the door as I move into the kitchen, activating my Sharingan as I did so, looking for any sudden movement. I reach for the dial and turn off the kettle to stop it whistling so I can listen for anyone in my house.

I took a whiff of the air and I raised my eyebrow letting my Sharingan fade as I smelt what was brewing, _'Guricha… but I used the last of it last night,'_ I frowned as I replaced the lid when I heard a footstep to my left before a voice spoke out.

"Well I was wondering when you were going to come in," I heard as I turned ready to swing my bokutō at whoever it was but stopped when I saw him. Standing in the doorway of the kitchen with a confident smirk on his face he chuckled, in a pair of black jeans and grey business shirt with his black blazer slung over his right shoulder, with his messy black hair and golden bangs, was a man that I hadn't seen in ages, "you know sleeping out there isn't really the smartest thing to do when you've got a comfy bed upstairs"

I blinked and lowered my stance when I saw him as I felt my lips curl into a smirk and then to a happy smile as I saw who was in the doorway.

"Hey Uncle Z, nice of you to drop by unannounced as usual," I said with a shake of my head.

He stepped into the kitchen still chuckling, "Good to see you to kid" he said as he walked in, "hope you don't mind, I saw you were out when I arrived so I decided to run to the store and get you some more, figured we couldn't have a chat without some something to drink and seeing as it's a little early for any of the hard stuff"

I chuckled as I held out my hand and caught his as we both smirked, "You always did know how to drop in when least expected Azazel"

* * *

 **Time skip**

"So what brings you back to town, Uncle Z? Business or pleasure, knowing you it's both," I joked as we sat down at the kitchen table as our tea's cooled.

Azazel chuckled, "You know me too well kid, it was both but I figured while I was here I'd stop by to see how you were doing, haven't seen you in a couple of months"

I shrugged, "Well not much has changed since the last time you visited, I'm still training away as usual," I said as I leant back in the chair.

Azazel smirked, "Oh really, so that wasn't a second stage Sharingan I spotted you sporting as you came in," he said making me blink as he chuckled at my reaction, "congrats on finally unlocking it by the way"

I blinked as I sat forward, "You knew, since when?" I asked as I looked at him in shock.

He chuckled at my question, "kid, I knew your folks since before they had you, do you think that after so many years your parents wouldn't have confided in me about these things, I've known about those eyes of yours before you did,"

"They, they never told me," I said frowning before looking to him again as I started to think, _'does that mean he knows about the other things as well?'_

Azazel patted my shoulder, "Don't feel bad about it kid, there was a lot your parents couldn't tell you, not until you were ready, if they were here now they would have I'm sure."

I looked to him, "You know don't you, about it all, the supernatural, about the three sides and the war between them?" I asked openly and I saw him nod.

"Yeah kid I know about them," he said as he lifted his tea and took a sip before setting it down, "I've known about them for a long time" he said making me raise an eyebrow looking at him before my eyes widened as multiple black feathered wings sprouted from his back making me fall back as they extended out from where he was sitting.

I immediately stood up, my eyes wide as I looked at him in shock seeing the six sets of fallen angel wings on his back.

"What?" I said in a low voice not understanding for a minute before I realised what the wings meant and I scowled as my fists clenched, "What the fuck is this Azazel, you mean to tell me you've been a fallen angel all this time!" I growled out as I felt my anger begin to rise realising I've been played for a fool.

Azazel raised his hands to me, "Take it easy kid" he said trying to placate my anger, "Yes, I'm a fallen angel, have been my whole life," he said with a shrug, "but I couldn't tell you until you were ready, it's a whole tradition thing that both your folks wanted for you, until your eyes awoken I couldn't say a word, I just wish it had been under different circumstances that they awoke"

I gritted my teeth, "different circumstance!" I spat out, "Different circumstances my ass, it was one of your kind that killed me, and Issei, that bitch ran me through with one of her spears leaving me to bead out like a stuck pig while the park burned around me, any kind of circumstances would have been better than that!"

I saw him frown as I yelled at him before he nodded, "I'm aware of how it went down kid, but it was never supposed to happen like that at all, hell it wasn't meant to happen at all." He said as he ran his hand over his forehead and shook his head.

I looked at him with narrowed eyes, "What do you mean wasn't supposed to happen at all?"

Azazel sighed, "I'm the governor of the fallen angel's kid, I'm the one who gives out marching orders like that, but I never gave any order for any kind of attack on you or your buddy. Heck, we specifically don't work in Devil territory for the purpose of avoiding conflicts. I don't know what that lot is thinking pulling a stunt like this, and it's not as if I can just show up now and pull them out it now, cause it would look as if I actually did give the orders and that could send up the whole wrong set of signals and could start the fighting back up again. Hell I'm taking a risk even coming to see you now to explain all of this"

I kept my eyes narrowed on him the whole time he was explaining looking for any of the tell tail signs of deceit, seeing none my let my fist loose as I let out a sigh and shook my head, "You really didn't give any orders?"

"Of course I didn't," he replied with a sigh of his own, "your parents were two of the best people I ever knew, I'd have sooner cut off my own arm than given an order that put you in any form of danger like that," he said shaking his head before running his hand through his hair as I sat back down, "but for what it's worth, I'm sorry that it happened like that, I would have stopped it had I knew," he said with a final sigh.

I frowned as we sat in silence for several minutes as we both just sat looking at our tea cups as I was lost in thought about what to do before finally nodding, "it's alright Uncle Z, I know you would have," I said as I took in a breath and exhaled painfully, before looking at him out of the corner of my eye, "but I hope you don't think this will save your subordinates, I've already killed one of them, and I'll kill any other that had a part in this. Issei and I both died because of them, because of that fallen bitch in the dominatrix get up, I failed to keep two of the three pillars my parents taught me, if I have any chance of redeeming myself, she and the others will die by my hand and blade, there is no escaping that, and anyone who tries to stop me will suffer the same fact, even if that someone is you."

Azazel looked at me with a hard look in his eye, I could see him tense as I spoke but after I finished speaking he sighed heavily and nodded, "I figured as much, "the pillars must be maintained", as your old man always used to say" he said lifting his cup and taking a drink before setting it back down, "I won't stand in your way, those idiots have gone rogue and as such are traitors, if they returned now they would suffer the same fate, if I could I'd go and kill them right now, but as it stands I need to keep my presence here to a minimum to avoid detection and risk starting the war again, in fact, I've likely overstayed my time here as is," he said standing up.

I sighed standing up also, "Yeah, I need to be getting ready for class, I've got a lot to think about now, I trust you can show yourself out," I said as I gestured to the door out.

Azazel nodded as we both walked out the door, as he went to the front door to leave and I went up the stairs to get dressed I stopped on the third step and sighed knowing I can't leave it like that.

"Azazel," I spoke hearing him stop at the door, "You're one of the few people I have left that remind me of them, I can't bring myself to be mad at you for not telling me about the supernatural, and it wasn't your fault that the other fallen attacked Issei and me, so there's nothing for me to hold against you," I said as I looked over my shoulder to see him looking up at me, "Just know you're always welcome in my house, your one of the few that I think of as family, and I could use all of them that I've got."

Azazel nodded to me as I saw a small smile on his face, "Thanks kid," he said as he opened the door, "I'll try and visit you again in a couple of weeks when I can, I'll give you a call before then. He said as he stepped out the door, "Cya around kid" before he disappeared into a magic circle as he pulled the door closed behind him.

I gave a final nod to no one as I turned back and continued up the stairs to get ready for the academy.

* * *

 **Azazel's office**

Azazel appeared back in his office as he stepped through his magic circle before falling back into his office chair behind his large desk as he put his right hand to his forehead shaking his head before sitting back and looking up at the ceiling.

"I swear, that kid is one of the most difficult people to read with those eyes of his," Azazel said as he looked down at his desk to the photo frame on it, in the picture was an image of a younger Azazel with Kenta's father on his right and mother on his left all three of them with happy smiles on their faces arm in arm.

Picking up the frame and looking at the image he sighed after a few moments and placed it back, "I just hope he'll be as understanding when the time comes that he learns the truth of what really happened," he said as shook his head, _'if only there had only been another way'_. He thought before reaching into his desk drawer taking out a crystal bottle of amber liquid and two tumblers.

* * *

 **Scene break- Kouh Academy ground- midday- Kenta- POV**

I let out a relaxed sigh as I leaned back under the shade of one of the academies trees, after spending one of my two last free periods today training on the school track, I was taking a well-needed rest as I saw some of the other academy students hanging around various areas and going about their own business.

The free periods were meant for club activities for the students, most used them for free study time, but most of the clubs had regular meetings scheduled at different times in the week, I was grateful for them because they gave me time to get some training in even while on Academy grounds, then again now I can just slip in and do some mental training while in class so there's really no drawback there, except I need to work on my body in order to keep up.

Looking up at the sky I could see some light clouds pass by and let out a little sigh as I reached for my bag and took out my sketchbook and pencil set as I flipped through the pages coming to a blank one as I looked around for a subject to draw, and settled on drawing the school itself.

As I lowered the pencil to the page to start, I stopped as felt something, a cold wind blew through the air and my eyes widened before a caw from above made me tense as my neck twisted and I looked up to the noise.

In the branch above was that of a large black crow, I let out a breath as I shook my head at myself for being startled as easily as I looked up at the bird and blinked as it looked down at me. My eyes meeting its beady eyes as the large crow let out another caw and took to wing and flew off, my eyes followed it until it passed the boundaries of the school trees.

 _'What was that… that feeling'_ I thought to myself as I tried to place it, it was familiar, shaking my head I moved back to my sketch pad and let out a sigh to calm my nerves as I was about to start sketching when a small monotone voice spoke.

"…Kenta-sempai", I looked up to see Koneko standing in front of me and I blinked, _'how the hell did she sneak up on me?'_ I though in shock, before snapping out of it.

"Yeah, Koneko-chan" I replied as she walked over and knelt down at my feet before leaning down and laying her head on my lap, closing her eyes.

I blinked not sure what to make of this and swallowed nervously before speaking, "um Koneko-chan, what are you doing?" I asked warily.

One of Koneko's eyes opened before she spoke, "… free period too…" was all the answer I got before she closed her eye again.

I blinked at the strangeness but mentally shrugged it off, she wasn't doing any harm and it was kind of nice in a way. With another sigh, I lowered my sketch pad and pencil to start again when she spoke again. "…Kenta-sempai…"

I looked over the top of my sketchpad to see she had an eye open again, "yes Koneko-chan?" I asked in reply.

"…. Why do you… train so much?" she asked looking at me with a small amount of sadness in her eyes.

I raised an eyebrow before smirking, "well I suppose I could as you why you've been watching me so much as of late, I doubt Rias still has me under surveillance like last week"

Both of Koneko's eyes were now open and looking at me in shock, "… how did…" she started to say before I smirked and tapped my nose.

"It's part of my life energy manipulation training," I explained, "by channelling my energy into different parts of my body I'm able to heighten my senses to the point where even the faintest sound or scent or sound can be detected, such as the heartbeat of a small girl in a tree three doors down who likes cookies and uses lavender shampoo," I smirked.

Koneko instantly blushed at my calling out her shampoo scene making me chuckle to myself seeing her blush, it was rather cute, before she looked back at me and frowned slightly, "… you didn't answer my question,"

I raised an eyebrow again but mentally shrugged, "I would have thought I'd have made my reasons clear the other day in the meeting," I said plainly as I raised my sketch pad again, "I'm training so I will have be able to kill my brother when I finally face him." I said as I started my sketching

"…Do you really mean that...? That you want to kill him…" she replied making me stop mid stroke for a second before I continued.

"Why would I say it if I didn't mean it?" I said as I focus solely on my sketch trying to keep my emotions from showing in my tone, even now talking about him was hard, "Arashi has to be made pay for what he has done, and I'm the only one who can do it", I said, spitting his name out in disgust.

"…but why does it have to be you…" Koneko asked as I felt some concern in her voice.

I sighed, "Because only a Sharingan user can defeat another Sharingan user, anyone else that would try would only fail" I explained as I finished the light outlining of the academy structure and started working on some of the greenery around the sides.

Koneko remained silent for a few minutes while I continued sketching before I felt her tense and then speak, "…Then I'll help you then…"

As she spoke I felt myself stop for a second as her words and her tone caught me off guard, lowering my sketch pad I could see her leaning up now looking me directly in the eyes, there was a determination of sorts behind them, from where it had come from I didn't know, but I shook off the partial shock from the look as I steeled my own eyes before replying.

"No, you won't," I replied my tone hard, "I told Rias yesterday and I'm telling you now, when my Sharingan matures and Arashi comes for me, you and everyone else will be as far away from me as possible within twenty-four hours of it happening. Arashi is mine and mine alone, none of you would stand a chance against him".

Koneko's eyes narrowed on me, "… you're underestimating us… you've never even seen any of us fight…"

I narrowed my eyes right back, "I was able to put everyone in that little meeting of ours under an illusion with a single glance, and my eyes aren't even matured yet, and on top of that the illusion I put you all through was only a drop in the bucket of what I could have used and a drop in the ocean Arashi could put you in, my illusion had I left it going would have only made you faint with fear, if he did it, the illusions would have gone so deep your suffer the rest of your lives with the mentally induced pain that his illusion tricks your brain into thinking is real, people have been put into comas after a Tsukuyomi illusion after three days of endless torture in seconds inside their own minds never to wake up, that is the power that he has to end your life with a single glance and he will not show any mercy" I explained as steadily as I could.

I could see he waver slightly, I could tell what I was saying was frightening her, I would have been worried if it didn't, but her eyes hardened again as she kept her gaze on me, "…we can take care of ourselves… we can help…"

I sighed shaking my head knowing her resolve was stubborn I just didn't know why it was so, lift up my sketch pad I continued my piece, "it doesn't matter if you can or not, anyone who is my friend I will protect, even if that means sending you a way to do so, better you live away from me than die"

"…And what if we don't want your protections… what if we want to fight alongside you..." she said as I started on the shading.

With a sigh I shook my head, "it's not a matter of what you all want. If you stay you die. If you go you live. There will be no fighting alongside me because this is something I have to do on my own, Arashi is my past, my blood. I will be the one to handle it once and for all. This fact is not up for debate" I said with a tone of finality as I continued with the last of my sketch.

I could tell she didn't like my answer even without looking at her but she didn't say another word as she closed her eyes again and we both lay in silence as we enjoyed the warm weather and the shade of the tree.

As I finished my sketch I peered over my sketch book to see that she was still lying on my legs, her breath shallow, she had fallen asleep, I smirked looking at her, she really was small, even for her age.

With a final sigh, I closed up my sketch pad and placed it back into my side bag and put my arm behind my head as I leant back against the tree using my arms as a pillow as I gave a content sigh as I tried to drift off for a quick nap.

My time to face Arashi would eventually come, but for now, it's best to enjoy the little things, I will never know when I might get another chance to do so. If they don't leave when Arashi comes, I might just have to leave them to keep them safe. The question is will I be able to return once it's done: if I return at all.


End file.
